Le dernier enclin
by DLys
Summary: L'Inquisition n'est plus. Après avoir tenté d'oeuvrer dans l'ombre, Lavellan a décidé de se retirer à Kirkwall. Elle n'avait pas le coeur de lutter contre son amour perdu. Un an plus tard, elle reçoit une lettre de Tevinter. Les choses sont en train de changer dans l'Empire et Dorian l'invite afin d'y participer. Cependant, une nouvelle menace éclate. Un nouvel enclin.
1. Chapter 1

Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement, elle était allongée dans son lit, les couvertures en pagaille, le bras tendu vers les poutres de sa chambre. Un rêve. Encore. Toujours le même. Le poing se serra doucement, tremblant de frustration, puis il retomba mollement sur la paillasse. Sa poitrine se souleva lentement alors qu'elle prenait une longue inspiration pour calmer les battements de son coeur, rythme effréné suite à cette course folle à l'espoir. Cela faisait combien de temps à présent ? Un an ? Son visage se tourna vers la gauche, contemplant son bras ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, vestige de cette aventure qui avait remis en cause toutes ses croyances. Fen'Harel. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se redressait et quittait la chaleur des draps.

L'inquisitrice de jadis ne parvenait pas à l'oublier ni à le blâmer et encore moins à le haïr. De sa main valide, la jeune elfe recueillit de l'eau fraiche dans une petite bassine et s'en aspergea le visage. Penchée de la sorte, elle pouvait contempler son reflet dans les ondines, son visage lisse et dépourvu des Vallaslin. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha sa pommette et caressa la peau fine jusqu'au menton. Elle se souvenait encore de la douleur, de cette lame qui entaillait sa chair, laissant des sillons pourpres, des dessins, des arabesques, pour honorer les deux elfiques.

Foutaises.

Avec un sifflement dédaigneux, l'elfe se détourna du reflet. Tout n'était que mensonges. L'histoire de son peuple était bâtie sur des chimères. Des Dieux ? Non, juste de simples mages, simplement plus puissants que la moyenne.

Les murmures.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'elle massait l'arête de son nez. C'était comme un brouhaha dans sa tête. Elle percevait les voix mais sans comprendre un traitre mot. Une cacophonie qui survenait parfois.

Le silence. Ils sont partis.

Depuis qu'elle avait bu à la source des lamentations, Lavellan avait comme des intuitions, des voix qui lui traduisaient des textes anciens. C'était vrai notamment lors de sa quête dans le temple de Mythal mais aussi dans les Tréfonds ou encore dans les ruines elfiques.

Solas.

Elle avait prononcé son nom, malgré elle. Il avait franchi ses lèvres et envahi ses pensées avec une telle force. Encore aujourd'hui, elle l'aimait. Malgré ses sombres desseins, sa véritable identité. Que le loup implacable vous emporte.

\- Et il m'a emportée.

Ses pieds nus se tournèrent brusquement. Elle devait prendre l'air. Il faisait encore nuit lorsque l'elfe quitta le manoir, celui là même que Varric lui avait cédé lors de leur rencontre au Palais d'Hiver. Avec la clé du port. Il l'avait fait comtesse de Kirkwall. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que le souvenir de cette journée lui revenait en mémoire. Tandis qu'elle quittait la Haute-Ville, ses pensées se tournèrent vers ses amis, ceux qui l'avaient accompagnée, l'avaient soutenue, conseillée. Elle recevait régulièrement des lettres de Josie, des mots qui s'allongeaient sur au minimum trois parchemins. Même par écrit, la diplomate avait toujours quelque chose à dire, une histoire à raconter, sur d'innombrables pages. Dans la poche de sa cape se trouvait le télécristal de Dorian. Il ne la quittait jamais. Elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, si apaisante, grave et suave, son sarcasme qui dissimulait un coeur tendre, attentionné. Elle pouvait tous les citer à dire vrai. Même Sera lui envoyait de temps en temps un billet froissé, accompagné bien souvent d'un croquis... lubrique.

Lavellan replaça une mèche de ses cheveux, d'un blanc immaculé, derrière son oreille pointue. Elle avait auparavant l'habitude de les tresser et de les attacher en un chignon compliqué, mais depuis la dissolution de l'inquisition et son « exil » à Kirkwall, la jeune femme aimait les laisser libres sur ses épaules. Et puis, avec un bras, cela devenait compliquer de se coiffer de la sorte.

Ses pas la menèrent loin des grandes maisons de la cité, loin des habitations, pour l'emmener à l'écart. Elle longea pensivement le pied des montagnes rocailleuses puis le chemin s'arrêta brusquement. Elle était au bord de la falaise. Le vent lui fouettait violemment le visage, ses cheveux volaient dans tous les sens, mais l'air était frais, marin, vivifiant. Devait-elle sauter ? Son regard fixait le bas des falaises, là où les vagues s'échouaient avec violence contre la paroi.

\- Toujours aussi matinale, Madame la Comtesse.

Malgré ses cheveux dans les yeux, l'elfe reconnut sans peine la forme trapue de son ami, tout comme sa voix rocailleuse.

\- Ce n'est même pas encore l'aurore, dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement tout en s'approchant du bord.

L'elfe eut un petit rire.

\- J'étais réveillée.

\- Mauvaise nuit ? S'enquit le nain.

Lavellan resta silencieuse. Varric n'avait pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse, il la connaissait déjà. Son amie avait régulièrement un sommeil agité. Les nuits paisibles étaient rares pour l'ancienne inquisitrice, perturbée par tout ce qui lui était arrivée depuis la chute du conclave, la perte de son bras mais aussi les révélations sur les origines de son peuple et la véritable identité de Solas. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué les regards qu'ils se lançaient à Fort Céleste et pendant leurs pérégrinations.

Pendant un temps, Lavellan, Josie et Leliana avaient pensé faire perdurer l'inquisition dans l'ombre afin de trouver une solution contre les projets de Solas, mais bien rapidement, la messagère d'Andrasté s'exila. Elle ne pouvait pas oeuvrer contre Lui. Elle voulait le sauver, le convaincre, le persuader que ce monde pouvait exister avec celui des elfes de jadis. Et elle avait besoin de penser un peu à elle, de se retrouver.

\- Cet endroit m'apaise. C'est comme si le vent chassait mes mauvaises pensées, mes problèmes pour les emporter au-delà de la Mer d'Écume.

Varric opina du chef. Une bourrasque plus violente la fit frissonner. Ses épaules se crispèrent et dans un geste instinctif, l'elfe voulut se frictionner les bras mais sa main droite rencontra le vide. Lavellan pesta. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer, même après tout ce temps.

\- Venez avec moi. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

\- Auriez-vous enfin terminé votre projet top secret.

Varric eut un rire franc.

\- Oui. Et je crois bien qu'il va vous plaire.

La curiosité de l'ancienne inquisitrice fut piquée au vif et son intérêt se fixa sur ce mystère, laissant aux oubliettes ses autres soucis. Le Vicomte l'emmena dans son atelier. Un forgeron les attendait. A voir les cernes sombres sous ses yeux, le pauvre homme avait dû travailler toute la nuit. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les lieux, il inclina la tête.

\- Comtesse.

Lavellan répondit à son salut par le même salut de la tête. Puis, le forgeron se décala pour dévoiler le fameux projet. Le regard améthyste de l'elfe s'écarquilla.

\- Varric...

\- Non, non, ne dites rien.

Il s'approcha du promontoire et saisit le bras mécanique.

\- Il a été forgé à partir de Quartz du Voile que j'ai pu recueillir lorsque vous refermiez les failles. Il s'est révélé difficile à travailler mais il est particulièrement léger. Kortrec a passé plusieurs nuits pour le forger. Etonnamment il réagissait mieux à la forge la nuit, il était plus maléalable.

Le regard de la jeune femme glissa sur le forgeron qui détourna le visage, gêné par l'attention qu'on lui portait. C'était un magnifique ouvrage, d'une finesse incroyable et le bras, loin d'être imposant comme une armure, était aussi fin que son bras valide.

\- J'ai moi-même réalisé quelques dessins dessus pour le rendre plus féminin.

\- C'est votre coté fleur bleue. Cassandra attend d'ailleurs le prochain tome de la Tulipe.

Varric grommela dans sa barbe.

\- Laissons Cassandra de coté pour l'instant. Nous parlons de vous. Enfin, de votre cadeau.

Lavellan était émue. Elle s'approcha d'un pas pour contempler le fin ouvrage.

\- Les lanières sont en cuir de dragon.

\- Ma parole, vous avez utilisé tous les matériaux nobles que nous avons amassé.

\- Il fallait bien s'en servir, non ?

En un signe, le nain fit comprendre à l'elfe de poser un genou à terre, ce qu'elle fit sans un mot de plus. Avec précaution, il détacha la cape et remonta la manche de sa veste, dévoilant le moignon. Puis, avec les mêmes gestes précis et doux, il attacha l'ouvrage.

\- Il vous va à ravir.

L'elfe eut un sourire.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas terminé.

La surprise s'afficha à nouveau sur le visage opalin.

\- Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais.

\- Et faire les choses à moitié ? Que nenni.

Un mage, jusqu'alors dissimulé dans l'ombre, entra dans la lumière du feu de la forge.

\- Je vous présente Medas, un mage du Nevarra. Ne me demandez pas comment nous nous connaissons.

\- Une sombre histoire de pari, répondit le mage en haussant les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait guère. Varric grommela, comme à son habitude, tout en faisant signe au mage d'avancer. Ce dernier s'approcha alors de l'elfe et prit le bras mécanique. Le silence se fit dans la forge. Le mage avait les paupières closes, concentrant son pouvoir. Lavellan pouvait le sentir crépiter autour de lui, comme une aura électrique. Puis, les arabesques du métal émirent une faible lueur bleutée, commençant du bout des doigts et remontant lentement jusqu'en haut du bras, telle une rivière s'écoulant lentement dans le bas de la vallée. Puis, les sillons bleutés s'aventurèrent sur son épaule, le long de sa nuque et finirent leur course dans ses cheveux blancs. Alors, Lavellan sentit une magie en elle, comme une décharge dans sa tête qui lui fit pousser un petit cri de douleur. Puis, plus rien.

\- Je crois que c'est bon.

\- Vous croyez ou vous êtes sûr, Medas ? Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose.

Le mage lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ne doutez pas de mes capacités, Varric. J'ai longuement étudié les runes elfiques. Attendons juste que Dame Lavellan recouvre ses esprits.

Ladite se redressa, les yeux clos et le nez légèrement froncé par cette soudaine magie. Elle passa sa main contre son visage pour délasser ses traits. Pourquoi ses doigts étaient si froids et durs ? Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit alors cette main de Quartz près de son visage, qui s'écartait et bougeait les doigts selon sa volonté. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, béate devant ce qu'il se passait.

\- Varric...

Elle ne parvenait pas à sortir le moindre mot.

\- Haaaaa. Medas, vous êtes sensationnel.

Le mage haussa les épaules d'un air faussement modeste puis quitta l'atelier, non sans lancer au nain un parchemin sur lequel il avait griffonné quelques chiffres.

\- Autant ?! Medas, vous êtes un voleur.

Mais le mage était parti.

\- Varric, je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est...

\- Rien du tout, mon amie.

D'abord le domaine de Kirkwall le mieux situé, après le palais du vicomte, puis la clé de la ville et enfin maintenant ça. Alors, Lavellan fit la seule chose qui s'imposait, elle prit le nain dans ses bras et le remercia chaleureusement. Le Vicomte, bien que gêné, répondit à son étreinte avec quelques tapes maladroites dans le dos de l'elfe.

\- Vraiment, ce n'est rien, ma Dame.

C'était au contraire beaucoup.

\- J'ai une question indiscrète, si vous permettez.

La Dalatienne s'écarta de son ami et sa tête s'inclina légèrement sur le coté, comme à chaque fois qu'elle attendait avec curiosité une question ou une réponse. Le nain se racla la gorge.

\- Quand j'ai attaché les lanières sur votre épaule j'ai remarqué une marque.

Le regard de Lavellan se porta sur son épaule gauche. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais eu les épaules dénudées.

\- Une vieille cicatrice.

Sa forme était étrange, il fallait bien l'avouer. Trois étranges longs traits qui se rassemblaient en un point.

\- Comment vous êtes vous fait ça ?

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir. J'étais jeune. Une mauvaise chute apparemment.

L'archiviste de son clan parlait d'une chute d'un haut arbre. Ces trois lignes seraient des aux branches qui martelaient son dos tandis qu'elle tombait depuis la cime. Afin de ne plus se poser davantage de question, l'elfe remit correctement sa veste et sa cape, dissimulant la marque aux yeux de tous.

\- Oh, venez avec moi. J'ai quelque chose à vous remettre.

\- Varric...

\- Ca ne vient pas de moi cette fois.

Cette journée était sous le signe des surprises. Les deux amis quittèrent donc la forge au grand soulagement de Kortrec qui pouvait à présent se glisser dans son lit et dormir paisiblement. Le ciel avait perdu son manteau obscur, il s'éclaircissait au fur et à mesure. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait chez le nain, la Dalatienne était émerveillée par les tableaux et fresques, l'architecture... Sa maison était chaleureuse et représentative de la personnalité de Varric. Mais ce qu'elle préférait par dessus-tout, c'était sa bibliothèque. Elle aimait y passer des heures afin d'y apprendre de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles cultures. La Dame Lavellan avait une curiosité insatiable, une soif de savoirs.

\- Tenez.

Varric désignait un lourd paquet en centre d'une table en bois massif. Il y avait une lettre posée au-dessus avec son nom écrit avec une calligraphie des plus raffinées. Cette écriture ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle souleva le cachet de cire qui portait de sceau de la maison Pavus et lut la lettre à voix haute.

_Ma chère amie,_

_Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous sortons d'une guerre civile des plus intenses, notamment due aux attaques du Qun. Je n'aurais jamais pu réussir à rétablir l'ordre sans vos précieux conseils. Vous avez été un soutien indéniable. Et quoi de mieux pour fêter la fin de la guerre qu'un bal. Vous êtes donc invitée par ma vénérable personne au bal qui se tiendra dans une semaine à Minrathie._

_J'ai hâte de vous revoir, ma précieuse amie._

_Dorian._

Son regard glissa sur le nain, qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ne me regardez pas, je ne sais pas ce que contient ce paquet... bien que je m'en doute.

Que lui réservait donc le magister ? L'elfe tirait sur le noeud de satin et souleva le couvercle. Cette fois encore, son regard s'écarquilla. Varric se pencha à son tour pour observer le contenu du colis.

\- Il faut avouer que ce Tevintide a plutôt bon goût.


	2. Chapter 2

\- La guerre est à peine terminée, Dorian. Était-ce réellement nécessaire de tenir un bal, aussi vite ?

Ces vieux bougres étaient d'un rabat-joie.

\- Le peuple a besoin de se divertir, Magister Gravius. Et puis, tous les dignitaires du pays seront présents. N'est-ce pas un moyen de renouer avec les familles nobles, rétablir des alliances et redorer notre blason ?

Dorian Pavus eut un sourire en coin suite à la tirade de son amie et collègue au magister, Maevaris Tilani.

\- Et avec les pays voisins également. Les dignitaires d'Oralaïs et de Ferelden assisteront au bal.

\- Mais...

\- Magister Gravius, il est temps que Tevinter se défasse de cette sombre réputation. Nous avons chassé la corruption de la haute administration. Les Lucerni ont mené à bien cette mission. Aujourd'hui, nous devons rétablir la confiance dans tout Thédas.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux parlé.

\- Archonte !

Les visages s'inclinèrent respectueusement lorsque le haut dirigeant du Magisterium s'approcha du groupe. Corvo Flebus avait oeuvré pour les Lucerni, luttant contre la corruption grâce à son réseau d'aristocrates. Il savait qui s'agitait dans l'ombre parmi les grandes familles de Tevinter, qui soutenait la cause ou qui souhaitait la voir tomber. Dorian avait certes était à l'origine du mouvement, avait mener la bataille de plein front, mais il ne souhaitait pas être à la tête du pouvoir.

\- C'est vous qui auriez dû avoir ce titre.

Dorian agita la main comme s'il chassait une mouche imaginaire.

\- Non, Sir Flebus. Le pouvoir, ce n'est pas pour moi. Vous savez pourquoi je suis au Magister. Après avoir été dans l'Inquisition, avoir oeuvré contre le mal qu'incarnait Corypheus, un ancien Magister, je ne pouvais que souhaiter la même chose pour mon pays.

\- Votre père serait fier de vous, déclara l'Archonte en posant une main sur l'épaule de Dorian.

Une ombre de tristesse passa sur son visage, furtivement. Il n'avait jamais été proche de son père, encore moins lorsque celui avait voulu user de la magie du sang pour le faire rentrer dans la « normalité ». Son attirance pour les hommes avait été un problème majeur pour la Magister Pavus.

\- Et un archonte dont la liste des scandales suffirait à faire jaser pendant les dix prochaines années...

Un sourire amusé orna ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il assenait un coup de coude à sa féale amie. Côtes et côtes, ils se promenèrent parmi les invités dans la somptueuse salle de bal du palais d'Été. Les moulures florales décoraient un plafond peint, représentant la première ère de Tévinter, le temps où le Premier Archonte avait fait une alliance avec l'Ancien Dieu Dumat qui lui apprit la magie du sang, lui permettant de se déclarer souverain. D'ailleurs, de nombreuses statues de dragons attestaient de ce culte ancien envers les dragons, symbole du pouvoir Tévintide. De vieilles croyances dont ces oeuvres étaient aujourd'hui le seul vestige. D'immenses baies vitrées parcouraient les murs. Elles encerclaient la salle, donnant une vue imprenable sur les jardins.

Cependant, Dorian écoutait les salutations des invités d'une oreille distraite. Le chambellan annonçait d'une voix forte le nom des invités. Il l'attendait. Puis, il remarqua que la musique d'ambiance avait cessé et que tous s'étaient tus. Maevaris regardait un point derrière elle, le regard pétillant.

\- On ne m'avait pas menti.

Alors Dorian se retourna et il la vit. Elle était là, à l'étage supérieur, observant la foule d'aristocrates et hauts dignitaires. Même le chambellan la regardait béatement, oubliant même de l'annoncer. Tous la regardait. Une elfe aussi bien vêtue, merveilleusement belle : une perle rare dans le palais Tévintide. Un sourire émerveillé étirait ses lèvres, son regard s'attardait sur chaque dorure, chaque tableau, chaque visage. Puis, leurs regards se croisèrent. Et pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le regard se mit à pétiller davantage encore.

Avec une lenteur gracieuse, l'ancienne Inquisitrice Lavellan longea la balustrade et se dirigea vers d'un des escaliers qui menait sur la piste de danse. Et tandis qu'elle descendait les marches de marbre blanc, Dorian ne put qu'admirer son choix. Cette robe lui allait à ravir. Les épaules étaient dénudées, soulignant la finesse de son cou, les manches d'un blanc pur et transparent laissaient entrevoir sa peau pâle ainsi que le bras métallique qui remplaçait à présent son bras gauche. Loin choquer ou de provoquer du dégout, il se confondait parfaitement dans cette image de guerrière qu'entretenait le peuple vis à vis de l'inquisitrice. Les manches s'évasaient légèrement à partir du coude, gagnant plus encore en transparence.

La robe était d'une finesse remarquable, d'une teinte argentée scintillante, elle soulignait sa taille fine, typique de sa race puis s'évasait légèrement avec un jupon supplémentaire en satin. A chaque marche, on pouvait apercevoir des souliers blancs dont les talons la grandissaient quelque peu, soulignant d'avantage sa silhouette. Ses cheveux étaient élégamment relevés en chignons flous, ornés de tresses, et un bijou en argent venait embellir sa chevelure d'un blanc atypique, même chez les elfes, s'entremêlant dans ses mèches et enserrant le haut de son front. Il était finement ouvragé. Un travail d'orfèvre.

\- Dame Lavellan, souffla Dorian en s'inclinant devant la Messagère qui n'avait pas encore atteint le bas de l'escalier.

Il tendit une main vers elle, laissant l'autre reposer sur sa poitrine, au niveau du coeur. L'elfe la saisit en terminant sa descente, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Sir Pavus, dit-elle en pliant légèrement le genou en une gracieuse révérence.

Lorsqu'elle était encore inquisitrice, Joséphine lui avait donné des cours pour se présenter correctement à l'impératrice Célène d'Orlaïs. Mais elle ne put tenir plus longtemps et prit le Tévintide dans ses bras qui avait également amorcé un geste d'étreinte.

\- C'est bon de vous revoir mon amie, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Et vous êtes resplendissante.

Tout en lui saisissant la main, Dorian lui fit tourner, faisant virevolter les jupons et dévoiler ses chevilles.

\- Merci pour le cadeau.

\- Je ne pouvais décidément pas laisser l'Inquisitrice venir dans cette tenue d'apparat immonde que nous avions, et encore moins dans de simples habits de tous les jours.

\- Ancienne Inquisitrice, Dorian.

Varric choisit ce moment pour arriver à son tour.

\- « Madame la Comtesse » lui sied à merveille, déclara le nain en désignant l'elfe de la main.

\- Comtesse, déclama Dorian en lui baisant la main.

La noble dame leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de manière mais elle connaissait l'humour de Dorian et même Varric aimait s'essayer aux traits d'humour.

\- Alors voilà l'elfe dont Dorian nous rabâche les oreilles depuis son retour.

La voix était grave et suave, enjôleuse et pourtant le sarcasme de ses mots la rendait froide et distante. L'invitée se retourna pour découvrir un homme élégant, de haute stature et dont les épaules développées attestaient une pratique régulière du maniement de l'épée. Le costume qu'il portait était aussi sombre que ses cheveux, d'un noir profond, de jais. Son regard, quant à lui, était clair, d'un gris aussi froid que l'acier.

\- Et vous êtes ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme, posée, mais qui contrastait avec le ton chaleureux qu'elle avait employé pour ses amis.

L'homme inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Lord Morvan Domus.

Un nouvel air de musique résonna dans la salle.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me refuser cette danse, n'est-ce pas ?

Et le Tévintide, sans lui demander son avis, saisit sa main et l'entraina au coeur de la piste.

\- J'espère que vous savez danser la valse, ma chère.

Sa main se posa sur le bas de son dos, la rapprochant sensiblement de lui et empoignant fermement sa main métallique.

\- N'est-ce pas l'homme qui guide la danse ? Je saurai donc vous suivre.

Le noble eu un sourire en coin puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il l'emmena dans un tournoiement qui fut le plus long de son existence.

\- Des elfes portant des habits aussi luxueux, ce n'est pas commun ici. Mais je dois dire qu'ils vous vont à ravir.

Était-ce donc dans les habitudes des humains de parler pendant la danse ? La concernée garda le silence, se contentant de fixer son regard au-dessus de son épaule, bien qu'elle sentait les yeux de son partenaire de danse posés sur elle, parcourant son visage. Il eut un léger rire.

\- Que pensez-vous de Minrathie ?

La Dalatienne sentit qu'il fallait lui répondre, à un moment ou un autre. Elle ne devait pas saboter les relations entre Kirkwall et l'Empire Tévintide, pour Varric.

\- Merveilleuse, répondit-elle sincèrement. Ce palais est un joyau. J'ai hâte de le découvrir en plein jour.

\- Tevinter est une terre de richesse. Noble. Première terre des Hommes. Kirkwall est certes une cité fort honorable, avec une certaine influence sur le commerce, mais elle ne pourra jamais concurrencer Minrathie.

Cette fois encore, Lavellan garda le silence. Que répondre face à cela ?

\- Cela vous plairait de vivre ici ?

\- Je ne connais pas suffisamment les lieux pour me prononcer, Lord Domus.

Sa voix claqua, comme un fouet. Mais au lieu de contrarier le noble, cela ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

\- Je suis sûre que vous vous plairiez ici. Vous pourriez être à mes cotés ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Sous la surprise, l'elfe rata un pas qui la déséquilibra légèrement. Morvan en profita, en la rattrapant, pour la serrer contre lui.

\- Certains elfes entrent dans leur plein grès au service de familles Tévintide. Et si vous entriez à mon service ?

Sa joue était posée contre la sienne tandis que ses lèvres susurraient ces mots à son oreille. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa nuque. Puis, la musique s'interrompit. Fin de la danse. Le Lord pencha légèrement la tête et embrassa la base son cou, un baiser léger, volatile, mais qu'elle avait bien sentit contre sa peau. Elle recula d'un pas et le fixa d'un regard enflammé. L'homme s'éloigna à reculons tout en riant.

Il n'y avait pas de mot suffisamment fort pour exprimer sa colère. Comment ce pauvre humain pouvait lui faire une telle proposition, au coeur même d'un bal ? Devenir son esclave ? Contrariée, elle se dirigea vers un buffet sur lequel étaient disposées de multiples coupes de cristal contenant de la rosée de Rowan, un vin doux, délicat, réconfortant en bouche. Parfait, elle avait besoin de réconfort.

Dès la première gorgée, elle se sentit mieux. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'elle prenait une deuxième gorgée, savourant sa rondeur, son arrière goût fruité...

\- Attention à vous. Ce vin est plus fort qu'on ne le pense, bien qu'il soit doux au palais, surtout pour nous autre elfes.

Le verre quittait ses lèvres tandis qu'elle découvrait son interlocuteur : un elfe élancé dont le visage fin exprimait une froideur polie, une sorte de distance. Cependant, à la différence des autres elfes présents dans la salle, il portait un habit de belle facture qui, sans être richement décoré, apportait une certaine prestance à son interlocuteur. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient tressés et rassemblés en une espèce de catogan, sans le ruban de satin.

\- Si ça peut me permettre d'oublier un peu.

Son regard coula jusqu'à la silhouette du Tévintide.

\- Morvan Domus fait parti de ces familles encore attachées à l'esclavage.

\- Je savais que l'esclavage était encore une pratique coutumière et ancrée dans les esprits à Tévinter, mais de là à me proposer d'entrer à son service.

La Dalatienne vit l'espace d'un instant le regard de l'elfe s'obscurcir.

\- Ha, vous avez rencontré Falon.

Puis, le visage reprit son masque de politesse et s'inclina légèrement à l'arrivée de Dorian.

\- Inqui... Comtesse Lavellan, se rattrapa-t-il devant le regard perçant de son ami, je vous présente Falon, un ancien esclave qui représente aujourd'hui la communauté elfe de Tévinter.

Ancien ? Représentant ?

\- Il est temps que l'Empire s'affranchisse des esclaves. Une bonne économie peut fleurir sans chaîne, sans travail forcé, sans rafle.

\- Dorian...

L'ancienne Inquisitrice était surprise mais aussi béate et admirative devant cette volonté de changement.

\- Un autre, avant vous, a tenté d'abolir l'esclavage. Il a été assassiné. Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir prendre ce chemin, le Tévintide ?

\- Plus que jamais, le Nain.

Lavellan s'inclina légèrement devant Falon.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Dorian prit alors les mains de la jeune elfe et les serra fort.

\- Mon amie, j'ai tant appris à vos cotés. Je voulais me montrer digne de votre amitié.

Comment ne pas être touchée par un tel discours.

\- Vous avez tout changé. Vous avez apporté une nouvelle vision des choses, plus belle, plus juste, plus grande. Et puis, comme l'avait dit Solas, un jour lors de nos voyages, Tevinter n'est pas un endroit sûr pour un elfe. J'aimerai changé cela...

De multiples sentiments se bousculaient en elle : joie, émotion, tristesse à l'évocation de son amour perdu. Falon et Varric le fixait en silence.

\- Il m'avait un jour suggéré de libérer les esclaves de toutes races de l'Empire. Et qu'avais-je répondu ? Que je ne savais pas si je pouvais le faire.

Dorian eut un rire amer.

\- L'Empire est fier de penser être à l'origine de la chute d'Arlathann. Il est temps de rétablir la vérité.

Varric applaudit devant ce beau discours tandis que Lavellan et Falon le regardaient intensément.

\- Dorian... pourquoi faites-vous...

\- Parce que nous pouvons vivre en paix, répondit Dorian en l'interrompant. Parce qu'on ne devrait pas nous juger par notre physique, notre taille, nos oreilles.

Puis il poussa un long soupir.

\- J'aurai tellement voulu le voir faire fleurir les arbres en dansant nu.

\- Dorian, s'indigna Lavellan tandis que ses joues rosissaient légèrement.

D'elles-même les images s'imposaient. Falon se racla la gorge avec gêne et Varric se frappa le front.

\- Quoi ? N'est-ce pas le propre de la magie elfique d'interagir avec la nature ?

\- Votre perversité n'a donc aucune limite.

\- Si vous saviez, Varric...

\- Oh non, je ne veux rien savoir.

Rire. Il éclata, sans prévenir. Clair, pétillant. Les regards du petit groupe convergèrent vers l'inquisitrice déchue. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas rit de la sorte ? Même si le souvenir de Solas était bien présent dans cette conversation, ravivant la plaie béante de son coeur, elle riait. Ils la faisaient rire. Puis, Dorian la suivit allègrement dans cet éclat. Varric se cachait derrière le poing et même l'elfe Falon esquissa un sourire.

\- Vos traits d'humour m'avaient manquée.

Dorian eut un sourire fier. Certes, il lui faisait souvent part de ses réflexions douteuses par télécristal, mais cela n'avait pas le même charme de vive voix.

\- Et vous m'avez manqué, ma meilleure amie, la seule.

Combien de fois lui avait-il exprimé son amitié de la sorte ?

\- Bien. A présent, si vous le permettez, messieurs, j'aimerai visiter ce palais et ses jardins.

\- Puis-je guider votre visite ? Demanda Falon.

La solitude aurait été préférable, telle était sa pensée l'espace d'une seconde. Cependant, il y avait chez ce Falon ce petit quelque chose, une curiosité, une impression. Lentement, elle hocha la tête. Alors, ensemble, ils prirent la direction de la porte-fenêtre la plus proche.

\- Tiens...

\- Qu'y a-t'il Varric ?

\- Il me semblait que les fleurs dans ce vase étaient encore en bourgeon. J'ai dû rêver.

L'air frais de la nuit lui fit le plus grand bien. Le visage tourné vers le ciel, elle observait les étoiles et le fin croissant de lune qui éclairaient naturellement les lieux. La jeune elfe avait toujours aimé ces heures sombres et calmes durant lesquelles elle aimait s'allonger dans l'herbe et contempler la voute céleste. Elle suivit Falon à travers les allées de buissons et de fleurs. Alors qu'il la conduisait jusqu'à un point du jardin qui « valait le coup d'oeil », la Dalatienne observait son dos, sa démarche, sa silhouette.

\- Avez-vous déjà franchi les frontières de l'Empire Tévinter ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, brisant le silence paisible qui s'était instauré entre les deux elfes.

Falon, tout en continuant de marcher, tourna la tête dans sa direction, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

Lavellan haussa les épaules en laissant son regard vagabonder sur les parterres de fleurs.

\- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu. Ferelden ? Tenta-t-elle.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais croisé ainsi, dit-il après un moment de silence.

\- Ainsi ?

\- Vous devez surement confondre, Inquisitrice.

Des réponses pour le moins évasives. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres.

\- Oui. Peut être.

\- Vous avez croisé beaucoup de monde, durant votre périple.

Il avait raison. Et puis, il fallait bien avouer que par moment, les elfes paraissaient si semblables. Enfin, ils arrivèrent jusqu'au bout du jardin et alors, la vision fut de toute beauté. Les jardins bordant le palais étaient, tout comme le palais, situés dans les hauteurs de la ville, tout comme Kirkwall. Seulement, la vue était bien plus prenante, plus symbolique.

\- C'est...

Falon hocha la tête, lentement, tandis qu'elle se postait à ses cotés, au bord du vide.

\- La forêt d'Arlathann, souffla la jeune femme.

Son héritage.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, l'ancienne inquisitrice fronça les sourcils tout en se massant l'épaule. Une légère douleur l'avait réveillée. Certes soutenable, elle n'en était pas moins désagréable, comme de petites aiguilles qu'on lui aurait planté dans l'omoplate. Néanmoins, cette petite souffrance fut bien vite remplacée par le souvenir de la nuit dernière ; la forêt d'Arlathann qui s'étendait au loin, à l'autre bout du pays mais parfaitement visible depuis les hauteurs de Minrathie. Et encore, on ne voyait qu'une infime parcelle de la forêt. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de parcourir la terre de ses ancêtres. Pendant de longues heures, elle avait parlé avec Falon des terres perdues, des ruines anciennes, de l'immatériel. Lavellan, d'une certaine manière, retrouvait cette complicité autour du savoir et de la connaissance qu'elle entretenait auparavant avec Solas. C'était plaisant.

La douleur s'était dissipée. Encore allongée dans les draps de satin, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel était d'un bleu pur et les oiseaux volaient allègrement tout en sifflant joyeusement. Une belle journée s'annonçait. Alors, d'un geste vif, l'elfe souleva les couvertures et s'échappa du lit à baldaquin.

Le palais d'été était tout aussi magnifique de nuit comme de jour. Le matin, les rayons du soleil frappaient les immenses baies vitrées, réchauffant l'espace et baignant les salles fastueuses de lumière. Lavellan arpentait un couloir de dorure dont les portraits représentaient les glorieuses périodes de fastes de Tévinter.

\- Mon amie, s'exclama une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Dorian courait à petites foulées dans sa direction.

\- Je vous cherchais partout. Venez avec moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, le Tévintide saisit la main de l'elfe et l'emporta à sa suite. Quiconque aurait observé ces deux personnes pourrait les croire proche, très proche même. C'était un beau tableau qu'ils offraient là. Mais c'était mal connaitre le magister Pavus qui préférait la compagnie des hommes. Néanmoins, la jeune femme aimait flirter avec lui, c'était plaisant. Amusant même. Ensemble, ils descendirent les volées de marches du quartier noble jusqu'à atteindre l'extérieur de la ville.

\- J'ai pensé que les revoir vous ferait plaisir, souffla le mage en pointant du doigt une direction sur sa droite.

\- Les revoir ? Demanda-t-elle avant de suivre des yeux la voie montrée par son ami.

C'est alors qu'elle les vit. Son regard se mit à pétiller et sans attendre une minute de plus, elle se précipita vers l'aravel et le clan Lavellan qui avait fait halte aux portes de la cité.

\- Andaran atish'an. Qu'il est bon de vous revoir, mon enfant.

Dorian était fier de sa nouvelle ruse et il observait l'archiviste saluer chaleureusement l'héroïne de son clan. Le vieil elfe caressait les cheveux de sa protégée et embrassa le haut de son front. Puis, avec une infinie tendresse, il prit son bras artificiel.

\- Je regrette de vous avoir envoyée là bas. Vous avez tant perdu.

La tristesse était perceptible dans le ton de sa voix et sur son visage marqué par la vie. L'ancienne inquisitrice posa sa main valide sur celle de l'archiviste.

\- Mais j'ai tant gagné, Hahren.

\- Enansal !

Un elfe s'approcha en courant et saisit l'ancienne inquisitrice dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer furieusement et lui arrachant un éclat de rire.

\- Halani ! Repose là, gronda légèrement le maître du clan Lavellan bien qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

Les retrouvailles faisaient plaisir à voir.

\- Ton absence s'est fait sentir. Tu nous as tant manqué.

Cependant, alors que l'elfe reposait son amie sur la terre ferme, son regard se porta sur son visage.

\- Tes Valasslin. Elles ont disparu, s'exclama le membre de son clan tout en caressant son visage, cherchant vainement une trace de ces écritures.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, souffla-t-elle.

Halani s'écarta d'un pas mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard, interrogateur, de son visage mis à nu. L'archiviste rompit le contact en posant une main dans le dos de sa protégée.

\- Nous avons du temps à rattraper, ma fille. Tu dois avoir tant de choses à nous raconter. Rejoins nous ce soir avec tes amis.

La Dalatienne hocha la tête. Le sage elfe déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa protégée puis rejoignit les autres membres du clan.

\- Votre père est donc le chef de votre clan ? Demanda Varric qui les avait rejoint en compagnie de Falon tandis que les Lavellan installaient le campement pour la nuit.

Enansal rejoignit le groupe tout en regardant l'archiviste organiser les membres, assignant à chacun une tâche.

\- C'est lui qui m'a élevé, comme sa propre fille, répondit-elle avec douceur.

\- Au fait, que veut dire « Enansal » ? Demanda Dorian. « J'ai entendu cet elfe vous appeler ainsi. Est-ce un titre ? »

Le sourire de Lavellan se fit espiègle.

\- Et bien… c'est mon nom. Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé, répondit-elle en reculant d'un pas face à la surprise de ses compagnons.

Tous l'appelaient « Inquisitrice », ou « ma dame », parfois « petite », et maintenant « comtesse ».

\- Par le Créateur, mon amie.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, Dorian. Je le trouve trop prétentieux pour le porter.

\- Il vous va pourtant parfaitement, répondit Falon.

Les regards de Varric et Dorian convergèrent vers lui.

\- « Enansal » signifie 'cadeau', 'bénédiction'.

\- Falon a raison, personne ne peut porter ce nom aussi bien que vous.

Rougissante, Enansal détourna le regard tandis que ses deux amis riaient sous cape mais le regard tendre et pétillant. Puis, Dorian dut retourner au palais afin de préparer une intervention devant le magister et proposer son décret à propos de l'abolition de l'esclavage. Varric, quant à lui, s'en retourna dans sa chambre. Il avait quelques idées qu'il devait coucher sur papier avant qu'elles ne s'envolent. Ainsi, Falon et Enansal se retrouvèrent seuls et ensemble ils arpentèrent les rues de la vieille ville, près du port, là où se trouvaient les quartiers plus populaires.

\- Parlez-moi de votre enfance en Dalatie.

Devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, Falon se justifia.

\- J'ai passé ma vie dans les murs de cette cité. Dans ce quartier même. J'aimerai connaitre votre mode de vie.

Le regard d'Enansal se perdit sur les murs de la cité qu'elle parcourait aux cotés de l'elfe libre.

\- Je peux vous expliquer comment nous grandissons dans mon clan, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance.

\- Aucun ? S'étonna Falon.

La jeune femme hocha négativement la tête.

\- Une mauvaise chute quand j'avais quatorze ans. Le clan devait se rendre à l'Arlathvhen.

\- La réunion des Dalatiens.

Enansal confirma ses dires, bien que surprise qu'il connaisse cet évènement.

\- J'ai lu, se justifia-t-il face à son regard surpris. J'étais chargé de l'entretien de la bibliothèque du palais.

Enansal inclina la tête légèrement sur le coté, comme à chaque fois que sa curiosité était piquée au vif, ou qu'une chose ou une personne captait son intérêt.

\- Vous êtes une personne surprenante, Falon.

L'elfe sourit et la remercia. Encore une fois, elle eut une étrange impression en le regardant. Il avait parfois des expressions du visage qui lui semblaient familières.

\- Et même à travers l'immatériel, vous n'avez jamais voulu retrouver vos souvenirs ?

Le regard de l'elfe se perdit dans le vide et inconsciemment, elle s'arrêta. Falon, les mains croisées dans le dos, cessa son avancée à son tour.

\- Pendant un temps, j'ai essayé. Je ne reconnaissais même pas les membres de mon clan. Mais à chaque fois que j'approchais du but, que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte, je me réveillais.

Elle le fixa.

\- Systématiquement.

Falon plongea dans ses réflexions.

\- Je dois avouer que c'est bien étrange. Comme si l'immatériel même vous empêchez de retrouver la mémoire.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux oublier.

Son interlocuteur posa un regard neutre sur elle, néanmoins intense.

\- Vous le pensez réellement ?

Enansal demeura silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, prenant le temps de la réflexion.

\- Non, répondit-elle finalement. Mais cela me permet de mettre les questions sans réponse de coté… pour l'instant. Pour le reste, c'est notre passé qui forge l'être que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Je ne voudrais rien oublier d'autre.

Falon sembla satisfait de la réponse à en voir le léger sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Et puis, je garde espoir de les retrouver un jour, ajouta-t-elle en retrouvant son énergie.

Et aussi de le retrouver. Mais cela, elle se garda bien de le dire. De toute façon, il ne connaissait pas son histoire en détail pendant l'Inquisition.

\- Vous êtes étonnante, Inquisitrice.

\- Je ne suis plus l'inquisitrice, déclara-t'elle pour la énième fois mais avec un léger rire dans la voix.

Même après avoir été évincée par Orlaïs et Férelden, elle restait l'Inquisitrice. Et elle avait beau reprendre ses amis et autres gens, ce titre était ancré dans les esprits. Inquisitrice était devenu un surnom.

\- Veuillez me pardonner. Question d'habitude.

\- D'habitude ? s'étonna Enansal.

Pendant un instant, une ombre passa sur le visage de Falon.

\- Même ici, vos exploits ont eu un retentissement. Ne voyez-vous pas les regards que les gens portent sur vous ?

Le regard des gens ? Alors, seulement maintenant, Enansal remarqua les oeillades des passants, les murmures des commerçants lors de son passage, les sourires d'autres.

\- Pour certain, vous incarnez l'espoir. Pour d'autre, un exemple à suivre.

\- Et vous, Falon, que pensez-vous ?

L'elfe eut un rire.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Le sourire de l'elfe se fit malicieux, puis, lentement, il se fana et la mélancolie prit place sur son visage pâle.

\- Falon ?

\- Veuillez m'excuser. De vieux souvenirs qui se réveillent.

Enansal garda le silence tandis qu'ils marchaient lentement, les mains croisées dans le dos.

\- Je préfère attendre de vous connaitre davantage avant de d'exprimer mon avis, Enansal.

Enansal hocha la tête et ils reprirent tranquillement leur découverte de la ville.

(…)

\- Je n'ai jamais assisté à un quelconque évènement de la sorte.

\- Vous êtes plutôt habitué aux vastes de la cour, Papillote. Vous êtes né avec un service entier en or dans la bouche.

Enansal éclata de rire devant le trait d'esprit de Varric et l'air précieux de Dorian.

\- J'espère que vous apprécierez.

\- Est-ce que les elfes danseront nus ?

Enansal, n'y tenant plus, lui assena une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Vous l'avez cherché ! Déclara Varric en haussa les épaules.

Le petit groupe franchit les portes de la ville et s'éloigna du sentier. Le campement Dalatien s'était installé un peu plus loin. Ils pouvaient voir les flammes du feu de camp s'élever au loin. Ils furent accueillis avec chaleur. Les clans elfiques étaient pourtant connus pour leur coté sectaire, ne désirant pas se mêler aux humains. Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient rejeter le Magister Pavus. Non seulement il était l'ami proche d'une des leurs, mais en plus il était à l'origine de leur présence ici.

\- Magister Pavus. Nous voulions vous remercier, mon clan et moi-même pour votre invitation. Revoir Enansal nous comble de joie.

Le regard du vieil elfe se posa tendrement sur sa protégée.

\- Mais nous vous remercions aussi de nous permettre de retrouver la terre de nos ancêtres. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas fouler la terre de la forêt d'Arlathann.

Et pouvoir le faire pour l'Arlathvhen était une bénédiction pour le peuple elfe.

\- Mais arrêtons de parler. Le temps est à la célébration.

Les elfes se mirent alors à jouer. C'était une musique entrainante. Dans tout Thédas, on connaissait essentiellement les berceuses, des chants plutôt doux et lyriques produits par les elfes. C'était une belle découverte pour ceux qui avaient accompagné l'ancienne inquisitrice.

Enansal dansait autour du feu, proche du brasier, sans craindre la brulure des hautes flammes. Cette danse était bien éloignée des valses orlésiennes ou tévintides, mais elle avait un charme tribal qui ravit le regard de Dorian. Son regard courrait sur les silhouettes masculines du clan et d'après l'éclat de ses prunelles, il appréciait. Varric s'empressa de noter quelques lignes dans un petit carnet qu'il gardait constamment sur lui. Falon, quant à lui, contemplait la cérémonie un fin sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il découvrait les festivités pour la première fois.

Hahren s'approcha des trois hommes qui restaient en retrait.

\- Il est rare que des étrangers assistent à ce genre de festivité, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant à leurs coté. Mais je ne peux que vous honorer pour avoir pris soin d'Enansal et mener à bien ce combat contre l'engeance.

Varric toussa avec gêne en détournant le regard et Dorian eut un petit rire en se massant la nuque. Falon, lui, n'eut aucune réaction. Après tout, il n'était pas présent lors des évènements de l'Inquisition. D'ailleurs, se sentant légèrement en dehors de la discussion, il se rapprocha d'un hahl qui se reposait non loin tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur les festivités.

\- Nous n'avons rien fait, déclara finalement Varric. C'est elle, et elle seule qui a mené à bien ce combat. Elle est l'Inquisitrice. La messagère d'Andraste, sans vouloir faire offense à votre religion, bien entendu.

Hahren eut un sourire énigmatique.

\- Vous ne m'offensez pas.

Dorian vint à la rescousse du nain.

\- L'Inquisitrice était au sommet de notre organisation. Elle dirigeait les opérations, prenait les décisions. Elle était même en première ligne lors des grandes batailles.

\- N'avait-elle pas des conseillers ?

Varric grommela.

\- Certes, mais, elle représentait… tout.

Le regard d'Hahren se posa sur sa protégée qui rayonnait parmi ses semblables.

\- Vous n'avez pas tort, maître nain, mais laissez moi reformuler ma pensée de manière plus imagée. La pierre qui se trouve au sommet de la montagne est-elle plus importante que les pierres qui en forment le pied ?

Cette phrase les deux hommes pensifs.

\- Les grandes choses se construisent rarement seules. Et on oublie trop souvent les origines mêmes.

Le vieil elfe se redressa en les saluant et se dirigea cette fois-ci vers l'elfe citadin. Falon se redressa et posa une main sur le coeur, saluant respectueusement l'arrivée de l'archiviste.

\- Falon, c'est cela ?

Ledit elfe hocha la tête.

\- Le magister Pavus m'a parlé de vous dans ses lettres. Vous êtes un symbole pour notre peuple à Minrathie.

L'elfe fut surpris.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous a raconté Sir Pavus, mais je ne suis qu'un elfe parmi tant d'autres.

\- Juste un elfe ? S'enquit l'archiviste.

Le ton du vieil elfe laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas que cela et cela mit Falon légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Que pourrais-je être d'autre ? Je suis né esclave et on m'a affranchi il y a un mois de cela. Je ne possède rien, pas de titre, pas de maison, rien.

\- Faut-il posséder quelque chose pour être quelqu'un ?

L'archiviste marquait un point. Dorian et Varric écoutait l'échange également, curieux d'entendre les dires de cet elfe.

\- Et si un homme perd tout ce qu'il possède, son titre, tout ce qui fait de lui ce qu'il est ?

Dorian haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Ou voulait-il en venir.

\- Qu'avez vous perdu ? S'enquit-il en se rapprochant, Varric sur les talons.

Falon resta silencieux mais il fixait le Dalatien avec intensité.

\- Si un homme perd tout ce qu'il possède, perd-t'il sa valeur ? Ou bien est-ce le commencement d'une nouvelle vie ?

Que répondre à ces mots emplis de sagesse. La main de l'archiviste désigna l'assemblée.

\- Il faut parfois regarder les choses avec son coeur plutôt qu'avec ses yeux. Je pense qu'Enansal vous a apporté plus que ne donnerait les grands princes de Thedas.

Le sourire de l'elfe était malicieux. Il était certain de ses dires, de l'impact qu'avait eu sa fille adoptive sur ces hommes là et plus particulièrement sur le monde. Et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. D'un signe de la tête, Hahren prit congé et rejoignit les siens.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant, souffla Falon en observant Enansal danser. Sa pensée, sa personnalité, sa sagesse.

\- Nous avons tous changé à son contact, déclara Varric. Surtout Papillote.

Dorian renifla légèrement mais il ne pouvait contredire le nain. Enansal avait changé sa vision des choses, des elfes, de l'esclavage, du pouvoir. Il ne pouvait se passer de ses conseils. D'où le télécristal d'ailleurs.

\- Toutes les réformes que j'ai pu mener à Tevinter, jamais je n'aurais pu les faire sans son aide. Si aujourd'hui vous êtes libre, Falon, c'est grâce à elle.

Falon tourna la tête et observa longuement le tévintide.

\- Je dois avouer que j'ai aussi fait cela pour devancer Solas. L'inquisitrice m'a fait réfléchir sur l'avenir de mon pays. Je le détestais mais je ne faisais rien pour le rendre meilleur. J'aime mon pays, j'aime ce monde. Je ferai tout pour qu'il subsiste, lui montrer qu'elfe et humain peuvent vivre en harmonie.

\- Sages paroles, Papillote.

Le Tévintide haussa les épaules.

\- Encore une fois, c'est grâce à elle.

Les trois hommes la regardaient et ils croisèrent son regard rieur tandis qu'elle tournoyait sur elle-même, faisant voleter les pans de sa robe. D'autres dansaient à ses cotés, mais ils ne voyaient qu'elle. Elle irradiait. Puis, une jeune elfe dansa dans leur direction et saisit la main de Falon, l'emportant malgré lui dans l'agitation musicale. Varric explosa littéralement de rire en voyant l'elfe passer de mains en mains, de bras en bras.

\- Votre ancien esclave semble avoir du succès chez ces jeunes elfes.

\- Ce n'était pas MON esclave, Varric. Il travaillait au service du gardien de la bibliothèque. L'elfe parfait pour m'aider à comprendre leur société et représenter leur communauté.

\- Et un espion contre Fen'Harel, n'est-ce pas ? C'est que vous en avez dans le ciboulot, Papillote.

Falon ne savait plus où donner de la tête mais il lui semblait avoir compris quelques pas. Prendre la main de la personne qui venait de la gauche, tourner une fois, une deuxième fois dans l'autre sens, puis en faire de même avec la personne suivante. Il rencontra alors un regard améthyste.

\- Vous vous en sortez bien.

\- J'essaie.

Enansal souriait. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, elle était heureuse et ses soucis était loin derrière elle, reclus dans un coin de son esprit.

(…)

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire de telles choses, Enansal.

\- Parce que c'est la vérité, Halani.

\- Mais elles honorent les dieux elfiques. Te serais-tu convertie à la religion de ces humains ?

\- Il n'y a pas de dieux elfiques. Je pense que…

\- Tu as changé, déclara-t-il en l'interrompant.

L'ancienne inquisitrice essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre et apaiser l'esprit de son vieil ami mais ce dernier était complètement fermé. Ils s'étaient éloigné du camp pour discuter tranquillement, à la demande d'Halani, à l'abris des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- C'est absurde. Comment pouvez-vous faire confiance à cette personne plus qu'à votre propre clan.

Parce qu'il s'agissait de Fen'Harel, mais Halani ne l'entendait pas. Il refusait d'y croire. Un usurpateur selon ses propres dires. Et même s'il était réellement le loup implacable, comment lui faire confiance ? La colère se lisait parfaitement sur le visage du dalatien, cependant, il finit par se calmer et saisit son amie par les épaules.

\- Vous êtes encore jeune, Lethallin. Il est normal de douter à un moment lors de notre existence.

Enansal garda le silence.

\- Vous pourriez refaire la cérémonie des Vallaslin.

La refaire ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne croyait plus aux dieux elfiques.

\- Le clan serait si fier de vous. Nous pourrions symboliser la puissance des elfes.

\- Nous ?

Les mains sur les épaules d'Enansal se pressèrent davantage.

\- Oui, ensemble. Vous et moi. Avec l'Arlathvhen, nous pourrions rassembler les nôtres, les unifier. Retrouver notre gloire d'antan.

\- Halani je…

\- Je vous aime, Enansal.

Le regard de l'elfe s'écarquilla. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à une telle déclaration de la part du membre de sa communauté.

\- Depuis votre arrivée dans le clan, je ne vois que vous.

\- Attendez ! Comment ça depuis mon arrivée ?

Le visage d'Halani se ferma. Le regard sombre, il fit glisser ses mains le long de son cou et saisit fermement son visage. Elle avait beau répéter son prénom, tenter de s'écarter, son visage s'approchait de plus en plus du sien. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, alors elle lui assena un coup de genou dans le ventre et enfin il la libéra de son emprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Halani ? Demanda l'elfe d'une voix plus aiguë.

Le Dalatien avait le souffle coupé, plié en deux par la douleur. Il lui envoya un regard noir, teinté de reproches.

\- Vous avez changé, Enansal.

\- Vous aussi.

Et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Ou peut être avait-il toujours été ainsi. Enansal tourna les talons et rejoignit le clan. Elle se dirigea alors vers celui qui l'avait élevée comme sa propre chair.

\- Hahren.

Le chef de leur clan se tourna vers sa protégée.

\- Vous avez l'air contrariée, Lethallin.

L'elfe garda le silence. Halani choisit également ce moment pour revenir parmi les siens, le pas lourd, le regard fuyant.

\- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Halani a toujours été impétueux.

L'archiviste n'avait pas tort. Néanmoins, plus que le comportement d'Halani, c'était ses paroles qui la perturbait.

\- Halani m'a dit une chose étrange tout à l'heure. Il a dit qu'il ne voyait que moi « depuis mon arrivée dans le clan »… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Le regard de l'elfe s'ancra dans le sien. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot ni n'exprima le moindre sentiment, pourtant Enansal en était certaine, on lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas, Hahren ?

\- Le moment est peut être mal choisi. Attendons la fin d'Arlathvhen pour en discuter, voulez-vous ?

Avait-elle réellement le choix ? Enansal était frustrée alors que les questions s'enchaînaient dans son esprit et demeuraient pour l'instant sans réponse. Mais le vieil homme avait déjà tourné les talons non sans avoir déposé dans les cheveux de sa protégée un baiser paternel. Il avait décidé d'en parler après la grande réunion décennale, et pas avant. Il ne reviendra pas sur sa décision. Le campement rangea petit à petit toute trace de festivité. Demain, les Lavellan prendraient la route pour la forêt d'Arlathann, avant le lever du soleil.

(…)

\- Ce fut un moment fort réjouissant.

\- Votre clan s'est montrant plutôt accueillant.

Enansal demeura silencieuse. L'épisode avec Halani et ce secret que leur archiviste gardait soigneusement, tout cela la laissait pensive.

\- Pourtant, les Dalatiens ne sont pas réputés pour leur hospitalité, sans vouloir vous vexer, Enansal.

\- Vous ne me vexez pas, Varric. Et puis, vous n'avez pas tort. Mon clan est pour le moins… sectaire. Les choses se sont améliorées avec mon implication dans l'influence mais je ne peux pas en dire autant pour les autres dalatiens.

\- Mais pas vous.

Enansal se tourna vers Falon.

\- Vous avez dirigé l'inquisition, oeuvré à la libération d'un peuple autre que le votre.

\- Le loustique a raison, petite. Vous êtes unique.

Enansal eut un doux sourire en les regardant.

\- Tout comme vous.

\- Nous le savons, mon amie. Enfin, surtout moi.

Les rires éclatèrent. Quel bonheur de retrouver Dorian et de découvrir son pays. Puis, elle sentit un petit vent souffler, soulevant doucement sa chevelure immaculée. Des pas. Comme une course. Des rires, cristallins, enfantins. Enansal se retourna. D'où venait ce rire ?

\- Tout va bien ?

Le regard de Falon était posé sur elle, interrogateur, perçant, comme s'il cherchait à lire ses pensées.

\- Hum, oui. J'ai juste cru voir… ça n'a pas d'importance. Rentrons.

Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir entendu quelque chose.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Archonte et chers confrères Magisters ! Salua Dorian vêtu du plus bel uniforme d'apparat de la chambre du Sénat.

L'habit était de belle facture, à l'image même de l'Empire Tevintide. La corps était un sublime brocart, une étoffe de soie rehaussée de dessins brochés d'or et d'argent, de riches fils précieux formant un serpent blanc à deux têtes, emblème de la maison Pavus, celui là même représenté sur l'amulette que lui avait retrouvé l'Inquisitrice. Sur le col de la veste était également représenté signe de l'infini. Le tenue était rehaussée d'un tissus vert, soyeux, une couleur que Dorian appréciait et qui, d'après son égo surdimmensionné, mettait en valeur son regard.

\- Je suis ici devant vous pour vous faire part d'une chose m'a semblé assez importante pour qu'on en discute, ensemble.

Avec une lenteur calculée, la mage arpenta la salle tandis que les autres magister le suivaient des yeux.

\- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps en dehors des frontières de Tevinter, comme vous le savez, en tant que mage d'abord puis comme ambassadeur.

\- Oui nous connaissons vos « exploits », Dorian.

Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assemblée et le Tévintide se joignit à eux.

\- Comme je l'espérais. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour que vous me léchiez les bottes.

Ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

\- En parcourant les royaumes de Férelden et d'Orlaïs mais surtout en combattant aux cotés de l'Inquisitrice, j'ai eu comme une révélation. En rentrant à Minrathie, j'ai croisé un jeune elfe, assis sur le perron d'une porte, le visage tuméfié. Il portait une simple tunique, trouée. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait ici et pourquoi il avait le visage dans un sale état, savez-vous ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Qu'il attendait son maître, qu'il l'avait mis dans cet état parce que c'était l'usage. Un peu plus loin, j'ai croisé une jeune femme dont les larmes avaient creusé des sillons sur les joues mais le regard était sec, absent, vide. Du sang coulait le long de ses cuisses.

\- Allez en au fait, Magister Pavus, demanda l'Archonte.

Dorian eut un demi sourire.

\- Cette vision vous dérange ? Est-ce choquant d'en parler ?

C'était une question purement rhétorique.

\- Je me suis demande comment des hommes et des femmes pourraient appartenir à d'autres, qu'ils soient elfes, nains, mage ou autre. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte que des hommes que vous appelez esclaves sont les propriétés d'autres hommes qui se croient tout permis. Je vous demande d'imaginer quels sentiments éprouveriez vous si vous seriez traités comme de vulgaires animaux… non plutôt comme de simples objets.

Dorian sortit une bourse de sa poche et la déposa devant un autre magister.

\- Êtes vous un objet que l'on peut acheter, Seigneur Brenius ?

La magister eut un rire quoique gêné.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Pourquoi ?

Le magister ne sut que répondre.

\- L'esclavage est inhumain. Ces personnes travaillent à votre service sans salaire, et que récoltent-ils ? Des coups. Pas tous, me direz-vous. Certains sont bien traités. Mais ils sont bien obligés de faire ce que vous leur demandez de faire.

Dorian continua sa promenade dans l'hémicycle.

\- Comment une personne, dotée d'une âme, pourrait appartenir à une autre ? Parce qu'elle est pauvre ? Parce qu'elle a des oreilles pointues ? Parce qu'elle est… différente ?

\- Vous voulez abolir l'esclavage ? Vous êtes fou ! Toute notre économie repose sur le marché d'esclaves.

\- C'est pour cela pour cela que j'ai invité mon ami Varric Tethras à s'adresser à notre noble organisation.

Varric était, après tout, à la tête de la plus garde cité marchande de Thédas. Pendant un temps, Kirkwall avait été une plaque tournante du commerce d'esclave, en lien avec l'Empire Tévintide. Mais, il était temps de tirer un trait sur ce passé. Le nain s'avança, sortant de l'obscurité pour entre dans la lumière de l'assemblée.

(…)

Il y avait encore tant de pièces qu'elle n'avait pas encore découvert dans le palais d'été. Varric et Dorian étant convoquée au grand Conseil, Enansal se laissa guidée au grès des couloirs jusqu'a une double porte en chêne sculpté qui semblait avoir vu passer les siècles défiler d'après les éraflures et son état malgré l'entretien des esclaves du palais. Curiosité piquée au vif, l'elfe franchit le seuil et découvrir un monde fascinant.

Les étagères courraient le long des murs dans une vaste salle, du sol au plafond, garnies d'ouvrages aux milles couleurs et dont les couvertures de cuir semblait avoir subi également les dégâts du temps. L'ambiance était feutrée, confortable grâce à quelques fauteuils installés ci et là mais également d'une grande clarté grâce aux immenses baies vitrées, garnies de vitraux retraçant l'histoire de l'empire Tévintide.

Tout en arpentant l'espace, sa main caressait le dos des livres, s'attardant parfois sur un titre. Son regard se porta un peu plus haut et fut attiré par l'un deux sur lequel était écrit « Précis d'astronomie de Thédas - Tome 6 : Draconis », d'une soeur nommée Orane Pétrarque. Dans ses périples, Enansal était tombée sur de nombreux astrariums, dévoilant des constellations étranges, vestiges d'un culte Pré-Andrastien de l'Empire. La constellation Draconis en faisait partie et avait intrigué son esprit et celui de ses conseillers. Si le culte des Tevintides étaient voués aux anciens dieux, pourquoi représenter un seul dragon, une constellation pour tous les dragons ?

Enansal tendit la main pour l'attraper, seulement elle était trop petite pour l'atteindre. Alors, un bras s'allongea derrière elle, frôlant son épaule et s'emparant du livre désiré. Enansal sursauta et se retourna d'un bond et rencontra un regard gris orage et froid, deux prunelles appartenant à ce noble Tévintide qui l'avait fait valser lors de son arrivée à Minrathie.

\- Est-ce ce livre que vous voulez ?

Il avait le même sourire que lors de leur première rencontre, un rictus supérieur teinté d'une ironie qu'il ne cherchait pas à feindre, pas même dans le ton de sa voix. Enansal le fixa avec un air de défi. Cet homme ne l'effrayait pas, pas le moins du monde. Elle hocha lentement la tête et tendit la main pour s'en emparer.

\- Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ? Demanda Morvan en maintenant toujours le livre que l'Inquisitrice venait de saisir.

Son regard était ancré dans le sien et Enansal ne pouvait nier qu'il avait un certain charme magnétique. Ses prunelles azuréennes étaient perçantes, comme s'il lisait au plus profond d'elle, sa respiration se coupa tandis qu'un étrange brasier s'animait en elle. L'elfe crut lire dans ses prunelles une étincelle d'amusement. Il semblait même satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait. Voyant cela, Enansal s'enhardit et reprit contenance.

\- Plus qu'une réponse positive, vous cherchez à me perturber, monsieur. Et vous y prenez un malin plaisir.

L'homme éclata de rire en lâchant le grimoire.

\- Vous êtes perspicace.

Puis, il reprit un air sérieux, plus sombre. Les mains croisées dans le dos, il fit quelques pas, tournant d'elle tel un vautour devant une carcasse.

\- Comment une elfe, une simple mage, se hisse-t-elle à une telle position ?

\- S'est hissée, corrigea Enansal. Je ne suis plus Inquisitrice.

\- Mais votre titre demeure dans les esprits et on ne cesse de parler de vous par delà les frontières.

Le menton de la jeune femme se redressa légèrement, adoptant sans réellement s'en rendre compte une attitude plus altière et quelque peu arrogante. Le regard de Morvan se mit à pétiller en observant cette gestuelle défiante qu'il semblait d'ailleurs apprécier.

\- Ce titre vous fait-il peur, monsieur ?

Le Tevintide eut un petit rire tout en s'inclinant en une révérence factice et ironique.

\- N'y voyez là qu'une preuve de mon grand interêt… ma Dame.

Après un dernier regard perçant, l'homme tourna les talons et quitta la bibliothèque. Enansal ne put réprimer un frisson. Morvan ne l'effrayait pas, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui, une impression profonde et bien cachée qui faisait battre son coeur d'un rythme saccadé. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs amples respirations que l'elfe put reprendre son calme, apaiser sa colère et enfin se concentrer sur le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle principale afin de s'installer pour commencer sa lecture, Enansal vit un peu plus loin une silhouette en train de ranger une pile d'ouvrage, perché sur une échelle. Elle reconnut aisément l'elfe Falon. Il lui avait dit auparavant qu'il avait été esclave au sein de la bibliothèque. Ainsi, il restait tout de même dans cette salle pour continuer son travail.

Silencieusement, elle se rapprocha de lui et alors qu'il descendait pour ranger un manuscrit dans les basses étagères.

\- Vous allez donc tant les livres ?

Falon sursauta et se retourna en portant la main à sa poitrine, comme pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur.

\- Inquisitrice.

Enansal roula des yeux, ce qui apporta un fin sourire sur les lèvres de l'elfe.

\- Pardonnez moi, Enansal, corrigea-t'il avec une légère inclination de la tête.

Et elle lui accorda ce pardon d'un mouvement du poignet. Cependant, quelque chose l'intrigua, une impression étrange.

\- Je vous fais visiter ?

L'ancienne Inquisitrice accepta et elle le suivit dans le dédale livresque. Tandis qu'il la guidait à travers les salles, expliquant l'organisation de l'espace, elle contemplait son dos, sa démarche, son regard. Même le timbre de sa voix semblait avoir changé

\- Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que quelque chose vous tracasse ?

Falon interrompit sa marche et se tourna vers elle, une expression de profonde interrogation sur le visage.

\- Vous n'êtes pas comme d'habitude.

L'elfe se tendit, imperceptiblement.

\- Est-ce à cause du débat que mène aujourd'hui Dorian ? Demanda-t'elle doucement.

Les lèvres pincées, le jeune homme acquiesça. Ses épaules retombèrent sensiblement, auparavant tendues comme un arc.

\- J'admire le combat du Seigneur Pavus pour la cause de l'esclavage mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit voué à l'échec, avoua-t'il.

Le poing de l'elfe se serra doucement à la base du cou, enserrant le col de sa chemise. Il était apparemment mal à l'aise. Son regard se ferma, sa tête s'inclina légèrement vers le bas.

\- Celui qui combat peut perdre, commença Enansal d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et continua.

\- Mais celui qui ne combat pas a déjà perdu.

Alors il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il avait retrouvé sa force, son étincelle d'intelligence, son dos se raidit pour adopter une posture plus droite. Elle retrouvait le Falon qu'elle avait rencontré.

\- Votre optimisme est légendaire.

Le sourire d'Enansal s'agrandit tandis qu'il reprenait sa marche lente, les mains croisées dans le dos. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle dans laquelle peu d'ouvrages étaient entreposés. Ils étaient même exposés. Falon la laissa entrer en premier dans cet antre faiblement éclairé par la lumière de quelques bougies et par les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers des vitraux multicolores. Son regard se posa sur les murs et elle contempla les portraits accrochés entre les étagères. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur leurs mains.

\- Ce sont des orbes.

Falon s'approcha d'elle et suivit son regard.

\- Ce sont des…

\- Des Somnaborium, continua Enansal. Dorian nous a parlé des ces orbes datant d'une ère bien avant le Magister. C'était lorsque nous combattons Corypheus, précisa-t'elle en passant d'un portrait à l'autre.

Ces doigts caressèrent la sphère sur le portrait d'un vieil homme au port altier.

\- Lui aussi avait un orbe, d'origine elfique.

Falon garda le silence pendant un moment avant de sortir d'un rayonnage un vieux grimoire, poussiéreux, qui ne devait guère être lu très souvent.

\- Connaissez vous l'histoire de l'Empire Tévintide ? Demanda-t'il en caressant la couverture cuir, enlever la fine couche de poussière qui s'était installée.

Enansal hocha négativement la tête tout en prenant place sur l'une des chaises de l'endroit.

\- Les Neromeniens sont connus pour être le tout premier peuple humain à avoir foulé le sol de Thedas. Parmi eux se trouvaient les "Rêveurs", des hommes qui disaient avoir rencontré les « anciens » dieux. Pour prouver leurs dires, ils pouvaient utiliser de puissants pouvoirs magiques. Ils étaient les premiers mages, craints et respectés, ils furent mit à la tête de la société.

\- Le magisterium.

L'elfe prit le livre ouvert que lui tendait Falon, contemplant les gravures et les enluminures demeurées intacts malgré le temps.

\- La suite de l'histoire, vous la connaissez. Les Dragons, dieux anciens, ont corrompu un groupe de Magister, dont faisait partie Corypheus.

Magie du sang. Sacrifice. Entrée physique dans l'immatériel. Corruption de la cité d'or. Puis, les Enclins. Un air triste marqua les traits de la Messagère.

\- J'ai toujours été particulièrement curieuse, intéressée par l'essence même de la magie, cherchant à pousser au plus loin ma maitrise des arcanes. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que c'est cette soif de savoir qui a conduit aux Enclins et à la destruction du monde des forces obscures.

La tête basse, elle observait le grimoire que lui avait tendu Falon ainsi que celui qu'elle avait retiré des étagères, à propos de la constellation Draconis. L'ancien esclave s'approcha d'elle et plia les genoux, dans une position accroupie, afin de croiser son regard fuyant.

\- Ce n'est pas la Connaissance qui est responsable des ombres, mais la Cupidité.

Sa main se posa sur la sienne en geste prévenant pour la rassurer.

\- La différence entre les deux est mince, mais elle existe. L'un étant la corruption de l'autre.

Le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait envahie s'effaça progressivement. Enansal appréciait beaucoup Falon, son esprit, son caractère. A bien des égards il lui rappelait Solas, cette connaissance, cette volonté de transmettre, cette sagesse. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Son coeur saignait à cette idée, même après cette longue année à le voir sporadiquement à travers ses rêves, sous la forme d'un loup.

Plus légère, comme délestée d'un poids, l'Inquisitrice se redressa et quitta la salle des Archives. Sa lecture l'attendait et Falon reprit son travail.

_Appelée "le Dragon-sire" dans la langue commune, la constellation Draconis est toujours symbolisée par un dragon en plein vol. Cependant, les historiens contemporains pensent que ce n'était pas le cas dans la Tévinter antique. La plupart des représentations draconiques de Tévinter étant consacrées aux anciens dieux, pourquoi dédier une constellation aux dragons en général alors qu'ils vénéraient à ce point certains dragons en particulier ? Cette hypothèse est relancée par la découverte de dessins plus anciens, qui montrent Draconis sous une forme plus serpentine, représentant peut-être une créature marine oubliée ou un huitième ancien dieu inconnu qui a disparu des chroniques historiques._* (Tiré du codex de Dragon Age)

Un schéma de la constellation accompagnait l'explication, un fin trait blanc reliait les Dix-Sept étoiles brillantes, formant cette image d'un dragon prenant son envol. Lors de son aventure, la constellation Draconis avait été sa première découverte à travers les Astrarium, dans les Marches Solitaires. Elle l'avait de suite fascinée et le fait qu'on n'en sache guère davantage, que ce soit en Orlaïs, Férelden et même à Tévinter, ne faisait qu'attiser sa curiosité.

\- Vous trouvez votre bonheur ?

La voix de son ami la fit sursauter, déclenchant son hilarité.

\- Je savais que je vous faisais de l'effet.

\- M'en suis-je jamais caché ?

Le sourire du Tévintide s'agrandit alors que l'Inquisitrice posait la main sur son bras et lui lançait un regard charmeur, la voix suave et chaude. Tout aussi enjôleur, Dorian saisit les doigts de son amie et y déposa un baiser.

\- Vous feriez un beau couple, tous les deux, déclara Varric les bras croisés, le ton ironique, comme à son habitude.

\- Je crains qu'il ne me manque quelque chose pour séduire définitivement le Magister Pavus.

Le deux individus s'esclaffèrent tandis que Varric roulait des yeux. Quelques regards appuyés accompagnés de « chuut » les firent baisser d'un ton.

\- Seigneur Pavus. Comment s'est passé la réunion, s'enquit Falon en se rapprochant.

Aussitôt, les mines des deux hommes s'assombrirent, ce qui n'était pas spécialement de bon augure.

\- Nous avons le soutien de quelques membres mais nous sommes loin d'avoir la majorité.

\- N'abandonnait pas, Papillotte. Ces choses là prennent du temps.

Le souvenir de Morvan dans la bibliothèque revient à l'esprit d'Enansal.

\- Le seigneur Domus ne fit pas parti du Magister ? demanda-t'elle. Il semble pourtant puissant.

\- Morvan Domus est certes puissant, mais ce n'est pas un mage.

Dorian se lança alors dans des explications du système politique tévintide. Il apprit à Enansal et Varric que les Magisters étaient issus du Cercle des Mages et de la Chantrie Impériale cependant la plupart des membres héritaient leur siège d'un ancêtre lointain grâce à la faveur d'un Archonte. Si autrefois il n'était pas indispensable d'être mage, depuis l'Ère des Tours, les non-mages furent progressivement évincés du pouvoir.

\- Donc, résuma Varric, tout mage qui n'est pas bien né n'a aucune influence hormis celle qu'il peut se ménager de par son talent et sa fortune personnelle.

Et les non-mage n'avaient aucune chance d'entrer dans les sphères du pouvoir.

Soudain, il y eut comme un tremblement. Fugace. Les cristaux des lustres s'étaient à peine agités. Les regards du petit groupe se portèrent sur le plafond, silencieux, interrogateurs. Puis, une deuxième secousse, plus forte, fit trembler les murs et certains tableaux s'effondrèrent.

\- Un tremblement de terre ? S'étonna Enansal légèrement déséquilibrée.

Enfin, une troisième. Cette fois là, ce fut comme une explosion qui souffla les vitres aux alentours. Un bruit étrange grondait dehors.

\- Non, souffla Varric. Pas encore. Je ne suis pas prêt pour une nouvelle catastrophe.

Le nain se précipita à l'extérieur et les autres lui emboitèrent rapidement le pas. Leurs pas étaient précipités dans les escaliers, Varric trébucha à trois reprises. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans les jardins du palais, en hauteur par rapport à la ville et ils virent au loin l'océan s'agiter. Un tourbillon s'affolait au coeur de la mer de Nocan, tournoyant, emportant les bateaux qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Par le Créateur, s'exclama Varric. Serait-ce un Maelstrom ?

\- C'est impossible, s'exclama Dorian. Ils apparaissent généralement dans les régions plus au Nord, jamais aussi près de Tevinter.

\- Surtout de cette taille. Il grandit de minute en minute.

Les deux hommes devaient crier pour s'entendre à travers le vent violent qui venait de se lever, soudaine tempête, furieuse colère céleste, trop soudaine pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. Enansal se tourna vers ses deux amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cria-t'elle en retenant ses cheveux qui, malgré leurs attaches, s'échappaient de son chignon, mèches folles emportées par le vent.

Ce fut Varric qui lui répondit.

\- On l'appelle aussi « Trou Noir de l'Océan ». C'est un puissant tourbillon qui emporte tout sur son passage. Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi grand.

Le petit groupe assistait impuissant à ce phénomène qui emportait les navires dans ses entrailles. Même les barques amarrées au port ne pouvaient luter contre le courant.

\- Au moins, le ciel ne va pas se déchirer cette fois, déclara Varric sur le ton de l'humour, dans une vaine tentative de dé-dramatisation.

Le nain n'aurait pas du parler aussi vite car des profondeurs abyssales de la mer surgit un dragon, rugissant furieusement alors qu'il s'élevait dans les airs. Tous les habitants des alentours se tenaient les oreilles tant le cri perçait leurs tympans. Ses écailles étaient d'un violet pur et sombre, brillant à la lueur du soleil. Il volait en stationnaire, comme s'il observait son nouvel environnement puis il commença à s'élever.

\- Il s'en va, s'exclama Varric, comme soulagé.

Cependant, ce qu'il se passa dépassa l'entendement. Arrivé au coeur du ciel, le dragon ouvrit grand sa gueule et envoya un éclair foudroyant dans les nuages. Le ciel alors perdit son bleu azuréen et tous purent voir le voile, d'habitude invisible, cette barrière entre le monde et l'immatériel d'un vert profond. Le dragon continuait de cracher sa foudre infernale, sur le même point du voile.

\- Il veut le déchirer, s'exclama Falon.

\- Le peut-il ? S'étonna Dorian.

Cependant, ce n'est pas un trou qui se forme dans le voile. Au contraire, il se déforma. Quelque chose semblait vouloir en sortir. D'abord, ce fut comme une goutte qui s'accrochait encore, puis, elle dégrossit, une forme se matérialisa.

\- Un démon ! S'exclama une personne, non loin.

Non, ce n'était pas un démon. Le forme devenait humanoïde. Enansal avait vu suffisamment de démon dans sa vie pour les reconnaitre, même d'aussi loi dans le ciel. La forme se précisait. Longiligne. Fine. Une armure scintillante. Le créateur ? Non, pas avec un dragon.

L'armure se dessina plus clairement. Des arabesques étaient gravées dans l'acier doré, un travail d'orfèvre qui n'était pas sans rappeler les dessins qu'elle avait contemplé dans les anciennes ruines elfiques. Alors une histoire lui revint en mémoire, celle que Solas lui avait conté avant de traverser d'Eluvian, des mages elfes bannis, caché derrière le voile. La source en elle s'agita.

\- Evanuri, dit-elle les dents serrés en se prenant la tête tant les voix étaient nombreuses, formant une horrible cacophonie qui l'empêchait de penser correctement.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Dorian.

Les voix, plus fortes, inquiètes. Cependant, elle perçut ce nom qu'elles répétaient, inlassablement.

\- Andruil.

\- C'est l'un de ces faux dieux, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Varric.

Enansal hocha la tête.

\- La déesse de la chasse, et du sacrifice, précisa Falon, le regard écarquillé.

Son poing était serré contre sa poitrine, maintenant le tissu de sa chemise, comme s'il tentait de se rassurer. Peut-être portait-il une amulette et invoquait-il une quelconque protection ?

\- Cela veut dire que ça a commencé. Solas a commencé son oeuvre.

\- Non… je ne crois pas.

\- Mon amie, il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux, dit Dorian avec une sourde colère. Solas n'est pas notre allié. Il veut la destruction de notre monde. La destruction du voile devait libérer les Evanuris, non ?

Dorian avait raison sur ce point, mais…

\- Dorian, Solas n'est pas un monstre. Il veut rétablir le monde des elfes de jadis, mais pas de cette façon, pas avec un nouvel enclin. Il ne veut pas voir ce monde souffrir. L'apparition d'Andruil est due à autre chose.

Le mage grogna mais ne sut que répondre d'autre. De toute façon, elle n'en démordrait pas.

\- Même après tout ce temps ? Après les révélations ? S'étonna doucement Varric.

Le silence suivit ces questions. La réponse était évidente. Toujours.

\- Regardez, en bas ! S'exclama une autre personne, le ton affolé, appeuré.

Des créatures sortaient des flots et s'amorçaient sur le plage et dans le port de Minrathie.

\- Des engeances, souffla Enansal.

Alors cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Un Enclin. Le sixième d'après la chronologie de Thédas. Donc, le dragon serait en réalité un Archidémon, le dieux Razikaal, vicié, corrompu. Cependant, Enansal avait du mal à faire le lien entre la créature et la déesse elfique.

Alors, il y eut une déflagration, suivie d'un hurlement sinistre. Le dragon avait fini de cracher ses étincelles infernales. Le corps du faux dieu était parfaitement visible dans le ciel, les bras tendu, en croix, les poignets maintenus par des chaînes qui la reliait toujours au Voile. Mais suite à la détonation, la déesse brisa ses chaînes, se décrocha du Voile et tomba un court instant avant d'atterrir sur le dos du dragon.

\- Nom d'un… s'exclama Varric

\- Comment ? Souffla Falon.

De toute l'histoire de Thédas, jamais personne n'avait parlé d'humain, de nain ou d'elfe chevauchant de dragon. A la limite, il y avait l'archonte Thalsian qui avait pactisé avec Dumat, le premier Dragon de l'Enclin, dieu du silence. Il est dit que depuis ce jour, les Tévintides ont appris la magie du sang. Ce serait grâce à cette magie qu'ils auraient pénétré dans l'immatériel.

Les habitants se précipitaient sur les hauteurs de la ville pour se réfugier derrière les remparts de Minrathie, cherchant à échapper aux Engeances. Le Sixième Enclin avait bel et bien débuté. Le ciel avait reprit sa forme, point de brèche, point de déchirure dans le voile, cependant, le dragon s'envolait au loin, en direction de la forêt d'Arlathann. Enansal sentit alors une vague d'effroi prendre possession d'elle et sans attendre, elle se précipita dans les couloirs, courant dans les escaliers. Ses amis hurlaient son prénom mais elle ne les entendait pas. Les images de son clan ravagé par le feu de d'Archidémon se multipliaient, augmentant son angoisse et accélérant sa course. Un humain ou un nain ne pouvait la rattraper.

\- Attendez ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous précipitez ainsi.

Mais pas lui. L'elfe libre lui avait saisi le bras, freinant sa course folle dans les couloirs du palais.

\- Mon clan est là bas, Falon. Je ne peux pas rester là alors qu'ils vont…

La suite mourut au bord de ses lèvres tant l'émotion et la crainte étaient puissantes. Doucement, elle se dégagea de la prise de l'elfe et pénétra dans sa chambre. Il la suivit.

\- Avez-vous seulement un plan ?

\- J'aurai tout le temps d'y penser sur le chemin, dit-elle en ouvrant le coffre au pied du lit contenant ses effets personnelles.

Falon soupira. La Messagère d'Andrasté était bien décidé à partir, coûte que coûte.

\- Ecoutez ! Vous êtes sous l'effet du choc, la panique. Vous devriez…

La fin de sa phrase mourut lentement, laissant sa voix devenir murmure tandis que l'elfe ôtait sa chemise de soie, dévoilant un dos nu, à la peau porcelaine, parfait malgré la petite cicatrice qui zébrait son omoplate. Elle semblait avoir oublié sa présence, le coeur lourd et l'esprit bien trop perturbé pour se préoccuper de sa pudeur.

Falon eut un regard sombre et il se fit violence pour se détourner, inspirant profondément pour contrôler ses pensées. Se rendait seulement t'elle compte de son aura, sa beauté ? Malheureusement, son esprit prit le relai, usant sournoisement de son imagination tandis qu'il entendait les tissus se froisser et choir sur le sol.

\- Vous devriez quoi ?

Et cette voix. Au final, ne pas voir était sûrement pire torture.

\- Laissez tomber, répondit-il finalement tout en se massant l'arrête du nez, chassant ces images du mieux qu'il pouvait de son esprit.

Dorion et Varric arrivèrent tout essoufflés.

\- Par le saint cul d'Andrasté, s'exclama Varric en se détournant, une main sur les yeux.

\- Ha non ! Ça, c'est le saint cul de notre belle Enansal, déclara Dorian en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte, hilare devant les joues rougissantes de l'elfe et du nain.

Et tandis que la Dalatienne enfilait son pantalon, Dorian émit un sifflement.

\- Joli grain de beauté soit dit en passant, dit-il en taquinant la courbe de sa moustache. Il est sur la fesse droite, chuchota-t-il sur le ton de la confiance aux deux autres.

Et il ne manqua pas de remarquer que Falon s'était crispé à l'évocation de ce petit détail tandis que Varric lui assenait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Mon cher Dorian, nous savons tous les deux qu'aussi beau soit mon « grain de beauté », il ne vous attirera jamais.

\- Dans un autre monde, peut-être.

Enansal entra de nouveau dans le champ de vision du nain et de l'elfe tandis qu'elle fouillait dans une commode près de la porte. Il sembla à Falon qu'il pouvait respirer à nouveau et Varric soupira de soulagement. Elle portait cette même tenue que lors de leurs pérégrinations du temps de Corypheus.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé, souffla Varric.

En guise de réponse, Enansal leva son bras gauche. Ce n'était qu'un détail, infime. Eux, ne voyaient rien d'autre qu'elle, ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- Petite, donnez nous cinq minutes et nous vous accompagnerons.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à riposter, Dorian déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Tutut. Ce n'est pas négociable, n'est-ce pas, Falon ? Vous nous accompagnez, n'est-ce pas ?

L'elfe hocha la tête avec un demi sourire. Enansal n'avait apparemment pas le choix. Elle se posa devant eux, bâton en main, ancra son regard en chacun d'eux.

\- Je vous en donne deux.


	5. Chapter 5

NB : J'ai normalement répondu aux autres via la messagerie privée, j'espère que vous avez reçu mes réponses. Merci Cara pour ta review. Je suis ravie de conter un nouvel adepte de cette histoire. L'histoire me trotait dans la tête depuis un bon moment et je ne cache pas que je m'inspire aussi beaucoup d'autres contes et légendes. Ici, les origines de Lavellan vont certainement satisfaire ta curiosité. Pour le Rated, j'ai préféré laissé large et identifier quelques chapitre au besoin. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Au plaisir de te lire.

(...)

\- Et voilà, c'est reparti, grogna Varric, ballotté sur son cheval.

De toute évidence, ses compétences en matière d'équitation ne s'étaient guère améliorées.

\- Voyez le bon coté des choses, Varric, vous pourrez écrire un nouveau livre.

Malgré le stress qui avait envahi toute son être, Enansal se permit un sourire. Elle menait le groupe, hissée sur un cheval, un étalon majestueux avec une telle fougue qu'elle tenait parfois à tenir les rennes. Sans cela, elle distançait ses compagnons.

\- Je pensais vraiment en avoir fini avec tout cela grommela le nain.

\- Pour sûr, on ne s'ennuie pas avec notre amie, déclara Dorian avec un sourire, parfaitement à l'aise sur son destrier. Qu'en dites-vous, Falon ?

L'elfe ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un simple hochement de la tête. Il avait la même attitude que dans la bibliothèque, la veille de leur départ et de l'Enclin. Quelque chose devait le perturber pour que son regard et sa gestuelle changent autant.

Le petit groupe chevaucha tout le jour durant, ne s'accordant que peu de pause mais Lavellan dût se résoudre à lâcher les rennes et mettre pied à terre. Non seulement ses amis étaient éreintés mais les montures également. Le soleil disparaissaient lentement à l'horizon et la forêt d'Arlathann était encore loin. Ils montèrent le camps, rudimentaire puisqu'ils n'avaient point de tente, seulement des couchettes et de quoi se restaurer.

\- Au fait, Varric, vous n'avez jamais répondu à ma question.

\- Laquelle, Papillote ? Demanda le nain en rassemblant des branches au centre du cercle de couchettes.

\- Quel mage, dans l'Inquisition, s'habillait le mieux ?

Un juron s'échappa des lèvres de maître Tétras.

\- Encore cette histoire !

\- Et vous, Dorian, vous pelez toujours vos propres fruits ou bien vous avez perdu la main ?

Bien envoyé, pensa aussitôt Enansal avec un petit rire.

\- Mon ami, la réponse est évidente, dit-elle en posa une main sur l'épaule du Tévintide.

\- Ha, vous trouvez aussi !

Dorian semblait réellement heureux et fier de cette réponse.

\- Evidemment… Moi, bien sûr.

Dorian tomba des nues tandis que Varric s'esclaffait. Au moins, cela permettait à la jeune femme d'oublier, ne serait-ce que pendant un court instant, le danger qu'encourrait son clan.

\- Je prends le premier tour.

Assise au coin de feu, elle observait ses compagnons endormis. Cette fois encore, ils la suivaient, sans se poser de question. Silencieusement, elle se leva. Avec habileté, elle enjamba le corps de Dorian, sur la pointe des pieds qu'elle avait nu, puis s'éloigna légèrement du campement. Son visage se tourna vers les étoiles. Dans les moments les plus sombres, lorsqu'elle était angoissée ou triste, Enansal trouvait du réconfort dans la contemplation du firmament. Son oeil avisé repéra aisément quelques constellations dont celle de Fervanis que les Hommes appelaient « le Chêne », que son peuple associait à la déesse Andruil. Déesse ? Non ? Juste une mage, une elfe plaçait au-dessus de tous.

Son regard détailla les étoiles qui formaient cet arbre imposant, dénué de feuilles. Avant de devenir mage, son clan l'avait initié à tous les disciplines afin qu'elle puisse choisir la voie qui lui correspondait parfaitement. Le « Vir Tanadhal » en faisait partie ou « la Voie de l'arbre triple » en langue humaine, une doctrine centrale d'Andruil.

\- Vir Assan, Vir Bor'assan, Vir Adahlen, souffla-t'elle, telle une incantation.

La voie de la flèche, la voie de l'arc, la voie des bois. Mais aucune ne lui correspondait. Enansal leva ses mains et tourna leur paume vers le ciel. Voir ce membre métallisé la mettait encore mal à l'aise et ravivait le souvenir douleur de sa perte, cependant une douce lueur, d'un vert forêt apaisant, se diffusa jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Elle était faite pour la magie, un don quasi inné et naturel pour guérir les blessures mais aussi un lien intrinsèque avec l'Immatériel qui lui permettait d'invoquer diverses formes de barrières, boucliers et projectiles magiques.

En réalité, tout cela lui avait été conté par Hahren puisqu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son enfance. D'après lui, elle avait commencé très tôt son apprentissage, et c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle avait arboré avant sa majorité les Vallaslin. Celles de Mythal. Les cicatrices de son visage avaient disparu, à son plus grand soulagement. Leurs significations étaient un trop lourd fardeau à porter. Avec un soupir, son regard se décrocha du manteau céleste, et tête basse, elle vit une fleur à ses pieds. Elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Ses genoux se plièrent tandis qu'elle caressait les pétales violines. Le coeur de l'elfe s'apaisa tandis qu'elle retournait au campement pour réveiller Dorian afin qu'il prenne la relève.

(…)

\- Le Peuple est fier de vous.

Cette voix. Flemeth, Asha'bellanar. Elle est là, face à elle, devant l'autel de Mythal. Leurs regards se croisent dans ce souvenir. Elle se souvient. Une étrange fumée bleue s'échappe d'elle et traverse un Eluvian, derrière elle. Cette image de sa mémoire s'efface lentement pour lui offrir une nouvelle vision, celle de la source des Lamentations. Les voix de la source murmurent à son oreille, faiblement. Corypheus approche et avec ses compagnons, ils traversent l'Eluvian et alors qu'elle s'apprête elle aussi à franchir le miroir, de l'eau s'élève avec une forme à l'intérieur, un corps de femme. Une aura bleuté émane d'elle, la même aura que la sienne. La vision s'estompe également alors qu'elle franchit l'artefact elfique et elle se retrouve dans un endroit étrange qu'elle ne reconnait pas.

Des rires.

Les mêmes que ceux de Minrathie.

Une enfant court sur un chemin de pierre vers une cité aux flèches de verre d'un bleu perçant dont les abords sont entourés de lacs de brume. Ses cheveux blancs s'agitent derrière elle tandis qu'elle arpente le sentier à vive allure, bordé de bosquets tressés et au-dessus d'une rivière qui s'écoule dans l'air sur un haut-fond invisible. Les murmures s'intensifient. Et alors qu'elle s'apprête à la poursuivre, le décors change brutalement.

Tout est sombre. Une caverne. Les voix emplissent sa tête. Elle a mal. Puis, un regard animal, jaune, aux pupilles rétractées.

(…)

Son corps se redressa brutalement tandis qu'elle inspirait profondément, comme si elle manquait d'air. Un rêve. Ou un cauchemar ? Son coeur battait à la chamade, un rythme effréné alors que les images de son songe marquaient encore son esprit. Ses compagnons n'avaient rien remarqué et Falon était à l'écart du camp, trop loin pour l'avoir entendue. Lentement, elle se recoucha mais ne put retrouver le sommeil, les images encore ancrées dans son esprit.

(…)

Ils partirent à l'aube au grand galop dans un silence religieux, marqué par l'inquiétude. Leur réveil s'était avéré brutal, non pas à cause des rayons naissants du soleil, mais par le cri d'un dragon, au loin. Elle espérait qu'Hahren avait pu se réfugier à temps et échapper à l'Archidémon.

\- La forêt, s'exclama Dorian.

Enfin, ils étaient parvenu à destination mais ce ne fut pas le soulagement mais bien l'inquiétude qui enserra son coeur lorsqu'elle vit les arbres calcinés dès l'orée.

\- Non, souffla-t'elle avant de talonner le cheval.

La bête rua légèrement avant s'élancer à travers la forêt d'Arlathann, brulée en partie par le feu de l'Archidémon. Elle hurlait le nom de son archiviste à tout rompre, ainsi que ceux des membres de son clan. Où étaient-ils ? Ses compagnons peinaient à la rattraper. La nature devint rapidement trop dense pour continuer à cheval alors avec souplesse, elle descendit de l'étalon sans prendre le temps de l'attacher et courut à travers les bosquets.

\- Enansal, attendez, je vous prie, criaient ses compagnons.

Mais elle ne les entendait pas. Elle ne les entendait plus. Sa course folle avait pris fin aux abords d'une clairière. Varric, Dorian et Falon purent enfin la rattraper, mais pour contempler la désolation de cette partie de la foret, cette clairière noircie par les flammes et parsemé de corps décharnés et fumants. L'Inquisitrice s'effondra, à genoux, tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, torrent de tristesse. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent s'échapper un cri de douleur, gémissement, plaintes, souffrance.

Morts. Dorian resta à ses cotés, la berçant pour soulager de mieux qu'il pouvait sa peine tandis que les deux entres arpentés les lieux à la recherche de survivants. Une odeur de chaire brulée avait envahi les lieux, lui soulevant le coeur à chaque respiration.

\- Je ne suis pas arrivée à temps. J'aurais pu…

\- Non mon amie, souffla Dorian en caressant tendrement les cheveux d'Enansal. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous m'entendez. Personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui allait arriver.

Varric et Falon revinrent auprès d'elle, la mine sombre. Pas de survivant.

\- Nous avons retrouvé votre archiviste. Il avait cette amulette autour du cou. J'ai pensé que… vous voudriez peut-être la garder.

Le regard vide et humide, Enansal saisit le pendentif et le serra doucement, comme pour ancrer le souvenir de son père adoptif en elle. Cependant, jamais il ne l'avait vu avec une telle amulette ou bien le cachait-il ? Dans quel but ? Une fois que ses larmes se tarirent, Enansal fourra l'objet dans l'une de ses poches et se leva, rassemblant les corps sans vie des siens. Ses amis l'aidèrent dans cette tâche morbide, la peine dans l'âme. Aucune parole ne fut prononcé. Un silence religieux pesait sur les abords du lieu, même les oiseaux semblaient ne pas avoir le coeur à chanter. Les corps calcinés dégageaient une odeur putride qui lui donnait des hauts le coeur mais l'elfe continua sa besogne. Elle plaça chaque corps, où plutôt ce qu'il en restait, sur un bûcher funéraire improvisé. Certains corps manquaient à l'appel, surement réduit en cendres par le souffle ardent. Ceux en première ligne, assurément. Qui ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Ils n'étaient pas…

Dorian, avec son don des flammes, embrasa les buchers. Enansal ne croyait plus aux dieux elfiques, surtout depuis les révélations de Solas, mais elle respectait les coutumes de son clan. Hahren savait pour les Evanuris, mais il avait continué à prier Mythal, Elgar'nan et les autres, tout comme d'autres membres Lavellan. Certains avaient déserté, pour, supposait-elle, rejoindre les rangs du Loup Implacable, mais ce n'était guère la majorité. Alors, elle pria Falon'Din de les accueillir dans leur dernier voyage.

Lorsque les flammes eurent terminé leur basse besogne, Enansal s'éloigna. Dorian voulut la suivre mais Varric l'en empêcha, la tête oscillant de droite à gauche. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de digérer la nouvelle, de faire son deuil. Falon également la regarda s'éloigner, le regard tout aussi sombre que celui des deux autres.

Elle marchait, l'esprit absent. Qu'importait la destination. Elle n'en avait cure. Elle arpentait la vieille forêt, berceau de son Peuple. Elle n'y était pas retournée depuis ses quatorze ans, depuis l'aube de sa mémoire. Elle aurait dû s'émerveiller, sa ravir de retourner sur les anciennes terres, mais son coeur était lourd, brisé. Épuisée moralement, l'orpheline se laissa choir sur un rocher au coeur d'une autre clairière, baignée par le soleil de midi. Longuement, elle contempla la pierre bleue et terne qui lui avait donné Varric. Avec émotion, elle se remémorait des instants passés avec Hahren.

Son corps se tendit alors qu'elle refoulait un sanglot, serrant la pierre dans le creux de sa main, approchant son poing de son coeur, les yeux clos. Sa voix, éteinte, retentit, entrecoupée parfois de pleurs, mais claire, chantante, mélodieuse.

Hahren na melana sahlin

Emma ir abelas

Souver'inan isala hamin

Vhenan him dor'felas

In uthenera na revas

Vir sulahn'nehn

Vir dirthera

Vir samahl la numin

Vir lath sa'vunin

( watch?v=EAANKFPchtA)

Du dos de la main, elle essuya les larmes. Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle avait assez pleuré. Alors la souffrance prit une autre forme, plus violente. Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors que son regard foudroyait le ciel, les pensées tournées vers l'Archidémon et ce faux-dieu, responsable de l'extinction de son clan. Il allait payer.

Un bruissement dans le fourré la fit se relever et faire volte face. Genoux pliés, en position de défense, elle écoutait. Elle devait être attentive, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas pris son bâton. Certes, elle pouvait pratiquer la magie sans, mais son artefact permettait de canaliser ses dons.

Puis, un rire. De l'autre coté. Encore ce rire. Le même.

Avec agilité, la jeune elfe bondit jusqu'au buisson suspect, d'où provenait le rire, mais cette fois encore, rien. La forêt était silencieuse, comme désertée de ses habitants. C'est là qu'elle la vit, cette petite silhouette, se découpant au loin sur le sentier. Un nain ? Non, un enfant. Une enfant. Elle se détachait légèrement d'un arbre, comme si elle essayait de se cacher derrière le tronc imposant.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Enansal en un souffle en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Mais avec un rire, la petite tourna les talons et s'enfonça plus encore dans la forêt. Elle lui demandait d'attendre, mais elle s'enfuyait, slalomant entre les piliers ancestraux de la foret. La végétation semble de plus en plus dense. L'espace d'un instant, l'elfe s'arrêta et regarda les alentours. Où était-elle ? Et le chemin ? Une bouffée d'angoisse saisit son coeur. Perdue… Perdue… Perdue lui soufflait son esprit. Puis, quand elle se retourna, elle vit l'enfant courir à travers la clairière, ses vêtements voltant derrière elle, suivant sa course folle. Enansal la suivit encore à travers la foret et alors, les arbres laissèrent place à la pierre, des ruines.

Son regard s'écarquilla en contemplant ces vestiges d'un passé lointain, très ancien. La végétation avait pris possession des lieux, les racines avaient délogé des dalles de marbre, des branches avaient poussé à travers la pierre. C'était magnifique. Même au sein en Dalatie, dans la forêt des Chevaliers d'Emeraude, elle n'avait vu telle chose. Enansal caressa un large pilier, parsemé de runes sombres, inactives, endormies, vestige d'une porte majestueuse et pénétra dans ce qui devait être autrefois une cité.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à une cour au centre de laquelle se trouvait un autel de pierre blanche. Intruiguée, La Messagère descendit une petite volée de marche. Mais à peine fit-elle un pas qu'une étrange magie se mit à l'oeuvre. C'était comme dans la source des Lamentations, lorsqu'elle avait bu ses eaux. Des voix retentirent autour d'elle, trop faibles pour qu'elle puisse en comprendre le sens. Une aura bleue avait imprégné son armure, de la fumée d'un noir bleuté s'échappait des jointures des dalles en même temps que des filaments brillants, comme des esprits. L'aura autour d'elle se fit plus intense. Tout devenait flou. Elle crut qu'on l'appelait au loin. Une forme se dirigeait vers elle en courant. Sa main se tendit mais elle sombra dans le néant avant de l'atteindre.

(…)

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la dalatienne était au bout milieu d'une foule de travailleurs, des elfes piochants dans des carrières, soulevant des pierres pour les rassembler et les sculpter en de magnifiques statues. Tous portaient les Vallaslin. L'un d'eux trainaient dans sa direction un sac rempli de pierres précieuses.

\- Excusez-moi, je crois que je suis…

Mais l'homme ne s'occupa pas d'elle et alors qu'elle désirait le retenir par le bras, sa main le traversa de part en part, tel un fantôme. Son coeur manqua un battement puis s'emballa subitement. Que se passait-il ? L'immatériel ? Non, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle le sentait. Ce n'était pas comme les dernières fois. La panique la gagna. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Jusqu'à ce que deux mains la saisissent par les épaules, la faisant se retourner et rencontrer un regard gris orage qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Vhenan, calmez-vous.

\- Solas, souffla-telle entre deux respirations.

C'était lui. Lui qui courrait vers elle dans le monde réel. Que faisait-il à Tevinter ?

\- Plus tard les questions, vhenan. Respirez.

Sourcils froncés, Enansal se força à respirer, profondément. Petit à petit, le sang qui battait violemment dans ses tempes ralentit son rythme effréné. Les yeux clos, elle reprit son calme tandis que son front reposait sur la poitrine de cet elfe qui occupait ses pensées.

\- Est-ce l'immatériel ?

Solas s'écarta lentement de l'ancienne inquisitrice et les mains quittèrent à regrets ses épaules. Son regard embrasa les lieux tandis qu'une expression d'une infinie tristesse nostalgique se posait sur son visage fin.

\- Cela y ressemble mais quelque chose d'étrange semble être à l'oeuvre ici.

\- Que faites-vous ici, Solas ? Demanda-t'elle, l'esprit brulant de curiosité et le coeur gonflé de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait.

La tête du Loup s'inclina légèrement sur le coté tandis qu'un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres. Toujours et encore des questions. C'était bien cet esprit curieux qui l'avait poussé en dehors de son destin.

\- L'Immatériel est une mine de souvenirs à explorer. Les esprits connaissent des secrets que ce monde a oublié.

\- Alors vous dormez encore dans les ruines anciennes pour tenter de percer leurs secrets ?

\- Et c'est là que je vous ai vu.

Enansal ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire au destin qui les réunissait pour la troisième fois. L'Inquisitrice observa les elfes se tuer à la tâche en bâtissant une cité majestueuse. Ils creusaient sans relâche une vallée, construisant un bâtiment qui serait majestueux une fois terminé.

\- Serait-ce…

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur seslèvres et Solas hocha lentement la tête. L'antique Arlathann se dressait sous son regard, au prix du sang des esclaves. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais douté des paroles de Fen'Harel, Enansal était heurtée de le voir de ses propres yeux.

\- Lors des rêves, nous pouvons interagir avec les esprits, les souvenirs. Ici, ce n'est pas le cas, comme si nous étions de simples spectateurs.

Oui, elle l'avait remarqué elle aussi. Solas avait parlé d'une étrange magie à l'oeuvre. Cependant, Enansal n'était guère effrayée. Au contraire.

\- J'ai l'impression de…

Solas la regarda silencieusement, attendant qu'elle finisse sa parole.

\- Non, rien. C'est absurde.

\- Faites confiance en votre instinct, Inquisitrice. Vous n'êtes pas venue ici par hasard.

Solas avait raison mais la jeune femme ne savait par où commencer. Finalement, elle décida de suivre un sentier qui menait tout droit à un immense palais dont les flèches de verre bleu semblaient vouloir s'élever sans fin dans les hauteurs. Son regard se porta sur les horizons.

\- Imaginez plutôt des pointes de cristal se faufilant entre les branches, des palais flottant parmi les nuages. Imaginez des êtres immortels, pour qui la magie était aussi naturelle que respirer, dit-elle en contemplant Arlathan.

\- Vous avez bonne mémoire.

Mais son regard admiratif étaient bien amer en avisant les elfes aux Vallaslin.

\- C'est affreux, souffla-t-elle en voyant l'un d'entre eux s'effondrer, éreinté par le labeur.

Solas resta silencieux. Revoir son peuple malmené de la sorte était une dure épreuve. Rapidement, les deux voyageurs du fondu franchirent les portes du palais.

\- C'est là que ce réunissait les Evanuris, expliqua Solas.

Du doigt, il désigna au fond du hall digne des demeurent royales une série de trône, chacun marqué d'un animal fétiche. Un pour chaque roi. Un pour chaque dieu. Une série de gardes était posté devant les sièges, surveillant les lieux avec une froideur insensible, aussi immobiles que des statues. De nombreuses voix résonnaient dans l'espace, comme une intense discussion dans une salle mitoyenne du hall.

Son regard accrocha une silhouette dans l'obscurité qui se cachait des gardes. Son attention se focalisa sur elle sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Comme une intuition. Les éclats de voix montaient progressivement puis, il y eut un éclair. On se battait. Aussitôt, les gardes quittèrent leur poste pour venir en renfort.

Alors, quand les gardes disparaissaient à l'autre bout d'un couloir, la silhouette sortit de l'obscurité et courut vers la double porte, emportant avec elle une autre silhouette, plus petite, plus fine, encapuchonnée, tout comme elle. Un enfant ? Il y eut alors un cri strident, le cri d'une femme. Enansal sursauta violemment. Solas se tendit comme une arc. Les deux silhouettes se retournèrent puis se mirent à courir pour sortir du palais.

\- Je me souviens, annonça Solas. C'est le jour où ils ont tué Mythal.

\- Et le jour où vous avez enfermé les faux dieux derrière le voile ?

L'elfe hocha la tête. Un rai de lumière inonda la salle du trône et Enansal vit les deux ombres s'échapper hors des murs. Sans attendre, elle partit à leur poursuite. Dehors régnait l'agitation. Tous contemplait la destruction d'une partie du château. Des voix fortes annonçaient la mort de Mythal. Enansal ne comprenait que quelques bribes de cette langue elfique, perdue. Trahision. Soumission. Disgrâce.

Les elfes se regroupaient, pleuraient la mort de la déesse, se faisaient bousculer par les contremaîtres pour les remettre au travail. Les deux formes se déplaçaient habilement sans se faire remarquer. Elles passèrent à coté d'un regroupement d'elfes qui étaient dépourvus de Vallaslin. Des guerriers. Enansal resta concentrée sur sa cible mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cet homme au coeur du groupe qui parlait à ses semblables, vêtu d'une armure ornée d'une peau de loup. Solas lui-même ralentit pour observer son double réaliser cet acte avait mené son peuple à sa perte, tenant entre ses mains l'orbe de son amie disparue. Cette image lui était insupportable. Enansal l'avait largement distancé aussi s'attacha-t'il à la rattraper.

Ils étaient à présent loin de l'animation de la ville, à l'écart des évènements tragiques qui allaient bientôt se produire. Les silhouettes avaient ralenti le pas et s'approchaient de la rive du fleuve.

\- C'est la rivière sacrée, s'étonna Solas. Que viennent-ils faire ici ?

\- La rivière sacrée ? S'étonna Enansal.

Comment cette rivière pouvait-elle porter ce nom alors que Solas rejetait l'héritage divin des Evanuris ?

\- Ses eaux détiennent un grand pouvoir qu'aucun de mes pairs n'a jamais su maitriser ni en absorber l'essence. Elle est, tout comme la bibliothèque que vous avez arpenté autrefois, intrinsèquement liée à l'Immatériel. La rivière apportait guérison, force, apaisement, elle irriguait nos cultures. Alors mon Peuple la vénérait, plus particulièrement les Evanuris.

Tandis que Solas lui expliquait les origines de ces eaux bleues, Enansal gardait les yeux rivés sur les deux silhouettes qui continuaient leur avancée jusqu'à atteindre la rive.

\- Chaque « dieu » faisait une offrande. En général, des denrées alimentaires, des objets, mais aussi un sacrifice.

L'ancienne Inquisitrice sursauta et se tourna vers Fen'Harel.

\- Ils sacrifiaient un Elfe ?

Solas acquiesça. L'Élu était désigné parmi les esclaves, un dans chaque panthéon. Les huit sélectionnés devaient ensuite combattre dans une arène circulaire. Magie, épée, à mains nues, il n'y avait aucune limite, aucune règle. A la fin, il ne devait en rester qu'un, celui ou celle qui serait noyé dans les eaux sacrées. Et pour donner une raison à ce combat barbare, une raison de combattre jusqu'à la fin, les Evanuris promettaient liberté et richesse à la famille de l'Élue, de quoi donner un but à ce sacrifice.

Enansal était choquée par cette barbarie de ses ancêtres.

\- Mamäe, je ne veux pas vous laisser. Venez avec moi.

La voix provenait de la plus petite des silhouettes, fluette, celle d'une enfant. La Messagère s'approcha doucement et alors la plus grande rabattit son capuchon, dévoilant le visage tatoué d'une elfe aux cheveux blancs, tout comme elle. Elle arborait les Vallaslin de Mythal. Avec une infinie précaution, elle emmitoufla le corps de celle qui l'accompagnait, baissant davantage le capuchon sur son visage.

\- Non, Ma'asha. Je ne peux pas.

Les pleurs s'intensifièrent et la mère serra son enfant dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient brillants, empreint d'une infinie tristesse. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur le haut de crâne, déposant un tendre baiser à travers la capuche.

\- Mon enfant, mon amour. Ils vous cherche. Ils ont appris notre existence. Vous devez partir afin qu'ils ne vous trouvent jamais.

Suite à ces paroles, il y eut une douce lueur provenant de la poitrine de l'elfe et l'enfant s'effondra mollement dans les bras de sa mère qui laissait à cet instant les larmes couler le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle serrait davantage son enfant contre elle. Avec une infinie douceur, elle déposa sa fille dans la petite embarcation et caressa son visage toujours dissimulé derrière le capuchon. D'un geste sec, la femme brisa la chaine d'un pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou et l'accrocha à celui de sa fille.

\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Demanda Solas en posant un main dans son dos.

Elle pleurait ? Enansal caressa son visage et constata que les larmes avaient coulé, sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte. Elle était triste mais…

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t'elle, les yeux rivés sur la scène.

Son coeur se serrait douloureusement. Elle avait mal, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette vision la touchait autant. La mère poussa la barque sur le fleuve et le courant l'emporta doucement loin d'elle. Elle murmurait des cantiques, des prières pour sa fille qu'elle abandonnait contre son grès.

\- Elle est là bas. Arrêtez là !

\- Créateur, veillez sur elle.

Créateur ? Solas et Enansal se regardèrent, l'espace d'un instant, aussitôt surpris l'un que l'autre. La mère se redressa, la moitié du corps immergée dans la rivière, et elle fit face aux soldats qui courraient dans sa direction. Elle prononça une litanie en elfique et la magie autour d'elle s'agita. Sa peau se craquela, laissant des veines d'une lueur bleuté recouvrir son corps. Son regard perdit sa belle couleur améthyste pour prendre cette même lueur bleuté. Puis, sa peau perdit toutes ses couleurs, s'assombrit tandis qu'un flux s'échappait de son corps. Alors, elle s'effondra dans la rivière sacrée.

Solas et Enansal étaient muets de stupeur. Et l'enfant ? Poussée par son instinct, Enansal tourna les talons et courut vers la barque, longeant la cote tandis que le courant s'intensifiait. En même temps que sa poursuite, au loin, une puissante magie était à l'oeuvre. Elle le sentait. Le voile. Il y eut une onde de détonation qui se propagea jusqu'à la rivière et son embarcation. Une étrange lueur bleuté rayonna autour du corps et protégea sa porteuse, créant une faille et une lueur éblouissante. Enansal détourna le regard et lorsqu'elle put rouvrir les yeux, tout avait disparut. L'antique cité d'Arlathannn n'était plus, n'en restait que des ruines au coeur d'une forêt. Les mêmes ruines sur lesquelles elle était tombée avant de plonger dans l'immatériel.

\- Nous sommes de retour ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit lentement Solas tandis qu'il observait les alentours.

Tout semblait tellement réel. Jamais il n'avait vécu telle expérience dans l'Immatériel. Ils eut alors un bruit sourd suivi d'éclaboussures. Quelqu'un venait de se jeter à l'eau d'après les bras qui s'agitaient, nageant vers la barque. La personne s'agrippa au rebord et tenta de la ramener sur le rivage, avec succès. Les sourcils d'Enansal se froncèrent tandis que l'homme émergeait de l'eau. Lorsqu'il se retourna, la jeune fille sursauta.

\- Hahren, s'exclama-t-elle, lorsqu'elle reconnut le visage de son Archiviste.

\- Il semble plus jeune. Ne devons être encore dans le souvenir des ruines.

Revoir son archiviste en vie lui procura une immense joie mais bien vite le souvenir de sa mort lui revint, la vision de son corps brulé par le feu du dragon. L'elfe prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la déposa sur la terre ferme. Le collier glissa de son cou dans le mouvement et tomba dans l'eau avec un « ploc » Sonor qui attira l'attention d'Hahren. Intrigué l'elfe posa genou à terre et ramassa le pendentif tout en gardant l'enfant dans son bras libre, le creux de ses genoux posé sur sa jambe plié. Il observa longuement le bijou, le retournant, apparemment intrigué, avant d'être interrompu par les mouvements de l'enfant qui se réveillait. D'un geste vif, Hahren plongea l'objet dans sa poche et se redressa, portant le petit être sur la terre ferme.

\- Que faisais-tu sur cette barque, mon enfant ? Demanda-t'il en mettant la fillette sur ses pieds.

Aucune réponse. L'Archiviste, d'un geste doux, fit glisser le capuchon. Dos à elle, Enansal ne vit pas son visage mais elle devait ressembler à sa mère, elle arborait la même chevelure d'un blanc immaculé. Puis, elle fonça les sourcils.

\- Mais… c'est la petite fille que j'ai suivi à travers la forêt, dit-elle en se tournant vers Solas.

Fen'Harel inclina la tête sur le coté en la regardant.

\- La petite fille ?

La jeune fille semblait muette. Enansal commença à s'avancer, concourant Hahren pour voir enfin le visage de cette enfant qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici.

\- Mais vous étiez seule quand je vous ai suivi.

Surprise, l'Inquisitrice déchue se tourna vers Solas. Pourtant, elle était sûre. Cette fille… elle l'avait vu.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit finalement la fillette d'une voix tremblante.

\- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas.

\- Je ne me souviens pas.

Puis, étrangement, le visage de l'enfant se tourna vers les deux visiteurs de l'Immateriel.

\- Vous ? S'étonna Solas.

Le visage de l'enfant, un visage aux Vallaslin à la faveur de Mythal, encadré de cheveux d'un blanc immaculé et aux yeux semblables à deux améthystes. Les yeux du loup Implacable glissèrent à plusieurs reprise de l'enfant à Enansal.

\- Comment est-ce possible, souffla-t-il.

Enansal ne sut que répondre, muette face à cette vision. Les lèvres de l'enfant remuèrent sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres. Hahren était immobile. Le temps semblait s'être figé. Que disait-elle ? Enansal fixait son propre reflet du passé. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Elles étaient si proches. Ensemble, d'un même geste, tel un miroir, elles levèrent le bras. Solas voulut l'arrêter mais leurs doigts se touchèrent et alors, il y eut comme une onde de choc.

Aussitôt, leurs esprits quittèrent l'immatériel. Le rêve prit fin. Solas tenait l'Inquisitrice dans ses bras et la maintenant fermement contre lui tandis qu'elle se débattait, les mains enserrant sa tête. Un cri déchirant franchissait ses lèvres, sans discontinuer, allant crescendo.

\- Faites de ça s'arrête, hurla-t'elle en se tordant de douleur.

Hélas, Solas avait beau user de sa magie, il ne parvenait à soulager l'elfe et assistait impuissant à sa souffrance jusqu'à ce que son cors retombe mollement entre ses bras, les yeux clos.


	6. Chapter 6

**NB** : Merci encore pour vos review.

Cara : J'essaie de poster chaque dimanche. Pour les retrouvailes avec Solas, j'ai essayé de me rapprocher de la réaction de Lavellan lorsqu'elle retrouve Solas à la fin de "Intrus". Ici, nouvel élément d'intrigue mais évidemment, je ne compte pas révéler tout de suite certains points de l'histoire. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira.

* * *

C'était une sensation étrange, comme si elle planait au-dessus du sol mais en même temps maintenue. Il y avait comme un rythme régulier, un léger balancement. Par moment, elle sentait quelque chose lui effleurer les mains. Des arbustes ? Des herbes hautes ? Ses paupières s'entrouvrent légèrement, papillonnante tant elle se sentait faible, épuisée. Quelques morceaux de ciel se dessinaient à travers la cime des arbres. Sa tête se tourna légèrement. Etait-ce Solas qui la portait ? Elle reconnaissait son port de tête, les traits de son visage, le pli soucieux entre les sourcils. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les lèvres de l'elfe remuèrent mais Enansal n'entendit rien. Tout devint flou. Elle sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

(…)

Des murmures. De l'elfique ? Elle en reconnaissait le rythme. Quelques bribes lui parvenaient mais cette fois encore, trop faible pour en saisir le sens.

(…)

\- Elle a mal, les souvenirs reviennent. Ça brule.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'elle percevait ces lointaines paroles, résonnant comme un echo dans son esprit. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

\- Elle se réveille, s'exclama une voix non loin.

Aussitôt, elle sentit une main se poser sur son front, remontant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, douce caresse apaisante. Ses yeux papillonnèrent. La messagère reprit lentement conscience, observant quatre visages penchés au-dessus d'elle.

\- Elle se souvient. Elle va bien.

\- Bonjour Cole.

Varric poussa un soupir en s'effondrant à coté d'elle.

\- Par Andrasté, vous nous avez fait une peur bleue.

\- J'ai cru que je vous avez perdu, souffla Dorian.

L'émotion était parfaitement visible dans le timbre de sa voix et sur son visage grave. Falon lui tendit un bro contenant une étrange mixture, à base d'herbe médicinale à la vue de la couleur et de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. En grimaçant, la jeune femme se redressa. Elle fixa Falon, longuement, avant de saisir la tasse encore fumante.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Dorian en s'asseyant tout comme Varric à même le sol, en face de son amie.

Enansal demeura silencieuse pendant un moment, son regard s'attarda cette fois encore sur l'elfe qui les accompagnait.

\- C'est Falon qui vous a retrouvé, dans la forêt, inconsciente. Vos cris…

\- Tout va bien, Dorian.

\- Une petite fille surgit du passé. Son passé. Bloqué par une ancienne magie. Aujourd'hui, elle l'a retrouvé.

\- Petit, je suis content de vous revoir mais vous parlez toujours de façon aussi bizarre.

Enansal esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas encore sûre de comprendre, Varric.

\- Racontez-nous.

Alors la jeune femme fit le récit de son aventure rocambolesque, si improbable, tellement irréelle. Et pourtant, les souvenirs étaient bien là. Ils étaient vrais, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle. Mais alors, ils se superposaient avec le récit d'Hahren. Il avait dit qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, que ses parents avaient été tué par des engeances alors qu'ils étaient partis en chasse, qu'elle avait fait très tôt la cérémonie des Vallaslin parce qu'elle avait démontré des aptitudes très tôt. Pourtant, dans le clan, c'était autour de la majorité qu'on obtenait les symboles des dieux.

\- C'est…, commença Dorian, hésitant.

\- Digne d'un roman d'aventure, continua Varric.

Enansal soupira.

\- Un bond dans le temps. Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose, ironisa Dorian en se redressant.

Le Tévintide arpenta la clairière en long et en large, les mains croisées dans le dos, marmonnant dans son bouc et sa moustache atypique. Son ombre se dessinait, tremblante, à la seule lueur de leur feu de camp. Cette nuit, point de lune. Point d'étoile.

\- Un ancien dieu traversant le voile. Un archidémon. Des engeances surgissant des flots. Un enclin. Que va-t'il encore nous tomber dessus ?

Le ton de Dorian montait crescendo.

\- Dorian… souffla Enansal.

Les épaules de l'humain s'affaissèrent, son visage se tourna vers le sol. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire contrit.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mon amie. Je me sens tellement impuissant, alors que ma cité…

Son regard se détourna, honteux.

\- Regardez-moi, je suis égoïste. Voilà que je me plains de voir ma cité envahie et détruite par l'Enclin alors que vous… votre clan…

Le coeur de la jeune femme se serra tandis qu'elle tentait de refouler cette vague de tristesse. Le silence se fit. Le seul son provenait du feu crépitant au centre de leur campement. Lentement, grimaçant légèrement en se massant l'arcade, Enansal se redressa et se dirigea vers son ami dont le désespoir transperçait à travers sa posture, d'ordinaire si altière, si noble.

\- Dorian…

Bien que son ami la dépassait d'une tête, avec des bras musclés qui en imposaient bien plus par rapport à sa finesse de corps, ses mains parvinrent sans peine à le retourner, l'obligeant à la regarder en relevant son menton du doigt, une geste entre douceur et fermeté. Les lèvres pincées, le Tévintide saisit le poignet de l'elfe, hochant la tête, le regard soudain moins mélancolique.

\- Rentrons.

(…)

Le chemin du retour ne fut pas sans labeur. De nombreuses engeances avaient envahi les terres voisines, encore trop peu puissantes pour s'emparer de Minrathie et surtout loin de leurs maîtres, l'Archidémon et Andruil. Le lien entre les deux divinités étaient encore flou dans l'esprit d'Enansal. C'était tout bonnement incompréhensible. Le petit groupe s'attacha à débarrasser les territoires environnants de ces créatures des Tréfonds.

Ils aperçurent au loin l'enceinte de la capitale de la capitale se dessiner. De la fumée s'échappait de l'intérieur des murs. Leurs talons frappèrent davantage les flans des cheveux pour augmenter leur foulée. Bianca, les lames de Cole, l'arc de Falon et les bâtons de Dorian et Enansal vinrent à bout des ignominies postées au bas des remparts.

Le petit groupe mit pied à terre et pénétra dans la cité, paniquée, apeurée, éplorée. Le quartier des esclaves avait été le premier touché par la horde, situé dans les bas-fonds de la ville.

\- Quel malheur, souffla Varric.

Dorian garda la tête basse, la honte imprégnant les traits nobles de son visage.

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsable, chuchota respectueusement Falon.

\- J'aurai dû les protéger davantage, accélérer les choses, convaincre plus tôt le magisterium, faire…

L'elfe, ancien esclave, posa une main sur l'épaule du Magister.

\- Ne vous torturez pas. Vous avez fait bien plus que bien d'autres gens avant vous. Personne ne vous juge. Regardez les.

Les visages se retournaient sur leur passage. Aucune haine. Aucune colère. De la tristesse, de la peur. Mais surtout de l'espoir.

\- La peur. Elle est là. Partout. Je dois aider.

Et Cole s'évapora. Enansal le regarda apparaitre parmi le peuple de Minarathie, chuchotant aux oreilles de ces âmes effrayées, abrégeant parfois les souffrances d'autres.

\- Dorian, s'exclama une voix.

Tous virent alors un homme fendre le foule pour s'approcher du Magister.

\- Vous allez bien ! Comme je suis soulagé.

\- Riliénus, souffla Dorian, l'oeil brillant.

Alors Cole apparut, près du Tévintide.

\- La peau dorée comme du whisky. Il sourit, ses lèvres se retroussent. C'est lui. Il a dit oui ?

Les joues de Dorian s'enflammèrent.

\- Par Andrasté, Cole, évitez s'il vous plait.

Ledit Riliénus regarda le magister, sans comprendre. Il ne voyait pas Cole. Dorian grogna en agitant la main.

\- Dorian, j'étais inquiet. Vous voir partir aussi précipitamment à la poursuite de l'Archidémon. Et j'étais sans nouvelle, vous ne répondiez pas à mes lettres.

\- Vos lettres ? S'étonna le Tévintide. Quelles lettres ?

Le jeune homme à la peau dorée parut surpris.

\- Je vous ai envoyé une lettre concernant les disparitions dans le bas cloître.

\- Des hommes, des femmes. Ils ne sont plus là. Haaaaaa

Tous se retournèrent vers l'esprit.

\- Cole, que se passe-t'il ? S'inquiéta Enansal devant l'air paniqué de l'esprit.

Le jeune garçon prit sa tête entre ses mains, tremblant.

\- Du sang. Du sang partout. Il les a tué.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qui ? Où ? Demanda Varric en s'approchant à son tour.

Des éclats de voix retentirent non loin d'eux. Puis des cris. Cole tendit le bras dans une direction, une petite place légèrement en contre-bas. Tout son être tremblait.

\- Il est entré.

Les gens étaient paniqués. Certains portaient leurs mains à leurs lèvres afin de retenir relents et vomissements. Lentement, le petit groupe fendit la foule, descendant les marches jusqu'à l'imposante fontaine qui trônait au coeur de la petite place circulaire. Cependant, ce n'était pas du sang qui s'écoulés des arabesques de pierre, mais un liquide épais et vermillon. Plus loin, ils entendirent les mêmes hurlements de dégouts et de terreur. Les doigts d'Enansal plongèrent dans l'eau devenue carmin comme pour confirmer ce que ses yeux voyaient.

\- Comment est-ce possible, souffla-t'elle à ses camarades tout aussi perturbés qu'elle.

Dorian et Falon regardaient les lieux, perdus, tentant de rassurer les habitants déjà effrayés par l'arrivée de l'Archidémon.

\- Ce sang doit bien venir de quelque part. L'eau ne s'est pas soudainement transformée en sang.

Varric n'en était pourtant pas entièrement sûr, cela se sentait dans le timbre de sa voix, plus perchée que d'ordinaire. Il tentait de se convaincre lui-même.

\- D'où vient l'eau des fontaines, Dorian ? Demanda aussitôt la Messagère.

\- Il y a une source naturelle dans les sous-terrains de la ville.

\- Très bien, allons-y.

Le Tévintide les mena jusqu'à une porte en fer forgé dont les escaliers de pierres humides descendait dans les profondeurs de la ville. Torche en main, Dorian les guidait dans les entrailles de la cité. Un véritable dédale les attendait en bas et ils déambulèrent pendant de longues minutes, interminable dans cette obscurité et cette moiteur ambiante. Leurs pas résonnaient tout comme les gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol, dans une myriade de flaques.

\- Ta…Tatata. Tadam. Ca chante.

Au détour d'un couloir, la torche illumina un amas de cristaux d'un rouge flamboyant, diffusant des ondes étranges qui donnèrent à tous le tournis.

\- Du lyrium rouge, s'exclama Varric.

\- Non, se lamenta Dorian. Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

\- Comment ? Se demanda Falon en prenant davantage de distance avec ce lyrium vicié.

\- Regardez ! Quelqu'un est venu ici ?

Des bougies avaient été consumées ci et là, traçant un chemin dans l'obscurité. D'un geste de la flamme, Dorian invoqua les arcanes de feu et embrasa les derniers vestiges de cire. Un chemin vers la crypte, vers la source. Encore plus de bougies. La vision qui s'offrir à eux les figea d'horreur.

\- Sacrifice, souffla Cole en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, cherchant à se réconforter.

\- Par le Créateur, gémit Varric.

Falon et Dorian étaient dans un état de total effondrement, plus encore lorsque le premier reconnu un de ses amis dont il était sans nouvelle depuis plus d'une semaine.

Enansal était sans voix. Dans la crypte, des centaines de corps étaient entassés, ensanglantés, le visage figé dans un masque d'horreur, le regard écarquillé, la bouche grande ouverte, un hurleur à l'agonie, poussant un dernier cri avant de succomber. Lentement, l'elfe s'avança, en prenant garde d'enjamber les cadavres, jusqu'à atteindre un rebord sur lequel étaient entassés plusieurs feuillets libres ainsi qu'un épais grimoire.

Intriguée, elle le prit et le retourna entre ses mains. Il paraissait particulièrement ancien, bien plus que ceux que Falon lui avait montré dans la salle des Archives. Les pages étaient écrits en ancien tévintide et parsemés de nombreux schémas.

\- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? S'enquit Varric en la rejoignant.

\- Ça ressemble à un guide… pour une sorte de rituel.

\- Le voile… souffla soudainement Falon en se redressant. Vous le sentez ?

Enansal se tendit, tout comme Dorian. Varric grogna.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore avec ce foutu voile ?

\- Il est fin. A cause des morts, murmura l'Inquisitrice, perdue dans ses réflexions.

Cole se matérialisa près de l'elfe.

\- Le sang. Un rituel. Comme d'autres avant lui.

\- Parlez clairement, Cole. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les devinettes. Qui était là ? Qui a fait ça ?

Dorian perdait patience.

\- Vous le connaissez, dit-il en regardant Dorian. Il vous a fait danser, ajouta-t'il en fixant l'inquisitrice.

Les poings du tévintard se serrèrent.

\- Domus.

\- Quoi ? Ce Morvan ? Demanda Varric avec surprise.

\- Pourquoi ? Se demanda Falon. Dans quel but ? Ce n'est même pas un mage. Il n'a jamais suivi les enseignements encore moins fréquenté les académies de Minrathie. Il ne peut pas avoir acquis assez de puissance et d'expérience pour pratiquer ce genre de rituel.

\- Pas tout seul… gronda Dorian.

Enansal continua de feuilleter le vieil ouvrage avec précaution tant le papier vieilli était devenu fragile. Certaines pages tombaient en lambeaux.

\- C'est un journal, dit-elle en se rapprochant de ses amis. Regardez, l'auteur y décrit chaque recherche, chaque étape du rituel.

\- Nous avons… ils étaient donc plusieurs, commenta Varric en lisant aux cotés d'Enansal. Nous avons rassemblé suffisamment d'esclave pour pratiquer le rituel du sang. Dumat nous a enseigné…

\- Non… souffla Dorian en reculant d'un pas.

\- Serait-ce… commença Dorian.

\- Le journal d'un des Magister qui a pénétré physiquement dans l'immatériel ? Questionna Enansal. Vous croyez vraiment ?

Dorian inclina la tête en passant une main sur son visage teinté d'horreur.

\- Je crains que Domus ne soit parvenu à reproduire le rituel de nos ancêtres.

\- Regardez, s'exclama Falon en brandissant les feuillets libres recouverts d'inscriptions.

Tous se penchèrent sur les dessins et les notes de Morvan. Sur l'une des feuilles, un objet circulaire. Un objet qu'Enansal avait déjà vu. Un objet qu'elle avait déjà tenu entre ses mains.

\- Un orbe, s'exclama Varric.

Cependant, bien que la forme était similaire, les runes et arabesques gravés dans le metal elfique étaient bien différentes.

\- Est-ce le même ? Celui qu'a donné Solas à Corypheus ?

\- Non, il a été détruit. Ces artefacts sont irréparables. Non, celui-là porte d'autres symboles.

Enansal avait déjà vu ces dessins, chez les dalatiens, dans leurs vallaslin mais aussi au temple de Mythal.

\- C'est Andruil.

\- Ca a forcément un lien avec l'Archidémon qui transperce le voile.

\- Avant, sortons d'ici. Prenons tous ce qu'i prendre et allons faire des recherches au palais.

(…)

La bibliothèque était déserte. Le Magisterium s'était rassemblé et ils étaient enfermés depuis des jours, tentant de trouver une solution à cette catastrophe, cet Enclin, cette fin du monde qui se profilait sous leurs regards. Dorian a rejoint le groupuscule dès qu'il a pris connaissance de la réunion d'Urgence, laissant Varric, Cole, Falon et Enansal dans leurs recherches.

Cependant, après de longues heures de lecture et recherches, ils n'étaient guère plus avancés.

\- Pourquoi ? Se demanda Enansal en s'effondrant sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi franchir le voile avec l'orbe d'Andruil ?

\- Quand les Magisters ont fait le rituel et qu'ils ont pénétré physiquement dans l'Immateriel, ils ont déclenché les Enclins, les Engeances ont réveillé les Anciens Dieux dragons. Mais il n'y avait pas de dieux elfes.

\- Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'orbe, souffla Enansal.

D'un bon, elle se redressa et fit les cent pas.

\- L'orbe, celui de Solas, il devait ouvrir le voile. Et c'est lui qui l'a créé. Je l'ai vu dans mes… souvenirs.

\- Mais alors pourquoi le voile est-il encore là ? Demanda Varric.

\- Sola voulait utiliser l'orbe pour pénétrer dans l'Immateriel, puis, seulement après, rompre le voile… C'est comme… commença-t'elle, cherchant ses mots.

\- Une porte, compléta Salon qui commençait à suivre le cheminement de l'Inquisitrice.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

La voix de la jeune femme gagnait en assurance, progressivement, à chaque fois qu'elle rassemblait les indices. Petit à petit le puzzle commençait à prendre forme.

\- Seulement, il n'était pas assez puissant à son réveil. Morvan ne devait pas avoir plus de puissance.

\- Alors il aurait pénétré dans l'Immatériel et donné l'orbe à Andruil ? Demanda Varric qui peinait encore à suivre.

\- Solas a enfermé les Evanuris derrière le voile. Ca pourrait se tenir.

\- D'accord, on est d'accord sur ce point, Petite. Mais l'Archidémon ?

L'engouement chuta brusquement. Pourquoi l'Archidémon, le dragon, s'était-il réveillé à ce moment précis ?

\- Les voix. Elles chuchotent. Portent des noms différents. Ils veulent sortir.

Les trois comparses contemplèrent Cole sans comprendre.

\- Vous aussi, vous aviez un dragon.

Un dragon… Quand ? Enansal fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait combattu des dragons mais..

\- Attendez, Petit. Vous parlez du dragon du temple de Mythal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Le dragon nous ai venu en aide mais seulement grâce à Flemeth, ou Mythal.

La voix d'Enansal allait decrescendo, comme si ses pensées prédominaient sur sa parole. Son regard se perdit dans le vague. Elle ne s'était jamais réellement posée la question mais Pourquoi Mythal était-elle souvent représentée sous forme de dragon ? Pourquoi son épreuve consistait-elle à maitrisée un dragon ? Pourquoi le dragon s'était-il soumis et était-il venu à son aide ?

Trop de questions tournaient dans son esprit. Tournaient. Enansal cligna des yeux et se rendit compte des visages penchés au-dessus d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que, marmonna-t'elle, la bouche pâteuse, incapable d'articuler correctement.

\- Vous avez tourné de l'oeil, mon amie.

Enansal prit alors conscience qu'elle était à terre et que sa tête reposait sur le bras de Falon. Ce dernier avait certainement dû freiner sa chute.

\- Votre tête. Trop pleine. Il faut la vider.

\- Petit, parfois vous imagez trop vos propos.

Avec l'aide de ses amis, l'elfe se redressa et ils la guidèrent jusqu'à sa chambre en ignorant ses rejets. Elle n'avait fait qu'un petit malaise. Elle était juste fatiguée. Mais bien que les draps lui hurlaient de venir se blottir, une odeur nauséabonde lui parvint au nez. Elle remarqua alors le sang coagulé sur ses vêtements, la sueur qui avait imprégné ses vêtements, la saleté qui emmenait ses cheveux et ternissait sa peau de porcelaine. Tel était le résultat de plusieurs jours de chevauchée. Il y a quelques années, c'était son quotidien, mais depuis plus d'un an, Enansal avait oublié cette vie trépidante.

La jeune femme renonça à l'idée de se précipiter dans les draps frais et quitta sa chambre pour les thermes du palais. Dorian lui avait vaguement fait visiter les lieux et lui avait d'ailleurs promis un « délicieux » moment de détente selon ses termes. Un petit rire agita ses épaules à ce souvenir. Elle aimait ce genre de discussion, entre flirt et séduction, c'était plaisant.

Lorsqu'elle franchit les portes de lieux, une vague de chaleur humide lui fouetta le visage et l'enveloppa d'une aura de vapeur réconfortante. Avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé, Enansal quitta ses bottes, laissant un soupir d'aise franchir ses lèvres, puis son armure de mage échoua sur le sol de marbre, dans un coin de la pièce. Puis, ce fut le tour de la mince chemise qui la protégeait du frottement des écailles de wyverne.

Alors, lentement, elle entra dans le bassin principal. L'eau était chaude. Délassante. Relaxante. Enansal sentit aussitôt ses muscles se détendre. Le sourire aux lèvres, l'elfe s'appuya contre le rebord du bassin, les épaules déployées, laissant ses bras en dehors de l'eau thermale tandis que le reste de son corps se cambrait du fait de la position. Son buste était incliné de telle sorte que le bout de ses sein s'élevait au-dessus de la surface de l'eau. Avec un soupir, Enansal rejette la tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge au plafond peint des thermes.

Il n'y avait personne à cette heure. La journée s'achevait à l'extérieur et la plupart des habitants devaient être occupés à fuir ou se terrer dans leurs appartements pour se prélasser aux bains. Sa main défit les fines bandes de cuirs qui retenaient ses cheveux en arrière, laissant alors une masse de mèches blanches cascader dans son dos.

Apaisée, ses pensées vagabondèrent librement jusqu'aux derniers évènements. La cité d'Arlathann, fière, brillante, s'imposa dans son esprit. Un héritage somptueux mais construit par le sang et la sueur des siens. Cependant, bien rapidement, une image s'imposa, celle de cet elfe plus grand que ceux qu'elle avait pu rencontrer, le menton fièrement dressé, le regard perçant, déstabilisant, magnétique, électrisant. Un frisson la parcourut, créant une légère ondée à la surface. Et pourtant, aussi plaisante soit l'image, son point se serra. Il était là, si près d'elle.

Perturbée par la mort de son clan, mais aussi par la poursuite de la petite fille et son entrée dans l'Immatériel, Enansal n'avait pas cherché à lui parler de la raison de sa présence dans la forêt d'Arlathann. Ni à le frapper. Ni à l'embrasser. Ni à le convaincre d'arrêter sa sinistre entreprise. A présent, les émotions s'enchaînaient, contradictoires. Entre colère, tristesse, regrets. Sa main vint caresser l'amulette d'Hahren, reposant entre ses seins, une pierre que lui avait donné sa mère avant de l'abandonner sur le fleuve sacré. Elle s'en saisit afin de l'observer davantage. C'était une petite pierre bleuté, ressemblant à du Vitriol bleu mais plus brillant, plus noble. Sa surface était lisse, comme polie, douce et chaude au toucher. Une rune était gravée, creusant de fins sillons, précis et démontrant un incroyable savoir-faire. Enansal fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà vu ce symbole, sur une arme. Dorian l'avait décrite comme une rune hybride issue de son royaume, qui symboliserait le monde. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de coupe surmontée d'une sphère.

Un souvenir ancien lui vint en mémoire. Sa mère lui chantait un cantine pour l'endormir en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Cet éclat de mémoire lui procura un sentiment de bien être, un apaisement, une vague d'amour maternel. Elle se vit, blottie dans ses bras et jouant avant la pierre.

\- C'est notre héritage. Ce pendentif sera à toi un jour.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front.

_« Vir Tarasyl Enaste._

_Vir Vhenallin_

_Ir banal'ras shahlin,_

_Irassal ma ghilas_

_Ma garas var renan._

_Melana sahlin_

_Dirthara Sa'len. »*_

Son chant était lyrique, poétique et bien qu'Enansal n'avait aucune connaissance de l'elfique ancien, les paroles lui parvenait désormais aussi clair et compréhensible que la langue des Hommes. Lentement, l'elfe se laissa glisser contre le bord du bassin et plongea dans l'eau chaude, entièrement submergée. Le fait de retenir sa respiration lui apporta une sensation d'apaisement. Les sons lui parvenaient de façon étouffés, à peine audible. Les yeux clos, elle laissa le souvenir l'envahir, l'image de sa mère s'ancrer en elle.

De fines bulles s'échappaient de son nez tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait au fond de l'eau, les bras autour de ses genoux en une position foetale. Un bruit sourd la fit sortir de ses pensées. Les pieds au fond du bassin, elle se redressa et sortit la tête de l'eau.

\- J'ai hâte de pouvoir enlever cette couche de crasse. Vous avez eu une excellente idée Papillotte.

\- Comme toujours, Varric, se gargarisa Dorian.

\- Je me demande comment vous faites pour le supporter, Loustic, soupira le nain.

\- Pourtant, vous l'avez supporté pendant un moment.

Les trois hommes sursautèrent et se retournèrent en même temps. Le Tévintide avait la main sur le coeur, Varric sur les yeux et Falon regardait le plafond avec un intérêt soudain.

\- Les grands esprits se rencontre, s'exclama Dorian en rejoignant aussitôt l'elfe, se déchargeant de la serviette qui ceinturait ses hanches en la lançant en arrière de façon théâtrale.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas des Esprits, déclara Cole en apparaissant soudainement à l'autre bout du bassin.

Enansal eut un petit rire.

\- Varric, voyons nous avons dormi ensemble de nombreuses fois.

\- Inquisitrice, commença-t'il avec un rire gêné dans la voix. Nous n'avons pas dormi ensemble à proprement parlé.

\- Mon ami, aussi romanesque soyez vous, ne jouez pas avec les mots et rejoignez-nous.

Après moult argumentation, les deux hommes finirent par entrer dans le bassin mais à la condition qu'Enansal se retourne, le temps qu'ils entrent dans l'eau. Varric n'avait pas pieds, évidemment, mais il trouva un léger rebord pour s'assoir tranquillement à proximité du petit groupe.

\- Par le Créateur, Blanche Neige, votre dos !

\- Blanche-neige ? S'étouffa Enansal.

Ca y est, Varric avait craqué et l'avait à son tour affublée d'un surnom. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'elle s'en sortait pas trop mal par rapport à Dorian.

\- Votre dos, répéta le nain. La cicatrice, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est étendue.

Fronçant les sourcils, l'elfe tourna le regard sur son épaule, tirant légèrement sur la peau pour constater qu'en effet, la fine ligne s'était agrandie et arrivait à présent au milieu de son dos.

\- Est-ce que ce serait lié à ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt ? Demanda Dorian en s'approchant, traçant la ligne de la cicatrice avec son doigt.

Enansal ne sut que répondre. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

* * *

* Nous avons la faveur du ciel.

Nous sommes les amis du Peuple.

Lorsque l'ombre viendra,

Où que tu sois

Suit nos voix.

Le temps est venu

D'acquérir le secret des Premiers Enfants.


	7. Chapter 7

**NB :** Bonsoir à tous. Un léger retard dans la publication. Le chapitre était en partie écrit mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire certains passages. L'intrigue avance lentement mais surement. De nouveaux éléments vont surgir. Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, ce sera sûrement dans deux semaines. Bonne lecture :)

_Cara_ : Concernant l'arrivée de Cole, dans le jeu il arrive toujours en apparent soudainement. J'ai voulu retranscrire cela. Tu auras la réponse à ta question principale dans ce chapitre mais d'autres vont égakement arriver haha Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Messire Pavus, s'écrit une voix en accourant dans le bureau de Dorian.

Le pauvre homme s'appuya sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle avant de tendre une missive au Magister. Dorian s'en saisit et fit aussitôt sauter le sceau de Férelden. Enansal se pencha sur son épaule pour lire le contenu en même temps que lui.

\- Encore un.

Dorian hocha la tête, un air grave sur le visage.

\- Aux quatre coins de Thedas, la même chose se produit. Le voile se distend pour libérer un de ces faux dieux. La lettre parle d'un dragon venu récupérer ces figures du passé.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont été reconnu ?

\- La lettre mentionne deux figures, l'une féminine l'autre masculine. Un couple ?

Enansal se mit à faire les cents pas dans le bureau de Dorian.

\- Ce serait June et Sylaise ? Demanda Falon qui sortit le nez d'un épais grimoire.

Voilà des jours qu'il cherchait des informations sur la magie du sang utilisée par Morvan. Enansal acquiesça.

\- Les légendes dalatiennes les présentent souvent comme frère et soeur mais certains clans affirmaient qu'ils étaient mari et femme.

\- Et que disent vos souvenirs ?

Enansal resta silencieuse. Les connaissances de son peuple et ses nouveaux souvenirs se mélangeaient et la rendait bien souvent confuse. Cependant, la réponse s'était clairement imposée dans son esprit. Elle voyait à présent clairement le couple divin arpenter les couloirs du palais.

\- Et bien, Monsieur et Madame je vais détruire le monde sont apparus au-dessus des marches solitaires.

\- Ça fait quatre avec Andruil et Ghilan'nain qui est apparue dans le Riveïn.

Il restait encore d'autres membres du panthéon elfique. Les Evanuris allaient tous être libérés.

\- Regardez, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose, s'exclama Falon en déposant un des livres sur le bureau de Dorian.

Il montra du doigt la double page, couverte d'un coté de nombreuses descriptions et de l'autre, une gravure représentant une femme, une elfe en tenue de guerrière, entourée de dragons et autres créatures. Le nom de l'auteur, inscrit originellement sur la couverture de cuir, s'était effacé au fil des années.

_« Ghilan'nain, qui préférait se tenir à l'écart du peuple, utilisait son pouvoir pour créer des animaux inconnus. Le ciel était empli de ses monstres et la terre de ses bêtes. Andruil les chassa tous, puis, après un an de massacre, elle vint faire une proposition à Ghilan'nain : les dieux étaient prêts à partager leur pouvoir avec elle si elle acceptait de détruire ses créatures, car elles étaient bien trop sauvages pour rester avec le peuple. Ghilan'nain donna son accord et demanda trois jours pour défaire son oeuvre. _

_Le premier jour, elle abattit les monstres du ciel, sauf certains dont elle fit présent à Andruil. _

_Le deuxième jour, elle noya les géants des mers, sauf ceux des eaux profondes, car elle était trop fière de ces remarquables créations. _

_Le troisième jour, elle détruisit toutes les bêtes de la terre, sauf les hahl, dont elle admirait la grâce plus que tout. » _

\- L'archidémon, ce serait donc un dragon que Sylaise aurait offert à Andruil ? S'étonna Varric.

\- Je ne vois que cette explication, affirma Falon.

\- La puissance de l'Orbe d'Andruil combinée au pouvoir de son dragon, ça aurait créé une porte qui s'est entrouverte avant de se refermer aussitôt, supposa Enansal en mimant avec ses mains la magie qu'elle cherchait à expliquer.

\- D'où la magie du sang, approuva Falon. Elle permet au voile de s'ouvrir, un pont du monde réel à l'immatériel.

Un corbeau entra soudainement par la fenêtre ouverte, apportant une énième missive. Un silence monacale s'installa dans la pièce alors que ses occupants affichaient des mines sombres.

\- Qui cette fois, soupira Enansal en se laissant tomber sur un petit fauteuil, une main sur le front.

De la lame d'un petit coutelas, Dorian fit sauter le sceaux et lut la lettre en silence. Dans un accès de rage, ses poings se serrèrent et le papier prit feu, instantanément. Varric eut un sursaut, Falon se redressa et Enansal contempla l'air grave le feu consumer entièrement les funestes nouvelles.

\- Deux hommes, au-dessus du Névarra, se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Cela ne pouvait être que les jumeaux Falon'Din et Dirthamen.

\- D'après les légendes elfiques, Falon'Din guide les morts dans leur dernier voyage.

\- Nom d'un… Bordel, explosa Dorian, l'air soucieux.

\- Supposons que chaque légende ait un fond de vérité, comme on a pu le constater avec Solas alias Fen'Harel, Falon'Din aurait des pouvoirs de nécromancien, supposa Varric en se caressant le menton, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Alors cet elfe pourrait avoir là-bas une armée gigantesque, se plaignit Dorian.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Dorian ? Demanda Enansal.

Le Névarra était un pays d'une grande richesse dont les frontières étaient fermement gardées par des berruriers. Les murs regorgeaient d'oeuvres d'art, les allées sont encadrées d'une myriade de statues, jusqu'aux confins du Royaume, même dans son plus petit village. Mais il y avait en son sein un bâtiment qui surpassait les plus beaux palais : la Nécropole de Combrelande. Un sanctuaire dans lequel les habitants embaumaient leurs morts avant dans les enfermer dans des tombes grandioses.

\- Andrasté nous protège, pria Varric en tournant son regard vers le ciel.

(…)

La journée fut longue. Un mal de tête s'était sournoisement installé chez chacun d'entre eux à force de lire des textes pour la plupart sibyllins et écrit en petits caractères. Pour la jeune femme, une autre douleur supplanta la migraine, une brulure lancinante. Au début, ce n'était que de légers picotements, survenus le lendemain de son arrivée en Tevinter. Sa souffrance allait crescendo. Avec une grimace, l'Inquisitrice fit rouler son épaule, comme si ce simple geste pouvait chasser la douleur.

Arrivée dans ses quartiers, l'elfe s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre, les yeux clos. Sa respiration était profonde, cherchant à contrôler ses maux. Puis, comme à chaque fois, la douleur finit par disparaitre. D'un geste vif, Enansal tira sur sa chemise pour mettre son épaule à nue. Elle avait encore grandit, la ligne semblait vouloir tracer un chemin interminable, chaque jour un peu plus.

Pourquoi ? Cela restait un mystère. C'est alors qu'elle vit quelque chose sur son lit, un petit tas qui n'y était pas quand elle avait quitté les lieux ce matin. Ses cheveux flottèrent un instant sous une petite brise qui s'engouffrait depuis la fenêtre, grande ouverte. Quand elle se rapprocha de ses draps et vit de plus près l'étrangeté, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle venait de comprendre.

D'un pas rapide, Enansal se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre et se pencha, le visage tourné vers les toits. Bingo. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le rebord et passait ses jambes de l'autre coté. Avec habileté, la jeune femme se hissa sur le toit. Elle marcha quelques instants sur les tuiles puis finit par s'assoir, les jambes pendant dans le vide face au soleil qui se couchait au loin.

\- Avouez, j'vous ai manqué hein ? Pas vrai ?

\- Affreusement.

Avec un sourire mutin, l'archère lui tendit un cookie, faisant aussitôt remonter les souvenirs de ces discussions entre elle et Sera à Fort Celeste.

\- Alors, c'est des peignes culs, les Tévintides ?

\- Comme à Orlaïs, mais avec un accent chantant en plus.

Sera eut un rire gras. Son regard accrocha son bras de fer.

\- Varric a fait du bon boulot. Ça vous donne un coté… mystérieux, hush.

Enansal contempla sa main, agitant ses doigts, suivant des yeux les arabesques que le nain avait fait faire par un orfèvre, preuve d'un talent indéniable pour le travail du métal.

\- Et sinon, vous avez fourré la tarte au four depuis ?

Enansal toussa bruyamment, s'étouffant avec le biscuit qu'elle était en train de mastiquer.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ouais. Poutrer, Chafouiner. Forniquer. Cram Boom Guiliguili. S'envoyer en l'air quoi.

Sera partit alors dans un monologue dont elle seule avait le secret.

\- Oui, bon, avec un bras c'est sûr que c'est moins facile. Attention, j'dis pas que vous êtes moins attirante hein. Vous êtes même sacrément canon… pour une elfe. Mais j'dis que ça peut en bloquer certains.

L'Inquisitrice se racla la gorge en se tapotant la cage thoracique, le regard écarquillé.

\- Ouais, bon ici ya pas mal de Peigne-Cul vous m'direz, m'enfin ça n'empêche pas. Un p'tit coup comme ça, ça n'a jamais fait d'mal à personne.

Sera contempla l'Inquisitrice. Ses joues étaient rouges, son regard fuyant. Alors la voleuse poussa un long soupir.

\- Vous n'l'avez pas oublié, pas vrai ?

Enansal hocha la tête, confirmant les dires de son amie qui se redressa d'un bond.

\- Sérieux, c'gars là, il vous mérite pas. Lui et sa Gloire du Passé. Il doit être content maintenant, non ? Ses petits copains sont de retour et en prime on a un Enclin sur les bras. Super, génial. Je regretterais presque Corygugus.

Un petit rire, retenu, franchit les lèvres de l'elfe. Sera n'avait pas changé.

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez là, Sera.

La jeune femme se mit à rire en jouant avec ses doigts, visiblement mal à l'aise, comme toujours, lorsqu'on faisait une effusion de sentiments.

\- Ouais. Bah, moi aussi je suis contente d'être là. Enfin, pas là à Minratruc avec ces peignes-cul. Là avec vous.

\- Oui, j'avais compris, Sera.

(…)

De nombreux réfugiés des terres voisines vinrent trouver protection dans l'enceinte de Minrathie. Le flux était important et nombre d'entre eux étaient blessés mais surtout effrayés.

\- L'Enclin n'a jamais frappé aussi près de notre territoire, s'exclama une voix au coeur de l'Assemblée de Magisters.

Il régnait dans la place une véritable cacophonie. Tous s'agitait, en paroles et en gestes, le regard effrayés.

\- Ils ont utilisé un orbe pour libérer ces… ces choses.

\- Evanuris, renseigna Dorian en prenant à son tour la parole.

\- Vous êtes bien renseignés, argua l'un d'entre eux, le regard soupçonneux.

Le mage s'empourpra et fit un pas en avant.

\- Comment osez-vous ? Où étiez-vous quand Corypheus a menacé de détruire notre monde ? Quand il mettait le Sud à feu et à Sang ?

\- Le Sud…

\- Le Sud est bien plus riche que notre Royaume, coupa Dorian. Tévinter survit grâce à son commerce des gens, l'esclavage. Il se cache derrière les ruines du passé, une gloire d'Antan alors que nous luttons désespérément contre le Qun.

Les magisters se turent progressivement, écoutant leur congénère s'exprimer d'une voix noble, forte, emplie de conviction. Même l'Archonte dardait un regard intéressé sur le Magister Pavus.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire, Seigneur Pavus ? Demanda le Haut, le ton poli.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'Ancienne Inquisitrice Lavellan est parmi nous. Sa bravoure n'est plus à prouver, son organisation était solide et nous avons parvenu à rétablir la paix dans Thedas. Sa chute n'est due qu'à la disparition de Corypheus, sa mission était achevée.

Un étincelle d'espoir sembla s'animer dans l'assemblée. Les magisters chuchotèrent, se questionnèrent. L'Archonte Flebus se leva de son fauteuil, plus imposant que les sièges des Magisters, le silence se fit.

\- Membres du Magisterium, Altus, Laetans et Soporati, notre cité, notre Empire, sont en train de vivre leurs heures les plus sombres depuis les dernières Marches Exaltées.

Corvo Flebus s'avança jusqu'au coeur de l'assemblée tout discourant.

\- Ensemble, nous dirigeons la cité de Minrathie, capitale de notre Empire. Nous menons à bien des réformes, nous résolvons des conflits, décidons de partir en guerre ou d'établir des contrats commerciaux.

Ses doigts caressèrent l'insigne, accrochée à sa cape bordeaux et attestant de son statut.

\- C'est un lourd fardeau que nous possédons. Mais il existe un titre, une magistrature exceptionnelle, utilisée lors des premiers temps de l'Empire.

\- Archonte, s'exclama une voix.

Corvo leva la main, intimant le silence au jeune Altus.

\- Dorian Pavus, vous avez combattu aux cotés de l'Ancienne Inquisitrice Lavellan, un combat contre une Engeance, vous avez chassé les Venatori aux quatre coins de Thedas, vous avez combattu la corruption au sein de notre Empire.

Dorian sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui. Il restait là, interdit, à fixer le Lord Flebus.

\- Magisters, vous savez de quelle magistrature je parle ! Je désigne Dorian Pavus, qui a prouvé sa valeur à maintes reprises. Votons.

Corvo leva la main et bientôt, chaque homme et femme de l'Assemblée l'imita, avec peut-être plus de réserve pour certains, mais à l'unanimité. Alors, l'Archonte saisit son bâton, s'en saisit à deux mains, le brandit et le planta au coeur de l'hémicycle. Une onde magique se propagea tandis qu'un halo de lumière diffuse rayonna depuis le sommet de l'artefact. Une armure se matérialisa alors, sorte de manteau de peau, orné de fourrure blanche par endroit et d'une capuche.

\- Voici le manteau du Protecteur. Porté par les premiers Empereurs, il apporte protection, soin et endurance de mana.

Corvo ouvrit le bras en direction de Dorian, ses doigts remuèrent, l'invitant à s'approcher. Le mage obéit, machinalement, le regard encore écarquillé de stupeur.

\- Dorian Pavus, nous, hauts membres du Magisterium, vous désignons Grand Dictateur.

Et d'un geste solennel, il posa le manteau magique sur les épaules de Dorian.

(…)

\- Il est beau, il brille. Les gens le respectent. Mais lui, il ne se trouve pas digne. Pourquoi ?

\- Ça, ça ne m'avait pas manqué.

Dorian était à cran. Le Magisterium lui avait remis les pleins pouvoirs, un Imperium absolu. Le commandement des armées, les décisions judiciaires et législatives, tout, tout lui incombait.

\- Enansal, comment avez-vous fait ? Lorsqu'ils vont ont placée à la tête de l'Inquisition ?

L'elfe posa une main sur son épaule.

\- J'ai pris une grande inspiration et j'ai levé l'épée sous les acclamations du peuple de Fort Celeste.

Dorian eut un petit rire en se remémorant l'évènement.

\- Nos trois amis ne vous avaient guère laissé le choix.

\- Tout comme le Magisterium hier soir.

Le tévintide poussa un long soupir.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire… seulement… j'ai peur de le faire. On va me juger. Me critiquer. Peut être même me reprocher certaines choses, que vont-ils faire lorsqu'ils m'auront destitué de la Dictature ?

\- Hé, Bouclette, ne vous posez pas toutes ces questions maintenant !

\- Votre tête. Tellement de noeuds. Et c'est à l'intérieur.

Cole tendit alors une brosse à cheveux à Dorian.

\- Il faut brosser, déclara l'esprit d'une voix assurée.

Bien qu'incongrus, les mots de Cole détendirent l'atmosphère, hormis Sera qui n'était toujours pas à l'aise en compagnie de l'esprit de compassion, ou « chose » comme elle aimait l'appeler.

\- J'ai surtout besoin d'un verre, soupira le Dictateur.

\- Voila des jours que nous avons le nez dans des livres. Une soirée à la Taverne ne nous fera pas de mal, argumenta Varric.

\- Ouais, allons nous bourrer la gueule, ça f'ra partir les soucis. Dorian pourra alors se sortir le balai qu'il a dans l'cul.

\- Je vous demande pardon, s'exclama Dorian.

\- Vous avez bien entendu. Vous étiez plus drôle avant.

Dorian se frappa la tête, néanmoins les traits de son visage se détendirent.

\- Sera… Vishante Kaffas, dit-il en riant, rapidement suivi de l'archère, bien que son rire s'apparente plutôt à un gloussement gras.

\- Ouais, moi aussi je vous chie sur la langue.

La petite troupe se dirigea donc jusqu'à une taverne populaire de la ville, située dans les bas fonds. Dorian souhaitait se fondre dans la masse, ne pas côtoyer les nobles de la cité des hauteurs de Minrathie. Enansal apprécia ce moment avec ses anciens compagnons, ses amis.

\- Alors Bouton d'Or, comment se portent les amis de Jenny la Rousse ?

\- Vous êtes trop curieux, Varric.

\- Je nourris simplement mon esprit.

Sera siffla avec ironie mais laissa néanmoins filtrer quelques informations. Pendant ce temps, Enansal laissa son regard se poser sur les badauds venus trouver du réconfort dans la bière et le vin. Nombre d'entre eux avaient des écorchures ou des bandages, boitaient même parfois, mais ils avaient surtout les yeux perdus dans le vague. La peur.

\- Salut Patron.

L'elfe sursauta et se retourna brusquement, découvrant un soldat, ou plutôt un mercenaire d'après son armure, le visage a moitié dissimulé sous un capuchon. Bien qu'elle ne puisse découvrir entièrement ses traits, l'elfe le reconnut sans peine.

\- Krem, s'exclama-t'elle en bondissant de sa chaise.

Le transgenre fit un geste de la main. Il était tendu, aux aguets. De part ses origines tévintides, Cremisius Aclassi n'était guère la bienvenue dans l'Empire, chassé par les autorités pour avoir dissimulé sa véritable identité. Le rôle des femmes dans l'armée de Tevinter est fortement limité. Menacé d'esclavage ou d'exécution pour avoir falsifié des documents militaires, Krem a fui. Lorsque les soldats l'ont retrouvé dans la taverne d'une ville frontalière de l'Empire, ils s'apprêtaient à l'attaquer lorsqu'Iron Bull fit son entrée et vint à sa défense. Il perdit son oeil dans le combat. Depuis, Krem le suit corps et âme, membre indéfectible de la Charge du Taureau.

\- La Charge est postée à la frontière Sud de l'Empire. Nous nous sommes rapprochés dès que nous avons appris.

\- Quelle folie de venir jusqu'ici, s'inquiéta Dorian à voix basse. N'êtes-vous pas recherché ?

\- Nous sommes tous plus ou moins recherchés, vous savez. On a joué à la Grace Perfide.

\- Il faut travailler votre bluff, Tomboy. C'est une règle d'or pour gagner aux cartes.

\- Merci du conseil, Varric. En tout cas, si vous avez besoin de nous pour mater des Engeances, on a prêt. Vous n'avez qu'à nous appeler.

Le regard du mercenaire coula vers Dorian. Les joues du Dictateur s'enflammèrent et son regard se détourna. Sera eut un rire gras.

\- J'le savais. Vous forniquez avec Bull.

Le visage de Dorian était à présent cramoisi.

\- A ce rythme, on va tous se retrouver pour botter les fesses de ces putains d'elfes. Sans vouloir vous vexer, hein, déclara Sera en se tournant vers Enansal.

La jeune femme agita la main, guère vexée par la remarque de son amie. De toute façon, elle y était habituée. Falon avait un sourire au bord des lèvres face à cette assemblée. Enansal lui adressa un regard pétillant. Elle était heureuse de retrouver ses amis. Cependant, sa bonne humeur redescendit brusquement. Dommage que cela se fasse dans ces conditions.

Krem quitta rapidement la taverne, ne souhaitant guère s'attarder dans un lieu où il n'était pas le bienvenu.

\- N'empêche, tout cette histoire commence à me rendre fou, soupira Dorian. C'est comme un immense puzzle dont il manque la moitié des pièces.

\- Maintenant que vous avez des souvenirs d'Arlathann, est-ce que vous avez quelques réponses ?

Enansal prit le temps de la réflexion. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle.

\- Nous étions au service de Mythal, ma mère et moi. Je me souviens d'une querelle avec Andruil. Des éclats de voix. J'étais dans ma chambre, cachée. Puis ma mère est venue me chercher. La suite, vous la connaissez.

\- Rien ? Demanda Varric.

Enansal hocha la tête. Tous les souvenirs se mélangeaient. Faire le tri était compliqué. C'était comme apprendre une leçon d'histoire. Son cerveau ne pouvaient emmagasiner autant d'informations en une seule fois, il avait besoin de les traiter, une par une afin qu'elle puisse les assimiler complètement, en prendre conscience, pleinement.

\- Mythal a été assassinée par ses pairs. Mais pourquoi ? Lorsque vous avez revu Solas, il ne vous a rien dit ?

Enansal secoua la tête.

\- Je vous ai tout dit à mon retour. Elle était la meilleure, elle prenait soin de son peuple, le protégeait, la voix de la raison. Les Evanuris avait une soif de pouvoir. Elle a certainement cherché à les contrer.

\- Une guerre pour le pouvoir. La pire de toute, déclara Varric.

\- Abelas parlait d'une guerre de vautours convoitant la même charogne lorsque nous cherchions la source des Lamentations. Que cherchaient les Evanuris et nos Ancêtres ? Se demanda Dorian.

\- Je l'ignore. Mais…

Enansal sortit le médaillon de sous sa chemise.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça a un lien avec ça. Sinon pourquoi ma mère aurait-elle fui ? Pourquoi était-elle poursuivie ? Pourquoi Mythal cherchait-elle à nous protéger ?

\- Cela fait beaucoup de questions.

\- Un beau merdier, ouais, renchérit Sera à la suite du nain.

Dorian prit délicatement la pierre et la fit tourner entre ses doigts, l'observant sous toutes les faces. La jeune femme releva la tête et croisa le regard de Falon, fixé sur elle, pénétrant. Un regard étrange. Différent de tout à l'heure. Quelque chose avait changé. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Cette sensation était à la fois étrange et agréable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle observait ce phénomène. Etait-ce son imagination ? Pourquoi ces expressions lui semblaient-elles si familières.

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas et un garde se précipita vers Dorian.

\- Magis… Pardon, Dictateur.

\- Quoi encore, soupira Dorian en se levant, restituant le pendentif à son amie.

\- Une personne vient de pénétrer dans la cité et demande à vous voir. De toute urgence.

L'homme avait un regard effrayé, il balbutiait.

\- Qui ? Demanda Dorian, d'une voix autoritaire.

Le soldat décrit alors une personne, une femme, au regard fardé de noir et brillant d'un éclat animal, le cheveux aussi sombre que l'ébène. Ses joues rougirent légèrement lorsqu'il parla de sa tenue, dévoilant des charmes qui raviraient n'importe quel homme.

\- Sauf peut être Dorian, se mit à ricaner Sera.

Enansal donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie tandis qu'elle cherchait une personne de sa connaissance répondant à cette description.

\- Elle nous connait, souffla Cole. Et nous la connaissons. La sorcière.

\- Morrigan, s'exclama l'elfe en se levant de sa chaise.

Aussitôt, elle se précipita à l'extérieur de la taverne pour prendre le chemin des portes de la ville. C'était bien elle, avec la même tenue atypique et surtout un enfant à ses cotés, qui avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois. Ils étaient parti si vite, sans prévenir personne. Enansal avait mal vécu la chose, se sentant abandonnée, comme lorsque Blackwall, ou plutôt Thom, avait quitté Fort Celeste pour se rendre aux autorités.

\- Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal, Tévinter. On en dit tant de chose… Beaucoup de bla-bla si vous voulez mon avis, dit-elle en guise de salutation.

\- Vous ici, s'étonna Varric en les rejoignant avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

\- J'apporte des nouvelles du Sud.

Dès lors, Morrigan eut l'attention de tous. Ils retournèrent à la taverne et s'installèrent dans une petite salle à l'écart du reste des lieux, porte close.

\- Des Evanuris sont apparus…

\- Nous sommes au courant. Nous…

\- Cessez donc de m'interrompre, Dorian. Où je vous transforme en poisson.

Dorian s'offusqua mais sut tenir sa langue fourchue dans sa bouche.

\- Bien, je disais donc que des Evanuris sont apparus aux quatre coins de Thédas. A chaque fois accompagné d'un dragon. Des forces sont en train de s'élever. La magie est perturbée, vous avez dû le sentir, dit-elle en se tournant vers la Messagère.

L'elfe hocha lentement la tête. Oui, elle avait ressenti des perturbations mais elle avait mis cela sur le compte de ses nouvelles révélations.

\- La Divine Victoria a aussitôt pris les armes.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas de Cassandra. Elle préfère manier les épées que de rester assise à réformer la Chantrie, ricana Varric.

\- Leliana est venue lui prêter main forte. Elles s'occupent essentiellement de combattre les engeances en Ferelden. Cullen a lui aussi repris les armes et les hommes qu'il a sauvé de la dépendance au Lyrium l'ont suivi. Il oeuvre principalement dans les Marches Libres. Josephine, grâce à ses liens avec les Corbeaux, tente d'établir des alliances en Antiva et dans le Riveïn.

\- Et Vivi ? On a des nouvelles de Vivi ? Demanda Sera.

Morrigan fit une légère grimace.

\- Quoi ?

\- A Orlaïs, les Cercles ont implosé. Le fait que les dieux elfiques ne soient que des mages extrêmement puissant a fait le tour du monde, dans ses moindres recoins. Les mages ont vu leur arrivée comme un signe. Ils… ont quitté les cercles et renversé Célène.

\- Seigneur…

L'ambiance de la petite salle était lourde, pesante, silencieuse. Morrigan apparaissait comme un oiseau de mauvaise augure, apportant de sombres présages. La sorcière se racla la gorge.

\- Il y a… autre chose.

De nouveau, elle avait l'attention de tous.

\- Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, lors de notre rencontre, Inquisitrice.

\- Ancienne, cingla Enansal d'un air pincé.

Morrigan avait toujours quelques coups d'avance et la jeune femme n'avait guère apprécié son départ. La sorcière était partie avec son fils sans un mot. Ils avaient juste disparus.

\- Comme vous voulez, souffla Morrigan d'une voix lente et moqueuse. Bon, vous voulez savoir ou pas ?

La jeune femme avait l'attention de tous.

\- La raison pour laquelle j'étudie les textes anciens, l'ancienne magie… Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé d'où nous venions ? Pourquoi il existe des elfes, des nains, des Qunari, des humains… Comment le monde a été créé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous chantez là ? Demanda Varric légèrement agacé.

Morrigan fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Les dragons, les sorciers elfiques, un créateur, la pierre ? Y-a-t'il une seule bonne réponse ?

\- Hey la bouffonne, 'tourne pas autour du pot, tu m'donnes le tournis.

\- Toutes ces années j'ai cherché à remonter les pistes, les croyances. Certaines oubliées de tous, raconta Morrigan en ignorant Sera.

La sorcière sortit alors de sa sacoche un rouleau de parchemin, dont les bords avaient été attaqués par le temps et sa surface avait jauni, l'écriture s'était même effacée par endroit.

\- Voici l'histoire d'un homme appelé le Prophète.

Enansal se saisit du parchemin et le déroula avec précaution sur la table de la taverne. Ses compagnons se penchèrent à ses cotés pour contempler avec elles les écritures anciennes et cette gravure dorée, représentant un homme auréolé, guidant ses fidèles, fuyant une armée.

\- C'est un elfe, analysa Dorian en montrant du doigt les oreilles pointues dudit Prophète.

\- Regardez les armures, leur finesse, leur forme, dit à son tour Varric. D'autres elfes ?

\- D'après mes recherches, cette période est bien antérieure à la chute d'Arlathann.

Enansal était subjuguée par cette image.

\- Et regardez attentivement ce qu'il a entre ses mains.

\- On dirait… un artefact, supposa Enansal en se penchant davantage.

\- Le Parchemin parle d'un Atlas, une sorte de carte. Je n'en sais pas plus, les écritures sont très anciennes, un dialecte elfique ancien. Très ancien.

\- Une carte pour où ? Demanda Varric, un éclat brillant dans les yeux.

\- Une cité perdue.

Falon se pencha également et mit le doigt sur un élément du parchemin.

\- Regardez ce symbole.

L'elfe porta la main à son cou et serra le poing, les sourcils froncés, comme concentré. Elle revit alors cet éclat dans ses prunelles, si familier. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, la jeune femme sentit son souffle se couper et elle se redressa, droite comme un i. Et puis, l'éclat disparut. Enansal commençait à devenir folle. L'était-elle ? Voyait-elle des choses ? En plus de ses souvenirs qui lui revenaient par bribes…

\- Il faut retrouver cette carte.

\- Bien parlé, Inquisitrice… ou quoique vous soyez à présent, argua Morrigan avec un petit sourire.

\- Enansal suffira amplement.

La tête de la sorcière s'inclina légèrement sur le coté.

\- Bénédiction… intéressant. Mais sachez que votre aura d'Inquisitrice et surtout de Messagère d'Andrasté persiste encore.

\- Mais en quoi trouver cette carte nous aidera à vaincre le nouvel Enclin et les faux dieux ? Demanda Varric.

Morrigan mit le doigt sur un paragraphe, dont une partie avait été tronquée par les ravages du temps.

\- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, le Prophète aurait emmené avec lui une source de grand pouvoir. Une source d'énergie.

\- Ce n'est peut être qu'une chimère, pesta Dorian.

Enansal se redressa.

\- Qu'avons-nous à perdre. C'est aujourd'hui notre unique espoir.

(…)

Le petit groupe décida de rester cette nuit à Minrathie, le temps d'organiser leur voyage, leur nouvelle aventure. Dorian passa la soirée avec ses conseillers pour donner ses directives. Enansal avait fini de préparer ses affaires. Sur le balcon, elle observait la ville, Sera à ses cotés.

\- Tiens, le petit toutou de Dorian à un petit rendez-vous nocturne on dirait.

L'elfe, en effet, arpentait les ruelles désertes, se dissimulant dans la nuit noire. La jeune femme fronça néanmoins les sourcils lorsqu'elle le vit franchir les portes.

\- Ouais… c'est louche quand même. Et puis, ya un truc qui m'plait pas chez lui.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Enansal, intéressée par le ressenti de la voleuse.

\- J'sais pas. Un truc… dans son regard. C'est comme si je l'avais déjà vu quelque part.

Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce trouble en elle quand elle était en sa présence.

\- Je me demanda ce qu'il va faire, chuchota Enansal plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Sur cette interrogation, les deux elfes partirent se coucher, afin de profiter du confort et du sommeil avant de partir pour une nouvelle aventure. Le lendemain, ils prirent le chemin des écuries. Le ciel était encore sombre bien qu'il s'éclaircissait légèrement sur la ligne lointaine de l'horizon. Alors qu'ils menaient leurs montures, pied à terre, ils découvrirent Falon, qui les attendaient devant les portes massives et closes.

\- Falon, s'étonna Dorian. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne pouvez nous accompagner.

Il avait en effet expliqué à l'elfe que ce dernier n'était guère habitué aux combats et à l'aventure, à cause de sa vie dans le bas cloitre de la ville. Certes, il les avait accompagné dans la forêt d'Arlathann mais c'était bien peu par rapport à ce qui les attendait.

\- Je le sais bien, Dictateur, dit-il avec calme et amabilité. Cependant…

Il sembla hésiter l'espace d'un instant.

\- J'aimerai vous montrer quelque chose que j'ai découvert, dit-il en reprenant un peu d'aplomb.

\- Oh. Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda Dorian. Est-ce lié à vos recherches dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Et bien, pas exactement.

\- Allez-en aux faits, Loustic.

\- C'est sur la route des Cent Pilliers, Dictateur. Laissez-moi vous accompagner.

Après un légère discussion, Dorian finit par accepter, intrigué par ce que Falon avait à leur montrer. Enansal resta silencieuse. Elle commençait à comprendre. Cependant, elle se garda bien de dire quelque chose. En son coeur s'alluma une petite flamme, celle de l'espoir.

La petite troupe emprunta la voie impériale. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, les esprits s'allégeaient. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, il y avait cette euphorie de l'aventure, cette folie qu'ils avaient tous en eux, cet esprit d'aventure qui coulait dans leurs veines.

\- C'est ici.

La petite troupe mit ses montures au pas au bordure d'un petit bois, non loin de Val Dorma. Falon mit pied à terre et les autres l'imitèrent. L'elfe citadin et affranchi les guida jusqu'à l'orée. Là, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers les compagnons.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Par le… Non d'un, vociféra Varric en brandissant son arbalète.

\- Restez où vous êtes, menaça Sera en bandant son arc.

Dorian avait également son bâton de mage fièrement dressé, sans mauvais jeu de mot, cependant il observait la réaction d'Enansal du coin de l'oeil. Aucune arme sortie. Son bâton était encore attaché dans son dos. Les bras ballants le long de son corps. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la silhouette apparue derrière Falon, marchant tranquillement dans leur direction, vêtu d'une armure scintillante, les mains croisées dans le dos, l'air tranquille et calme. Solas.

\- Vous saviez… souffla Dorian sans la lâcher des yeux.

Elle secoua la tête et fit un sourire contrit à son ami.

\- Non. Mais je me doutais de quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? Demanda Falon en se tournant vers elle.

Enansal eut un sourire en coin.

\- Parfois, vous ne sembliez pas être vous-même. Vous n'aviez pas les mêmes expressions, le même regard. Et votre savoir… bien trop pointu et étendu, même pour un elfe érudit.

Solas eut un petit rire et laissant un sourire paresseux étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'il penchait légèrement la tête sur le coté, le regard brillant.

\- Vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre.

\- Moi je ne comprends toujours rien, s'exclama Dorian en croisant les bras.

Falon sortit alors de sous sa chemise un collier qui ressemblait fortement au cristal qu'il avait donné à Enansal afin de rester en communication.

\- C'est un cristal de possession. Il me permettait de parler et voir à la place de Façon pendant une courte période, expliqua Solas.

\- Bien, maintenant que l'heure des retravailles à sonné, est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer. Que faites-vous là ? Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Varric en baissant Bianca.

Les autres firent de même, bien que Sera ne cesse de regarder Solas comme si elle allait lui arracher les yeux dans un avenir proche.

\- Mieux vaut s'éclipser discrètement que brûler à grandes flammes. Vous m'avez réservé une place dans votre livre, maître Téthras, c'est qu'au fond, vous saviez que je reviendrais.

\- Je l'espérais, Loustic. Sincèrement, vous avez lu mon bouquin ?

\- L'elfe chauve tournoya, son bâton de mage crépitant dans un bruit de tonnerre. « Vous êtes fou ! ». Le clair de lune étincelait sur ses oreilles effilées comme la lame d'un couteau.

\- Belle citation, petit. J'avoue, je me suis un peu laissé emporter, dit-il à l'attention de ses compagnons.

Dorian fit claquer sa langue sur son palais.

\- Tout ce que je vois, moi, c'est que vous aviez infiltré Minrathie. Vous avez des espions partout ?

\- Et cela est une bonne chose aujourd'hui, au vue des circonstances. Vous ne croyez pas, Dorian ?

Le Tévintide grommela un peu en tournant le dos, boudeur, mais il devait bien admettre que l'arrivée de Solas était … dans leur combat contre les Evanuris. Il les connaissait, les avait côtoyé, et surtout il était parvenu à les duper et les enfermer derrière le voile.

\- On ne sera pas de trop contre ses faux dieux. Nous serions fous de refuser une aide, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Hey ! J'suis pas d'accord moi. Solas nous a planté, vous vous souvenez. Et puis… hey… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Dorian et Varric avait saisi Sera par les aisselles et la trainaient à l'écart, ignorant ses plaintes et ses insultes florissantes. Falon suivit le mouvement. Enansal se retrouva donc seule face à Solas. La jeune femme tendit la main dans sa direction, paume tournée vers le sol. Le Loup la regarda d'un air étrange.

\- Est-ce un rêve ?

Allait-il disparaître ? S'enfuir ? Comme dans ses songes depuis leur dernière rencontre. Le regard ancré en elle, pénétrant, il tendit le bras à son tour, paume tournée vers le ciel et, avec une tendre délicatesse, il plaça sa main sous la sienne. Simple effleurement. Le souffle d'Enansal se coupa. C'était réel. Bien réel.

\- Vous m'avez finalement trouvé. Je suppose que vous avez des questions.


	8. Chapter 8

NB : Il y a eu un bug dans les reponses privées donc je réponds à vos reviews ici. J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre que le dernier. Pas de monologue de Solas mais je vous apporte quelques réponses tout de même.

Je suis une véritable adepte de la romance Solavellan. Du coup, évidemment que je vais développer leur relation. Ici je vous emporte dans une nouvelle région de Thedas.

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Solas discutait un peu plus loin avec Dorian et Falon, tout trois penchés autour d'une carte de l'Empire Tévintide. Leur échange était purement militaire. L'elfe offrait son aide et son armée au service de la défense contre les Evanuris et il s'agissait donc d'organiser les troupes afin de défendre le territoire des Engeances et de l'influence des faux dieux. Enansal les observait. Ou plutôt, elle l'observait.

Le revoir, en dehors de l'Immatériel, en chair et en os, c'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Cependant, la jeune femme se sentait perdue. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses sentiments ni à savoir comment s'adresser à lui. Elle sentit une présence apparaitre à ses cotés.

\- Colère, rancune. Mais aussi amour et espoir. Votre coeur est un champ de bataille.

Enansal eut un petit rire silencieux. Cole perçait mieux que quiconque les mystères du coeur et de l'esprit. Et cette fois encore, il avait visé juste.

\- Quel camp va l'emporter, Cole ?

Enansal se posait elle-même la question.

\- Y-a-t'il réellement besoin d'un gagnant ?

Solas et elle avaient longuement discuté. Ou plutôt, elle avait longuement fait l'effusion de ses sentiments contraires.

\- Plus de mensonge, avait-elle exigé en plantant un regard assuré dans ses yeux.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais menti. Seulement…

\- Par omission ? Ne me cachez plus rien, Solas.

Et elle avait tourné les talons. Elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. Elle devait prendre le temps, retrouver ses esprits. Comme Solas autrefois après le départ de son amie, l'esprit de connaissance. Dorian et Solas finirent par se serrer la main puis le Tévintide revint vers eux tandis que Solas et Falon s'éclipsaient dans les bois.

\- Pourquoi partent-ils ? Demanda Varric.

\- Solas part informer ses armées et Falon sera l'intermédiaire entre lui et son commandant.

\- « Sera » ? Il nous accompagne ? Demanda Morrigan.

Dorian hocha la tête. Evidemment. Il s'y connaissait mieux que quiconque sur les Evanuris de part ses origines mais il était également un Rêveur hors pair. Et dans leur nouvelle entreprise, cela leur serait d'une grande aide. La sorcière pesta, évidemment, tout comme Sera. Elle ne s'était jamais entendu avec l'elfe, pour preuve leurs échanges dans le temple de Mythal et Sera planifiait déjà

\- Il nous rejoindra sur le chemin. Reprenons la route, décida fermement Dorian en enfourchant son destrier.

Et ils continuèrent leur avancée. Comme promis, Solas les rejoignit, seul, deux jours plus tard.

\- Bien, notre expert nous a rejoint. L'humanité est sauvée, ironisa Morrigan avec mauvaise foi.

\- N'est-ce pas vous qui vous vantiez de connaitre les secrets les plus enfouis de Thédas ?

Pendant une partie du voyage, ses compagnons n'eurent de cesse de s'envoyer des punchlines, parfois agressives, d'autres entre humour et curiosité. Alors qu'ils installaient le camp, Enansal se rapprocha de lui.

\- Pourquoi avoir décidé de nous rejoindre, Solas ?

L'elfe se redressa pour lui faire face.

\- Parce que ce combat nous concerne tous.

\- Mais et votre objectif alors ?

\- Mes plans se sont effondrés à l'instant même où Andruil a franchi le voile.

\- C'est une habitude on dirait… ironisa la jeune femme.

\- Oui… souffla Solas avec un demi sourire. Et je me retrouve cette fois encore sur votre route.

Encore. Toujours. Le coeur d'Enansal se gonfla tandis qu'elle esquissait un sourire. Ils finirent de monter les tentes, rassembler du bois pour le feu et sélectionner leurs provisions.

\- Loustic. Et si vous nous racontiez cette guerre des Faux Dieux.

Rassemblés autour du feu, les flammes dansaient gracieusement, formant des ombres mystiques sur leurs visages.

\- Tout a commencé par une guerre.

Enansal se souvint des mots de Solas lors de leur rencontre après la veine tentative de Qunari de faire un coup d'Etat.

\- Une guerre contre qui ? Demanda Sera en frissonnant.

\- Ou quoi ? Renchérit Varric avec son scepticisme habituel.

\- Les textes anciens parlent souvent des dieux elfiques combattant ceux qu'ils appellent les Oubliés.

\- Les légendes disent qu'avant la chute d'Arlathann, les dieux que nous connaissons et révérons s'étaient livrés à une guerre éternelle avec d'aucuns des leurs. Il n'est pas un hahren parmi nous qui se souvient encore de ces derniers : ce n'est que dans nos rêves que nous entendons murmurer les noms de Geldauran et Daern'thal et Anaris, car ce sont les Grands Déperdus, dieux de terreur, méchanceté, mépris et pestilence.

Solas hocha la tête, confirmant les dires de Morrigan et d'Enansal.

\- Une guerre de pouvoir, d'influence. Les Evanuris sortirent vainqueurs et ils exilèrent leurs adversaires d'Elvhenan.

\- Où ? Demanda Varric.

\- Au-delà des frontières. Ils s'aventurèrent dans les Tréfonds.

\- Je me souviens d'un récit sur Andruil.

Morrigan fit alors le récit de ses recherches.

« Un jour, fatiguée de chasser mortels et bêtes, Andruil se mit à traquer les Grands Déperdus, de viles créatures des abysses. Mais même les dieux ne peuvent séjourner longtemps dans ces lieux : chaque fois qu'elle revenait du néant, elle souffrait d'accès de folie de plus en plus longs. »

\- Le Néant ? Est-ce une métaphore pour les Tréfonds ? demanda Enansal qui avait fait quelques missions sous terre et découvert le secret des Titan.

\- Andruil est une guerrière. Elle ne pouvait passer une journée sans une joute ou une chasse, que ce soit des animaux ou des humains, confirma Solas.

\- Vous parlez de folie. Ce serait à cause du lyrium rouge, n'est-ce pas, demanda Varric bien qu'il connaisse la réponse.

La Chantrie y voyait les "eaux de l'Immatériel », l'essence même de la création. Seule une poignée de familles parmi la caste des mineurs nains se risquaient à extraire ce minerai, en trouvant des filons "à l'oreille », grâce au chant du lyrium. Mais même malgré leur résistance naturelle, seule une poignée de vétérans peut se charger de le manipuler à l'état brut. Une trop longue exposition pouvait provoquer chez eux surdité ou perte de mémoire. Pour tout autre race, les effets étaient pires et chez les mages, c'était la mort assurée.

Alors, Andruil, étant une elfe mage, avait certainement rencontrée une forme de lyrium rouge. Ce n'était pas le sujet préféré de Varric compte tenu de ce que ce minerai corrompu avait infligé à la ville de Kirkwall. Ceux qui touchaient du lyrium rouge, ou s'en approchaient tout simplement, déclaraient l'entendre "chanter", "murmurer" dans leur esprit, ce qui les rendaient progressivement fous. Et lors du voyage temporel d'Enansal et Dorian, les deux mages avaient vu le lyrium rouge sortir du corps de l'Enchanteresse Fiona. Son corps avait fini par produire ce minerai corrompu.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Andruil ensuite ? Demanda Enansal, curieuse de connaitre la suite du récit.

Morrigan continua son récit.

« Puis Andruil revêtit une armure faite du néant et tous oublièrent son véritable visage. Elle fabriqua des armes de ténèbres et la maladie rongea ses terres. Elle hurla des choses oubliées et les autres dieux se mirent à craindre qu'elle ne les pourchasse à leur tour. Mythal propagea donc des rumeurs sur l'existence d'une créature monstrueuse, prit la forme d'un serpent gigantesque et attendit Andruil au pied d'une montagne. »

Solas eut un petit rire, légèrement méprisant.

\- Morrigan, votre certitude vous perdra. Ces récits ne sont que l'ombre de la vérité.

La sorcière tiqua et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Ecoutons donc la sainte vérité venant de votre bouche, mon cher.

En rien blessé par les propos de Morrigan, Solas prit le relai.

\- Andruil a effectivement fait des raids dans les Tréfonds. Elle s'enfonçait toujours plus dans les profondeurs et un jour, elle apporta du lyrium rouge sur nos terres. Elle fit forger une arme capable de soumettre quiconque à sa volonté. Tous se soumettaient. Les Evanuris furent séduits par ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

\- Sauf Mythal, souffla Enansal qui sentait la source s'agiter en elle. Et vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Solas hocha la tête.

\- Varric, Sera, vous vous souvenez des trois journaux que j'ai retrouvé là bas.

\- Hum non… me r'gardez pas comme ça, je ne retiens que les choses importantes.

\- Mais c'est important, Bouton d'Or.

\- Ouais bah… ca paraissait pas sur le moment.

Enansal soupira de lassitude. Parfois ses compagnons se montraient particulièrement fatigants.

\- Le journal était recouvert de croquis de statues elfiques à l'effigie de Mythal et Fen'Harel, représentés non pas comme des idoles mais des gardes.

\- Nous avons fait un accord avec les nains. Mythal leur apprenait à entrer dans l'immatériel et ils fermaient l'accès aux Tréfonds.

\- _Ir sa tel'nal, Mythal las ma thenaras. Ir san'a emma, Him solas evanuris. Da'durgen'lin, banal malas elgara. Bellanaris, bellanaris,_ chantonna Morrigan, pensive. « Je suis vide, le rien me remplit, Mythal vous donne des rêves. Ils vous remplissent, font la fierté des chefs. Les petites pierres, jamais ne voit le soleil, pour toujours, pour toujours ».

Solas devait bien reconnaitre que la traduction de la sorcière était on ne peut plus juste et précise.

\- Andruil l'a su et est entrée dans une sombre colère. Elle a combattu Mythal au pied de la montagne.

« Quand Andruil arriva, Mythal bondit sur la chasseresse. Au cours de leur combat, qui dura trois jours et trois nuits, Andruil blessa le serpent à plusieurs reprises, mais Mythal parvint à utiliser sa magie pour saper les forces de son adversaire et lui voler sa connaissance de l'accès au néant. Ainsi, Andruil ne put jamais retourner dans le néant et la paix revint. »

\- Qu'a-t'elle enlevé à Andruil, demanda Enansal ?

\- Son arme. Elle l'a séparée en deux, le pommeau sculpté dans les tréfonds et la lame, cachée là où tout a commencé.

\- Là où tout a commencé ? Demanda Morrigan, circonspecte.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie et mes recherches se sont révélées, infructueuses.

\- Attendez une minute. A quoi ressemblait cette arme. Pouvez-vous la dessiner ? Demanda soudainement Varric en mettant un bout parchemin et un fusain entre les mains de Solas.

Quelque chose avait germé dans son esprit, une idée. Juste une idée, simple, mais tellement dangereuse. Solas le regarda d'une étrange manière mais s'exécuta tout de même.

\- Imaginez une lance dorée. Sublime. Brillante d'un éclat perpétuel. Diffusant une chaleur insupportable. Le pommeau était tressé finement avec des fils d'or et se terminait par une statuette atroce, morbide.

\- Par la sainte culotte d'Andrasté, murmura Varric en reculant d'un pas, le regard écarquillé d'horreur.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui.

\- Quoi ? Expliquez-vous, Varric.

\- J'ai déjà vu cette statue. Dans les Tréfonds. Dans un vieux Thaig. C'est l'idole de lyrium. Après la tragédie de Kirkwall, je l'ai conservé dans un coffre spécial, imperméable aux ondes malfaisantes de cet objets.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ? Demanda Solas, plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Personne.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de l'elfe bien qu'un climat de peur et de tension continua à planer sur le groupe.

\- Et les dragons ? Les archidémons ? Falon a dû vous faire un rapport, s'enquit Dorian.

\- J'ai suivi votre échange, précisa Solas. Ces créatures sont impressionnantes et dotées de pouvoirs à l'état brut. Mon peuple les avait dompté et nous vivons en harmonie. Ils étaient très intelligents, capables de parler, d'écrire leur propre langage et de comprendre d'autres langues.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que nous parlons des mêmes dragons, Loustic ? Demanda Varric avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Le visage de Solas s'assombrit.

\- Hélas, fils de la pierre, ces créatures ont été corrompues à l'instant même où Andruil rapporta la corruption sur nos terres.

\- Mythal aussi avait un dragon ?

Solas hocha la tête.

\- Elle était magnifique. A l'image même de Mythal, dit-il d'une voix plaintive et nostalgique.

\- Et vous ? Demanda Enansal.

Solas eut un petit rire.

\- Rappelez-vous, je ne faisais pas parti des Evanuris. On m'a donné un statut divin mais je ne fais pas pour autant parti du panthéon des Dalatiens. Je ne suis que le Loup Implacable, un rebelle.

\- Tarlouze.

Solas foudroya Sera du regard, laquelle lui répondit par un tirage de langue et un geste obscène. Cependant, Enansal ne vit rien de cela, perdu dans un souvenir qui lui était apparu.

\- Elle était blessée, dit-elle en fermant les yeux, se laissant submergée par le souvenir.

Alors, elle raconta sa vision en même temps qu'elle la vivait.

\- Faible. Du sang. Partout. Elle est alarmée. Ma mère est là, elle aussi. Elle tente de la soigner. Mythal… elle lui dit que c'est inutile. Qu'elle doit partir. Andruil a été arrêté et le passage fermé, mais les autres savent. Ils vont venir.

L'elfe rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Solas.

\- Que savait-elle ?

\- Je l'ignore… souffla Solas, complètement perdu par les révélations de la jeune femme.

\- En tout cas, les Evanuris, eux, savent quelque chose. Et cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, marmonna Varric.

(…)

Le rêve. Autrefois, Enansal devait se concentrer pour entrer dans ces mondes oniriques. Aujourd'hui, c'était comme ancré en elle, quelque chose d'inné. Elle se voyait, petite, dans une petite chambre simple mais confortable. Sa mère la regardait jouer sagement tandis qu'elle attachait un tablier de servante autour de sa taille. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, sa mère ouvrit une porte dérobée et disparut. La porte, cependant, était mal fermée. Au bout d'un moment, poussée par la curiosité, le petite fille qu'elle était se faufila jusqu'à la porte et espionna à travers la petite ouverture.

\- Enfant vous étiez donc déjà si curieuse.

La jeune femme sursauta et trouva Solas à ses cotés.

\- Vous pouvez parler. Vous êtes dans mon rêve après-tout.

\- C'est pas faux, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Enansal avait l'impression de revivre ce moment où elle avait pénétré dans l'immatériel avec Solas. L'image de Darse lui revint en tête. Plus encore, le souvenir de leur baiser. Le premier. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, la jeune femme vit alors Mythal et Solas dans ce qui semblait être un bureau. Le Loup Implacable arpentait les lieux de long en large, faisant les cent pas devant la déesse qui cherchait à le calmer.

\- Est-ce que… vous m'aviez déjà vu là bas ? Demanda Enansal sans détacher son regard de la scène.

\- Non, répondit Solas tout en suivant son regard. Ni votre mère d'ailleurs. Et Mythal ne m'a même jamais parlé de vous.

\- Vous étiez proche pourtant, non ?

Etait-ce un accent de jalousie dans le timbre de sa voix.

\- Oui. C'était une amie précieuse.

Juste une amie donc. Le coin de la lèvre de Solas se souleva, imperceptiblement. Malgré tout, lui aussi se demandait pourquoi sa vieille amie lui avait caché l'existence de ces deux elfes qu'elle avait protégé, au péril de sa propre vie.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu, Solas ? Demanda la Messagère en se tournant vers lui.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient proches. Très proches. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, voir ses pupilles se dilater subtilement, son regard s'ancrer en elle.

\- Vous… vous disiez…

\- Ce que j'ai dit n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui.

Sa voix était rauque. Grave. Enansal sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Elle recula d'un pas. Puis un autre. Creusant une certaine distance entre eux.

\- Mais vous… vous pourriez détruire le voile et alors ce monde disparaitrait, les Evanuris avec nous ? Et vous pourriez alors redonner au Peuple sa gloire d'autan, sans les faux dieux.

Le visage de Solas resta de marbre.

\- Vous avez raison. L'arrivée des Evanuris sur Thedas m'offre l'occasion de restaurer mon monde.

Un pas.

\- Elvhenan, affranchi des Evanuris.

Encore un pas. La distance entre eux se réduisait.

\- Le retour aux monde originel.

Un pas. Le dernier. Dans un murmure. Puis, son visage emprunt d'un masque de froideur polie se brisa. Ses traits s'adoucirent.

\- Mais un monde sans vous, Vhenan, ce monde dont je souhaite le retour plus que tout… sans vous, serait bien trop fade.

Lentement, il leva la main et avec une infinie délicatesse, il la posa sur sa joue.

\- Je vous ai observé, tout ce temps.

\- Le loup…

Oui, elle le savait. Ce loup dans ses rêves, qui s'échappait à chaque fois qu'elle tendait le bras vers lui. Le regard de Solas s'illumina.

\- Oui…

Puis il y eut cette lueur. Discrète. Profonde. Et pourtant si intense qu'elle fit naitre en elle une douce chaleur.

\- Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'entrer dans l'Immatériel pour vous chercher, vous voir. Alors quand vous êtes apparu au bal de Minrathie, j'ai…

\- … senti le monde changer ?

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle sentit les lèvres de l'elfe se poser sur les siennes, avides, fermes et douces à la fois, s'imposant, lui offrant un baiser sulfureux. Un seul baiser. Enansal se sentit aussitôt troublé par ce désir échangé. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois. Dans l'Immatériel. La première fois. Tant de passion. Une pulsion, soudaine. Elle avait fait le premier pas. Et lui, avait suivi avec d'autant plus de fougue. Avant de laisser place à une certaine indécision. Une phase étrange. Et puis, il y a eu Fort Celeste, puis le sauvetage de son amie, esprit de Sagesse. Et puis, leur discussion dans la haute tour du château, près de sa chambre. Solas s'était soucié de son esprit, de son âme, par rapport à l'ancre, vantant sa morale et une sagesse qu'il n'avait rencontré, selon ses dires, que dans les plus anciens souvenirs de l'immatériel. Avec le recul et les récents évènements, la jeune femme pouvait comprendre le trouble de l'elfe.

Leurs langues dansaient l'une autour de l'autre à présent avec une certaine douceur. Le souvenir de la fin de leur histoire lui revint soudainement en mémoire et Enansal eut un mouvement de recul. Le souffle court. Le regard brillant mais également teinté d'un voile d'incertitude.

\- Vous ne partirez plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Les mains de Solas qui auparavant maintenant les épaules de la Messagère, descendirent le long de ses bras, comme une caresse avant de saisir ses mains. Il caressait sa peau de son pouce, décrivant des cercles lents et réguliers. Les traits de son visage exprimaient des sentiments contraires, entre amour, espoir et résignations.

\- Je veux y croire, Solas. On peut le faire. Je le sais. Je le sens.

\- Vous le sentez ?

L'ironie perçait aisément dans le son de son voix, comme à son habitude, cependant, lorsqu'il releva la tête, Enansal put lire une infinie douceur dans son regard.

\- Vous êtes incroyable, Messagère.

Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vide avant de se reconcentrer sur elle.

\- Je dois prendre la relève.

Avec cette élégance noble qui lui était propre, Solas baisa ses mains avant que son image ne s'évanouissent, la laissant seule dans ses souvenirs, dans l'immatériel. Et tandis qu'il disparaissait, il prononça ces mots, simple murmure mais parfaitement audible.

\- Je vous le promets.

Ce moment resta ancré en elle. Il harcelait sa pensée. Finit les souvenirs de son enfance, ne restait plus que cet instant fugace et intense. Un baiser. Des paroles. Une promesse. Son esprit était devenue une maison hantée qui ne lui laissait aucun repos, nul repos et ces images refrains se poursuivirent sans fin, se multipliant à l'infini jusqu'à son réveil.

Dorian rassemblait ses affaires, tout comme Morrigan et Varric dormait encore à points fermés. Le nain avait pris l'avant dernier quart et le pauvre avait été réveillé sans douceur par Cole. L'esprit était apparu soudainement sur son dos en susurrant à son oreille. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était posté un peu plus loin, à coté de Solas qui contemplait l'horizon. En se redressant, Enansal sentit quelque chose dans le creux de sa main. Son coeur se gonfla lorsqu'elle contempla l'objet qui s'était glissé entre ses doigts. Aussitôt, elle releva la tête. Solas avait quitté des yeux le loin et la contemplait à présent avec un demi-sourire. La jeune femme le lui rendit, le regard brillant tandis qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine la mâchoire de loup, celle là même que portait constamment Solas autour du cou, un présent qui sonnait comme une promesse.

(…)

\- Pourquoi les Cent Piliers, Morrigan ?

La question de Varric était légitime, après tout ils suivaient aveuglement la sorcière dans une quête mystique sans autre source d'information que ce bout de parchemin.

\- Le parchemin évoque une cité antique, perdue, construite dans les montagnes. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, Messagère et cet endroit est le seul que je n'ai pas encore exploré.

\- Vantarde.

Enansal se retint de rire tandis que Morrigan jetait un regard rageur à Sera, qui s'esclaffait avec provocation. Le chemin ne fut pas de tout repos, entre les engeances et les bandits qui peuplaient les routes et plaines de Tévinter. Enfin, après avoir longé les plaines silencieuses, se ravitaillant dans les villes de Solas et Périvantium, les aventuriers contemplèrent cette chaine de montagnes, dont les pics se perdaient dans les nuages. Par endroit, des colonnes étaient sculptés, donnant aux lieux une allure majestueuse et mystique.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pierre, s'étonna Varric. Plus lisse. Plus dure également.

\- Et vous avez vu, ces piliers. Ils ont été sculptés, dit Enansal avec une certaine admiration.

\- Sculpté par qui ? Se demanda Dorian.

\- Ou par quoi ? Renchérit Sera avec un frisson.

Les chemins étaient étroits, fragiles. L'escalade se rebella dangereuse et le petit groupe dût faire de nombreuses fois usage de la magie pour avancer. L'air, petit à petit, se raréfiait. La douce chaleur de l'Empire du Nord laissa place à la sèche froideur des montagnes. Le vent, lentement, se leva et le petit groupe lutait pour gravir le flanc du pic.

\- Ce temps… ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, hurla Varric pour se faire entendre à travers les bourrasques, de plus en plus violentes.

Regardez, là haut.

Tous suivirent des yeux le geste de Dorian et virent la neige tomber depuis la cime.

\- Je crains le pire. On doit accélérer le pas, s'écria le mage.

Solas hocha la tête et usa de magie pour créer un pont au dessus du précipice, une passerelle pour gravir le chemin tortueux. Puis, plus loin, le chemin s'arrêta.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Varric en se tournant vers Morrigan.

La sorcière des terres sauvage semblait perdues. Enansal regarda en hauteur. Ils n'étaient pas bien loin du sommet. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Dangereuse, mais pour l'instant c'était leur unique solution. D'un mouvement d'épaule, l'elfe ramena son sac devant elle puis, s'accroupit afin de le poser au sol. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur et sortit une corde. D'un geste ferme et assuré, elle enroula le cordage autour de sa taille et fit un noeud solide sous les regards interrogateurs de ses compagnons.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Je m'attache.

\- Je le vois bien, déclara Dorian avec un claquement de langue, mais pourquoi ?

Sans un mot, elle balança le reste de corde entre les mains du mage. Son oeil accrocha les lames de Cole.

\- Pourriez-vous me les prêter un moment ?

\- Les lames accrochent la pierre. Vous voulez grimper.

Enansal hocha la tête alors que l'esprit glissait les armes entre les mains de la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Dorian en lâchant la corde. Vous n'y pensez pas.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas lâcher. J'aimerais vivre encore quelques années si vous le voulez bien.

Et sans laisser le pauvre mage le temps de répliquer, la Messagère planta la lame dans la pierre et trouva une accroche avec son pied. C'était glissant. Elle sentit alors ses oreilles se glacer, le bout de sa botte se recouvrait d'une fine pellicule de glace qui lui maintenait le pied contre la façade. Son regard accrocha celui de Solas, le bâton tendu dans sa direction, la main ouverte dans sa direction et entourée d'une aura de magie.

\- Allez-y.

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air entendu, Dorian reprit la corde en main. Sera, dont la vue était particulièrement perçante en bonne chasseresse et archère, lui indiquait les bonnes prises et éviter les plaques de neige instables.

…

Tous contemplait la cité creusée à même la montagne, des tours, des ouvertures, des plateformes. Aucune végétation. L'endroit n'était cependant pas en ruine. Comme intact. La tempête qui faisait rage auparavant semblait se calmer au dessus de la ville, agissait comme une protection naturelle et dissuader quiconque de pénétrer davantage sur ces terres anciennes. Les Cent Piliers apparaissaient alors comme un écrin protecteur, une barrière naturelle autour de cet endroit.

\- Une bien étrange magie, murmura Morrigan, impressionnée, tandis qu'elle regardait l'orage qui sévissait encore dans leur dos.

\- Là, regardez, un passage.

Avec précaution, Varric et Cole déplacèrent quelques pierres afin d'agrandit l'entrée du passage. Dorian ouvrit la marche, illuminant la voie grâce à sa maitrise du feu. Le tunnel était étroit et surtout envahit par les dépouilles.

\- Une bataille a eu lieu ici. Regardez leurs habits, souffla Solas en s'approchant d'un des squelettes.

\- Comme sur le parchemin. Les disciples du Prophète ?

\- Et une armée, ragea Varric en ramassant un casque, le jetant à travers l'espace parmi les autres dépouilles.

Le petit groupe continua son avancée.

\- Un cul de sac, pesta Dorian en contemplant le mur qui les empêchait d'avancer plus encore.

Enansal, curieuse, s'avança.

\- Regardez, des inscriptions.

Solas et Morrigan s'approchèrent.

\- Les premiers peuvent entrer, déchiffra Solas en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les premiers quoi ? S'étonna Morrigan. Les premiers elfes ? Alors quoi, on va attendre qu'un des Evanuris parvienne jusqu'ici ?

\- Hey, Blanche-Neige !

Enansal se tourna vers Varric. Le nain lui montra alors un point sur sa poitrine. Sous sa chemise blanche, une légère lueur bleuté transperçait légèrement à travers le tissu. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en tirant sur la lanière de cuir, révélant l'amulette de sa mère, à l'origine même du halo de lumière.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu telle chose, souffla Solas en s'approchant de la jeune femme, prenant délicatement la pierre entre ses mains.

\- Et moi donc, renchérit Morrigan.

Solas se détacha d'Enansal, qui regretta leur proximité soudaine, pour caresser le mur qui bloquait leur avancée. Ses doigts glissaient sur la pierre de façon méthodique. Soudain, il s'arrêta à un endroit.

\- Là. Venez, dit-il en tendant le bras vers Enansal.

La jeune s'approcha et suivit le regard de Solas. Elle découvrit alors un espace gravé dans la roche, une sorte d'encoche. Et étrangement, elle semblait parfaitement adaptée à la pierre qu'elle portait autour du cou. D'un air entendu, Enansal décrocha le collier de cuir de son cou et plaça la pierre bleuté dans ce trou. Elle s'adapta parfaitement. Aussitôt, il y eut un déclic, comme l'enclenchement d'un mécanisme. Depuis la pierre, des filament de lumière bleu se tracèrent, formant des signes étranges, un dialecte elfique et ancien, puis la pierre se décrocha et la façade se souleva à la manière d'une herse, sous le regard ébahis de la petite troupe.

\- Votre héritage semble bien plus important que tout ce que l'on avait pu imaginer, mon amie, souffla Dorian.

Enansal ramassa l'amulette et avec ses compagnons, ils franchirent la porte et débouchèrent sur une petite salle circulaire, une sorte d'antichambre, recouverte de fresques peintes en excellent état et d'une mosaïque intacte.

\- C'est… incroyable, murmura Morrigan.

Là dessus, elle faisait l'unanimité. Même Sera devait bien reconnaitre qu'il y avait quelque chose de mystique dans cette salle.

\- Regardez. Le Prophète, là. Comme sur le parchemin. L'exode de son peuple depuis… Arlathann ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas la même architecture. Et regardez cette étoile qui plane au-dessus de la cité.

\- Le Prophète, ce n'était pas le seul, constata Varric.

Le petit groupe se rassembla autour du nain qui contemplait une autre fresque, représentant trois personnes auréolées. Trois prophètes. L'un barbu, grand, altier, l'autre aux cheveux courts, les traits fins, les oreilles pointues, le dernier, barbu mais plus petit et trapu.

\- Trois races. Les trois majeures de Thedas. Est-ce une coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas, marmonna Morrigan qui sentait que le mystère lui échappait totalement.

Tous trois avait le bras levé dans une direction, créant un chemin jusqu'à mosaïque au sol. Trois différentes. Trois cités.

\- Là, c'est Arlathan, assura Enansal avec l'appui de Solas.

\- Et là, un thaig primitif, désigna Varric.

\- Ici je reconnais la vieille ville de Minrathie, s'exclama Dorian.

\- Des explorateurs ? S'étonna Sera.

Au centre de la pièce, la convergence des fresques et mosaïques, se trouvait une représentation étrange. L'artéfact du parchemin. Il y avait une écriture ancienne. Enansal se baissa afin de la déchiffrer. Dans sa tête les voix de la source des Lamentations et de ses souvenirs se déchaînèrent et ce fut comme un déclic. D'une voix fluide, sans accroche, elle lut :

« Et les trois Descendants forgèrent un Atlas pour que leurs enfants puissent toujours retrouver les secrets de leur histoire et leur montrer le chemin jusqu'à Sa'Vuninan. »

\- Là où tout à commencé, traduisit Solas. Littéralement 'le lieu du premier jour'.

\- La cité perdue, s'extasia Morrigan. Nous brulons, Messagère. Je suis sûre que c'est la cité représentée sur la première fresque. Et l'étoile, qui trône au-dessus, la puissance que nous recherchons.

\- Nous ? Ou vous ? Argua Solas.

Morrigan fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Je n'ai jamais caché mon intérêt pour les mystères et les pouvoirs anciens. Le Prophète…

\- Vous vous trompez, bande de bouffons, s'exclama Sera.

Outrée, la sorcière se tourna vers l'archère, le menton relevé dans une posture hautaine.

\- Et en quoi, je vous prie ?

\- Ce n'est pas un, mais une.

\- Le parchemin parle d'un…

\- Mais regardez mieux au lieu de camper sur vos positions, sorcière.

De mauvaise grâce, Morrigan s'exécuta. La bande se pencha au-dessus de la fresque représentant les trois Premiers.

\- Regardez, doigts fins et féminins, l'ébauche d'une poitrine.

\- C'est… incroyable, s'étonna Dorian.

\- Vous regardez pas les femmes comme moi, Dorian.

\- Assurément, dit-il avec un rire dans la voix.

Enansal était ébahie par cette partie d'histoire qu'elle découvrait. De l'autre coté de la pièce, une grand escalier s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la cité

\- L'Atlas est forcément caché ici. Cherchons, déclara Morrigan d'une voix ferme.

Les lieux étaient intacts, désert de toute vie et pourtant Enansal avait l'impression que quelque chose errait encore ici. Ils déambulèrent de longues heures dans ces ruines anciennes, découvrant à chaque fois de nouveaux mystères. Les dragons étaient souvent représentés, plus grands et majestueux que tout ceux que la jeune femme avait rencontré jusqu'alors.

\- C'est une forme très ancienne de Dragon. D'ailleurs, nous pensions tous qu'ils avaient disparu. Les dragons-sire sont réapparus juste avant le début du Cinquième Enclin, succédant à l'ère des Bontés, expliqua Morrigan.

\- Le Neuvième Age… L'Ère du dragon.

\- Drôle d'Âge… j'aime pas ces bestioles en plus.

Les Dragons furent traqués et en partie exterminé au début de l'Ère de l'Acier grâce, ou à cause, des méthodes mises au point par la famille Pentaghast du Nevarra. Les Pentaghasts se firent connaître à travers le continent en tant que chasseurs légendaires de dragon, la famille de Cassandra, ou plutôt la Divine Victoria.

Soudain, Dorian, qui ouvrait la marche, cessa son avancée. Il s'arrêta net.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez vu une araignée ? Se moqua Sera avant de se stopper à son tour.

Devant eux se tenait un groupe d'hommes encapuchonnés, les hanches ceinturées d'une corde à sept noeuds, les pieds nus et surtout ils les maintenaient en joue avec des bâtons rustiques mais crépitant d'une magie menaçante.


	9. Chapter 9

**NB** : Enfin un nouveau chapitre. Encore des mystère mais surtout des réponses dans ce chapitre. La voie s'ouvre de pus en plus. Bonne lecture :)

Le petit groupe fut désarmé et mené jusqu'à un hall gigantesque mais rustique, d'une froideur polaire et guère accueillante. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, malgré les menaces et insultes de Morrigan et Sera. Solas et Dorian tentèrent bien la manière diplomatique, mais ils n'eurent pour simple réponse que le silence de leurs geôliers. Au fond de la salle, au sommet d'une petite volée d'escaliers, se trouvaient trois sièges en bois sculpté, plus nobles que le reste du mobilier quoique respectant la sobriété des lieux. Mais les trônes étaient vides.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour pénétrer dans le Temple Sacré, étrangers ?

Un homme, habillé de manière similaire s'était approché d'eux, rabattant son capuchon et dévoilant son visage. Il semblait très vieux à en juger par la couleur blanche de ses cheveux et de son bouc bien fourni et parfaitement taillé. Cependant, cet humain avait un air noble sur le visage, dénué étrangement de rides et autres signe de l'âge, et un regard bleu et brillant qui lui donnaient une aura séduisante et impressionnante.

\- Le temple sacré ? S'argua à demander Morrigan, prudente néanmoins.

L'homme se contenta de la regarder avec un sourire en coin, les lèvres closes.

\- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas en position de poser des questions, Morrigan, déclara Dorian, sarcastique.

Enansal fit un pas en avant en sortant le pendentif de sous sa chemise qui diffusait toujours un léger halo de lumière. Le sourire de l'homme ne fit que s'agrandir et il fit quelques pas jusqu'à elle. Les compagnons de la jeune femme adoptèrent une posture plus menaçante, malgré le fait qu'ils soient désarmés. Une autre personne s'avança, plus petite et trapu, toujours dissimulée sous un capuchon. Lui aussi se dévoila, révélant une épaisse chevelure bouclé, tout aussi blanche que celle du premier, une barbe bien fournie et un visage lisse. D'un même geste, ils tirent sur le col de leur cape, offrant à leurs regards un pendentif brillant d'une douce lueur bleuté. Trois même amulette.

\- Vous entendez, le chant ?

Personne ne pouvait ignorer cette onde vibrante, douce et rassurante, qui se propagea dans l'espace, jouant en harmonie.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Enansal d'un air interdit, sous le choc.

Les autres habitants cessèrent de diriger leur bâton dans leur direction, libérant les lieux de cette tension magique qui mettait Sera particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Les trois sont enfin réunis, déclara le nain d'une voix forte.

Ces mots firent naitre une vague de contentement dans les rangs des membres de cette secte étrange. Enansal regarda les deux autres porteurs de l'amulette sans comprendre. L'humain lui fit signe de la suivre. Après un regard pour ses compagnons, la jeune femme le suivit, seule. Le nain, quant à lui, s'occupait de ses amis.

\- A chaque renaissance, nous venons ici pour recueillir le savoir de nos ancêtres, acquérir leurs compétences et protéger le secret.

\- Le secret ?

\- N'est-ce donc pas la raison primaire de votre venue ? L'Atlas, une carte vers la cité oubliée de Sa'Vuninan et son pouvoir.

Comment ?

L'homme eut un petit rire.

\- Nous avons trouvé ce parchemin sur l'un de vos compagnons.

Ce faisant, il agita le rouleau avec un sourire en coin.

\- Elle existe donc vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Morrigan a décrypté ses écrits et d'après elle, le Prophète aurait emmené avec lui une source de grand pouvoir. Une source d'énergie.

\- Morrigan… nous avons entendu parler de cette femme. Le pouvoir…

L'homme avait mis le doigt sur l'un des nombreux défaut de la Sorcière des Terres Sauvages.

\- Mais je ne me suis pas présenté. Je me nomme Helias et notre frère s'appelle Thrangrod.

\- Frère ?

\- Vous comprendrez bientôt.

Leur déambulation continua encore un moment, descendant toujours profondément dans les bas fond du Temple. L'endroit était humide et la mousse avait envahi les pierres des couloirs. Finalement, ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce aux allures de cachots, sorte de caverne sombre et humide. Ses pas résonnaient fortement et il lui semblait entendre le bruissement de l'eau. D'un geste de la tête, Helias l'invita à avancer plus loin. Méfiante, elle s'exécuta tout de même.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas mais il faisait si sombre qu'elle ne voyait pas où elle mettait les pieds. Le médaillon, sous sa chemise, émit alors une douce vibration et il s'illumina davantage. Surprise, elle eut un mouvement de recul et sortit l'amulette qui éclaira les lieux comme en plein jour. Elle vit alors face à lui une créature gigantesque qui la regardait fixement de ses yeux jaunes. Face à l'afflux de lumière, la bête se redressa, provoquant de légers secousses, des tremblements qui firent tomber quelques pierres du plafond.

\- Helias, vous gardez un dragon enfermé ici ! S'exclama-t'elle en adoptant une posture d'attaque.

Un rire retentit dans la cave mais il ne provenait pas de son guide. Non, il venait de cette créature qui la regardait avec, lui semblait-elle, humour. Devenait-elle folle ?

\- Je ne suis pas enfermée, Ainée.

La voix était sombre, caverneuse mais également douce, clair. Enansal perçut de l'humour dans son ton. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait un dragon parler. Voyant que l'animal majestueux ne comptait pas l'attaquer, l'elfe se redressa et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Alors, elle put la contempler avec plus de calme. La dragonne, d'après sa voix claire et pure, avait une gueule de forme triangulaire, un museau allongé, qui le paraissait d'autant plus avec ces cornes plantés sur l'arrière de son crâne. Son corps était recouvert d'écailles d'un bleu sombre comme une nuit sans lune, une couleur obscure qui contrastait avec ses crocs acérées qui saillaient de sa mâchoire supérieure et ses serres, aussi blanche que de l'ivoire poli. Une rangée de pic couraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, depuis la base du cou jusqu'au bout de sa queue.

\- Comment? Pourquoi ?

\- L'éveil n'est pas total. Il ne saura tardé, déclara la créature d'une voix caverneuse et se baissant légèrement.

La dragonne adopta une position allongée pour que sa gueule soit plus proche de l'elfe.

\- Ecoutez les voix, Ainée. Que vous disent-elles ?

Enansal ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer sur les voix de la source des Lamentations mais également sur les échos de ses souvenirs. La lumière se fit.

\- Vous êtes Lusacan.

La dragonne eut un sourire satisfait.

\- J'étais le familier de Mythal.

Voilà pourquoi la source s'agitait en elle. Cependant, cette révélation, même si elle venait confirmer que les Evanuris contrôlait bien les dragons, d'autres questions venaient s'ajouter sur la longue liste des mystères de cette aventure.

\- Quel était le rôle d'un familier, exactement ? Demanda Enansal, quelque peu perdue.

\- Protéger les Elvhen. Surveiller nos terres. Telles étaient nos missions en compagnies de ceux que se faisaient appeler Evanuris. Durant des milliers d'années, ils s'en acquittèrent avec honneur. Leurs prouesses dans les batailles étaient sans équivalent. L'âge d'or de l'empire Elfe. Et comme l'a si bien expliqué votre ami, la peur engendre un besoin de simplicité. Les Evanuris devinrent des dieux, respectés, adulés, craints. Et ils aimaient ça.

Enansal plia les genoux et s'assit sur le sol humide pour entendre le récit du Sage.

\- Les Evanuris et nous autres Grands Dragons n'avions aucun ennemi. Nous nous sommes aventurés au-delà des frontières de l'Empire, survolant les cités humaines et explorant les Thaig et leurs Tréfonds. Et c'est bien l'arrogance de ces êtres qui poussa l'Empire Elfique dans l'abîme.

Enansal se souvient d'un livre qu'elle avait découvert dans la Bibliothèque du Vir Dirthara.

_« Ici, nous nous préparons à chasser les piliers de la terre. Leurs sbires se ruent, sans esprit, sans âme. Cette mort sera une bénédiction, la terre en fleurira. » L'espace d'un instant, l'image vive de deux sphères l'une dans l'autre apparaît ; Des fleurs inconnues poussent en leur sein. Puis elle disparaît._

\- Les Titans. Ils sont entrés en guère contre les Titans et les nains.

\- _Da'durgen'lin, Banal malas elgara._ Mes petites pierres, jamais ne voient le soleil. Mythal aimait son peuple, elle était bienveillante et d'une bonté sans égal, et d'autant plus pour les humains et les nains. En voyant la folie destructrice des Evanuris, elle a cherché à protéger les Tréfonds avec l'aide du Loup Rebelle.

Enansal commençait à comprendre.

\- Et Andruil retourna dans les Tréfonds et fut corrompue par le lyrium.

Le dragon hocha la tête.

\- Lorsque Mythal fut tuée, Solas a pris la décision de créer le voile. C'était une décision qu'il avait murement réfléchi avec elle, parmi bien d'autres toutes aussi dangereuses. Ainsi le Loup Implacable s'occupa-t'il de piéger les Evanuris derrière le voile et moi d'enfermer mes congénères dans les Tréfonds.

\- Mais alors, les Enclins, les Archidémons… ce sont…

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous que les Tevintides adulaient Sept Dieux Dragons. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence, déclara Helias en se rapprochant.

\- Quatre Enclins ont pour l'instant dévasté le monde : Dumat, Zazikel, Andoral et Urthémiel. Le cinquième vient de commencer avec l'apparition d'un nouvel Archidémon. Et si vous êtes Lusacan, cela ne peut être que Toth ou Razikaal.

\- Razikaal était le familier d'Andruil.

Donc les dieux, qui murmuraient autrefois aux oreilles des Inquisiteurs de l'Empire Tévintide, seraient les Evanuris par l'intermédiaire de leurs dragons.

\- Alors les Enclins sont causés par les Evanuris ?

\- Oui. Lorsque les Mages ont pénétré physiquement dans l'immatériel, ils ont affaibli le voile et permis aux Evanuris de reprendre contact avec leurs familiers. La souillure n'avait qu'un seul et unique but, faire suffisamment de morts pour affaiblir le voile plus encore et le déchirer pour libérer les Elfes mages de leur prison. Jusqu'à présent, ce n'était qu'un échec.

\- Jusqu'à ce que Morvan pénètre dans l'Immateriel avec l'Orbe d'Andruil.

La puissance de l'artefact, activé dans l'immatériel combinée celle du dragon, dans le monde réel, avait créé une légère ouverture dans le voile, suffisamment grande pour libérer la pseudo-déesse.

\- Toth est encore endormi. Je le sens. Mais il ne va pas tarder à venir le réveiller.

\- Qui ça « il » ? Demanda Enansal à la dragonne.

\- Le dernier Evanuris. Celui qui n'a pas encore été réveillé. Le chef de tous.

Elgar'nan ! Colère et Tonnerre. Celui qui guida ses pairs dans des guerres toujours plus sanglantes. Celui qui ordonna l'esclavage des siens, assujettissant son peuple pour qu'il les vénère, marquant leurs visages en guise d'humiliation et de supériorité. Celui qui fit construire monument en un seul après-midi par un millier de serviteurs. _« Gloire à Elgar'nan, premier de tous les dieux ! Sa victoire est éternelle ! »_

\- Je dois trouver ce pouvoir pour les arrêter, déclara Enansal d'une voix forte en se redressant.

L'homme, resté tout ce temps en retrait, se rapprocha et lui cita cette litanie :

« Et les trois Descendants forgèrent un Atlas pour que leurs enfants puissent toujours retrouver les secrets de leur histoire et leur montrer le chemin jusqu'à Sa'Vuninan. »

\- Nous sommes les Représentants, ma soeur. Un pour chaque race. La lignée primaire, les Premiers à avoir foulé cette terre. Votre mère est morte avant d'avoir pu vous transmettre ce savoir, mais le médaillon génère ses propres souvenirs.

\- Il génère ?

\- Nous ne pouvons vous en dire davantage. Notre mémoire et celle du médaillon s'effritent et les temps immémoriaux de Sa'Vuninan ont disparu de nos souvenirs.

Encore des questions. Cependant, Enansal avait l'impression d'avoir franchit une première étape. Elle comprenait à présent mieux son ennemi, ou plutôt ses ennemis mais surtout son propre passé.

D'un geste de la main, Helias l'invita à prendre le chemin de la sortie. La jeune femme salua une dernière fois le dragon avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Grâce à lui, vous devriez pouvoir déchiffrer l'Atlas même si l'Eveil n'est pas encore complet ?

\- Lusacan a également parlé de cela. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- Normalement, le processus de transmission de savoir est long, éprouvant. Il doit être réalisé lorsque le descendant est en âge d'acquérir ces connaissances.

Le visage d'Enansal se ferma.

\- Vous étiez jeune lorsque votre mère est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

Lentement, elle hocha la tête.

\- C'est pour cela. Il semblerait qu'elle ait cherché à vous transmettre ce savoir mais votre esprit n'était pas prêt à le supporter.

Cela pourrait expliquer sa perte de mémoire lorsqu'elle a rencontrer le clan Lavellan, enfant, juste après la chute d'Arlathann.

\- Et aujourd'hui, la mémoire du médaillon se réveille, souffla-t'elle en soulevant la pierre à hauteur de ses yeux.

Enfin, Helias la ramena jusqu'à ses compagnons. Thrangrod avait, semble-t'il, répondu à bon nombre de leurs questions.

\- Maintenant, allez prendre un peu de repos. Vous avez parcouru long chemin pour parvenir jusqu'ici.

Les habitants les guidèrent jusqu'à une grande pièce, sorte de dortoir, dans laquelle brulait un foyer, donnant un peu de chaleur à l'espace. C'était rustique mais au moins il avait un endroit pour se reposer en sécurité.

\- Vous imaginez, nous allons enfin découvrir la carte qui va nous mener tout droit à Sa'Vuninan, là où tout a commencer. Nous allons enfin trouver le fin mot de la vérité.

Certains de ses compagnons grommelèrent face aux mots de Morrigan. Non pas à cause du ton d'excitation qu'elle avait employé mais plutôt parce qu'ils cherchaient à dormir et qu'elle les en empêchait.

\- La vérité n'est pas la fin Morrigan. Ce n'est que le commencement, souffla Enansal d'un voix faible, éreintée.

\- Mais vous imaginez, Inqui.. Messagère. Ce que cela représente.

\- Par le cul d'Andrasté, faites-là taire, grogna Sera en se tournant de l'autre coté.

Le petit groupe finit par s'endormir. Enansal eut un peu plus de mal que ses camarades, se retournant encore et encore dans sa couche. Son dos la faisait souffrir. Plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Comme si une lame traçait un chemin entre ses omoplates. Puis, la douleur cessa et elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, le petit groupe arpenta une série d'escaliers en colimaçon, menant jusqu'à la plus haute tour du temple, au coeur même de la montagne. Ils étaient mené par Helias et Thrangrod et d'autres disciples fermaient la marche. La compagnie était simplement vêtue, ayant délaissé leurs armures et armes dans le dortoir. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin ici.

L'observatoire était d'une beauté simple, un espace circulaire en pierre blanche et lisse, semblable à du marbre. Il faisait nuit et les ombres prédominaient, mais les étoiles et la lumière de la lune diffusaient une lumière blafarde dans la pièce, percée au plafond, offrant la voute céleste à leurs yeux ébahis.

\- Le Temple s'est construit autour de l'observatoire, un refuge pour les gens de notre famille, édifié lors de la première expédition depuis Sa'Vuninan, expliqua Helias tout en pénétrant dans les lieux.

Tous étaient ébahi par cette place.

\- Afin de ne jamais perdre les secrets et le chemin vers la Première cité, nos ancêtres ont construit un atlas, une carte pour retrouver le chemin, le jour où sonnera l'Apocalypse.

\- L'Apocalypse ? Frissonna Sera en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, loin d'être rassurée ou émerveillée comme ses camarades. Alors quoi ? C'est la fin de monde, c'est ça ?

Dans un coin de la salle se trouvait un épais grimoire, ouvert, sur un présentoir.

\- Est-ce que ça a un lien avec Andrasté ? Ou le créateur ? Demanda Varric.

\- Qu'est-ce que le Créateur ? Demanda Thrangrod avec un léger sourire en coin, dissimula sous son épaisse barbe.

\- Et bien, le Créateur, celui à l'origine de tout et qui résidait autrefois dans la cité d'Or.

\- Quelqu'un ou quelque chose est bien à l'origine de notre existence, s'exaspéra Morrigan.

Sera se mit à taper du pied.

\- Sérieux, on s'en fout non ? Chacun est bien libre de croire ce qu'il veut. On est venu ici pour trouver un moyen de botter le cul à ces elfes de malheur, pas pour établir une stupide vérité.

Thrangold parut satisfait de la réponse de la voleuse à en juger par le regard appréciateur qu'il lui lança.

\- Et où est l'Atlas dans tout ça ? S'agaça Dorian.

Helias tendit le doigt vers un coffre.

\- Il semble n'avoir pas bougé depuis des siècles. Vous ne l'avez jamais consulté ? S'étonna Solas.

\- Le coffre ne s'ouvre qu'en présence des trois. Sans cela, il reste scellé.

\- Mon père m'a transmis le savoir qu'il tenait de son père mais commette vous l'ai dit, les souvenirs du médaillon s'effritent avec le temps.

D'un geste de la main, Helias invita Enansal à le rejoindre, en compagnie de Thrangrod.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée du fonctionnement, souffla le nain.

Ils étaient là, tous les trois devant le coffre de bois, simple, rustique, sans dorure ni ornement. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une relique s'y trouvait ? Enansal contempla la pierre bleue qui brillait doucement dans le creux de sa main. Thrangrod et Helias avaient la même. Avec le même symbole gravé, cette coupe au-dessus de laquelle trônait une sphère.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Essayons de rassembler nos pendentifs près du coffre, suggéra Helias.

Sans succès.

\- Regardez, il y a une inscription, quelque peu effacée.

Les trois Aînés se penchèrent au-dessus du coffre. On pouvait lire « O. qu. .. so.. , s.i. .os » Enansal fronça les sourcils. A voix hautes, ils essayèrent plusieurs combinaisons.

\- Ce ne peut pas être « On », Thrangrod, réfléchis. Le mot qui suit commence par « Qu ». Peut-être « qui », ou « que ».

\- Voix… souffla Enansal, ça se termine par « voix ».

Le nain tenta plusieurs lettre jusqu'à tomber juste.

\- Je crois que j'ai le début. « Où que… »

\- Où que tu sois, suis nos voix, murmura l'elfe en se redressant.

Les deux autres la regardèrent, interloqués. Ils vérifièrent puis s'exclamèrent :

\- C'est ça. Comment…

\- Une comptine que me chantait ma mère.

Elle leur chantonna les quelques phrases qui avaient marqué son esprit lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé les bribes perdues de sa mémoire. Alors, ils prononcèrent ces mots, d'une seule et même voix.

_« Vir Tarasyl Enaste._

_Vir Vhenallin_

_Ir banal'ras shahlin,_

_Irassal ma ghilas_

_Ma garas var renan._

_Melana sahlin_

_Dirthara Sa'len. »* _

Le coffre s'ouvrit avec un cliquetis, le couvercle se soulevant lentement et dévoilant son contenu. Une grosse pierre angulaire sur laquelle étaient gravés de multiples symboles.

\- Notre Peuple disposait d'une technologie avancée, perdue aujourd'hui et nos ancêtres étaient de brillants artisans, souffla Helias en prenant l'artefact entre ses mains.

Le reste de la troupe se rapprocha.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, s'émerveilla Morrigan.

La sorcière tendit la main, comme pour le toucher mais elle se ravisa sous le regard méfiant et désapprobateur de Dorian.

\- Je m'attendais à une carte, s'étonna Enansal, légèrement déçue.

\- Mais c'est une carte, affirma Thrangold. Ils venaient ici pour visualiser l'Atlas, grâce à ce puit de lumière.

Son regard se tourna vers le plafond percé de la salle. Puis il descendit. Au centre la pièce, il y avait comme un plateau circulaire légèrement en suspension, juste en dessous dudit puit. Il y avait des rainures, polies par le temps, une surface poussiéreuse. L'elfe souffla pour la débarrasser de ses impuretés, révélant un emplacement assez imposant.

Le reste de la troupe s'était concentrée autour du grimoire pour tenter de le déchiffrer mais tout comme l'inscription du coffre, les lignes étaient devenues invisibles.

\- L'encre laisse des traces mais pas pour l'éternité, philosopha Morrigan avec un certain dédain.

Alors s'enchaînèrent les piques et les remarques entre les différents membres du groupes, à cause de leurs rivalités mais aussi la fatigue liée à leur aventure. Seul Solas était en retrait et il se plia à ses cotés.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Sans un mot, elle plaça l'atlas en coeur de la plaque. L'artefact s'imbriquait parfaitement. Mais rien d'autre ne se passa. Solas fronça les sourcils puis il posa les genoux à terre, se courbant à la manière d'une prosternation.

\- Solas ? Que faites-vous ? S'étonna Enansal.

De l'autre coté de la salle, les éclats de voix s'intensifiaient. Voilà qu'ils se disputaient à présent.

\- De la lumière.

Il tendit le bras, le passant sous la plateforme.

\- C'est lisse. Poli. Comme du verre.

\- Du verre… répara Enansal en fronçant les sourcils.

Son regard se porta vers le ciel. La lune brillait pile au-dessus de leur tête, s'encastrant dans le puit creusé dans le plafond. Solas se redressa. Ses mains caressèrent le plateau de pierre, puis elle courant le long des chaines qui le maintenait en suspension.

\- Regardez.

Enansal suivit son regard. Trois chaines. Elles reliaient le plateau au plafond. Ou plutôt elle le maintenait. Un détail attira son attention.

\- C'est un système de poulies. Il faut tirer sur les chaines.

Sa voix était allée crescendo, attirant l'attention des autres. Sans attendre une minute, elle se dirigea vers l'une des chaines, Solas vers une autre et Dorian sur celle restant.

\- Ensemble. Doucement, s'exclama l'elfe à ses compagnons.

Alors le plateau se souleva lentement. Et tandis qu'ils montaient vers le puits, la salle devenait plus obscure mais elle révélait également le secret de l'Atlas. Le puit laissait filtrer la lumière céleste à travers l'atlas et lui-même reflétait son contenu grâce à son emplacement, un trou dans la plaque et le verre dessous fonctionnait comme une loupe. Alors, sur le sol de marbre se dessina une carte.

\- C'est fascinant, s'émerveilla Dorian.

Les autres étaient entièrement d'accord. Même Sera était émerveillée par ces lignes, transmises grâce à la lumière de la lune et des étoiles.

\- C'est Thédas. Plus précisément l'Ouest, expliqua Varric en se déplaçant.

\- Mais pas de chemin, pesta Morrigan. Qu'est-ce que nous avons manqué ?

Enansal plia les genoux pour se mettre en position accroupie, fixant la carte et cherchant une solution à cette énigme. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple carte de Thedas. Regardez bien ces lignes et ses points qui se dessinent en fond, légèrement en transparence.

\- Avant on ne faisait pas de carte. Les gens regardaient le ciel.

Enansal se redressa.

\- C'est ça, Cole. C'est une carte du ciel. Ça ne nous dit pas encore comment on doit l'utiliser mais…

Une main posée sur son épaule l'interrompit. Dorian la regardait avec intensité.

\- Je crois savoir.

Il avait l'attention de tous et plus particulièrement celle d'Enansal. Son regard était ancré dans le sien. Un échange puissant s'établit entre eux.

\- Je suis désolée, mon amie mais pourriez-vous enlever votre chemise ?

Enansal ne put cacher sa surprise.

\- Ma chemise ? Répara-t'elle, sous le choc.

Solas, de son coté, ne put masquer son mécontentement.

\- Mais à quoi pensez-vous ? Que les charmes de la Messagère va pousser la carte à dévoiler ses secrets ? Vous…

D'un geste, Enansal l'empêcha d'en dire davantage. Dorian offrit un sourire goguenard à l'elfe.

\- Oh je ne doute que cela cela fonctionne sur quelques hommes de Thedas, s'ils ne sont pas éblouis par mon propre charme. Hélas, ce n'est pas cela qui m'intéresse. Votre dos, mon amie.

Pensive, Enansal caressa son omoplate. Elle repensa alors à la douleur de cette nuit et à la marque qui s'était agrandie.

Sans réfléchir plus encore, la jeune femme sortit sa chemise de son pantalon. Ample et fine, elle permettait au cuir de ne pas frotter directement sur sa peau. D'un geste habile, les bras croisés, elle saisit les pans de l'habit et le souleva tout en veillant à ce que le devant reste en place. Le tissu remonta jusqu'à ses épaules, dévoilant son dos et cette marque qui s'était largement étendue.

\- Blanche-neige, souffla Varric avec un ton horrifié.

\- Oui, Varric, continua Dorian. Votre marque prend toute la largeur de votre dos.

Son dos caressa la cicatrice, retraçant son chemin.

\- L'autre fois, dans les thermes, votre cicatrice n'était pas aussi imposante mais elle me rappelait quelque chose. Et je vois à présent.

\- Moi, j'vois rien, déclara Sera en haussant les épaules. C'est bizarre, c'est magique, ça sent mauvais, j'aime pas ça, finit-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

Morrigan leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il prend son envol, souffla Cole.

\- Un dragon, s'étonna Varric.

\- Vir Tarasyl Enaste, déclara Helias.

\- Nous avons la faveur du Ciel, traduit Thrangrod.

Le ciel… Tout fut alors clair. Son regard rencontra celui de Dorian.

\- La constellation Draconis, s'exclama la Messagère tout en rabattent sa chemise.

D'un pas assuré, elle s'approcha de la carte et chercha la constellation en question. Les autres en firent de même.

\- Là, s'exclama Varric. Et maintenant ?

\- Regardez cette étoile, déclara Dorian en pointant ladite étoile. C'est là que se rejoignent les ailes du dragon.

\- C'est aussi la plus brillante, constata Solas à son tour.

Tous se penchèrent.

\- Il n'y a rien, soupira Sera.

\- Il n'y a que l'Océan d'Amaranthine.

Morrigan également était étonnée.

\- Peut-être une île non répertoriée, même sur cette carte.

Enansal se redressa et regarda ses compagnons.

\- Nous devons tenter notre chance. Dirigeons-nous vers le port le plus proche et trouvons un bateau pour nous y emmener.

Varric applaudit avec un demi sourire.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on rende une petite visite à notre chère Ambassadrice Joséphine.

* * *

Nous avons la faveur du ciel.

Nous sommes les amis du Peuple.

Lorsque l'ombre viendra,

Où que tu sois

Suit nos voix.

Le temps est venu

D'acquérir le secret des Premiers Enfants.


	10. Chapter 10

Enfin, Enansal et ses amis repartaient avec davantage de réponses. Il avait maintenant une destination et une arme pour venir à bout des Evanuris : La cité de Sa'nuvinan et cette force qu'elle cachait.

\- Les Aînés hein. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire réellement ? Demanda Sera

Ce fut Morrigan qui répondit et Enansal en était fort aise. Elle était encore mal à l'aise avec cette idée.

\- Notre Messagère serait la descendante d'un guide ayant amené son peuple, les elfes, sur Thedas. Comme Helias pour les hommes et Thrangrod pour les nains.

\- Et ils venaient tous de cette cité perdue, continua Dorian. Un endroit où vivaient elfes, nains et humains. Impossible, maugréa Dorian.

Le visage d'Encas se tourna vers son ami.

\- Regardez notre communauté, Dorian.

Dorian le fit. Un Qunaria, des humains, des elfes, un nain, des mages…

\- Trop peu ont l'esprit aussi ouvert que nous. Si un tel endroit existait autrefois, aujourd'hui ce n'est plus qu'une chimère.

\- Il faut garder espoir, papillote. Ne venez pas troubler ce sentiment.

Leur voyage jusqu'à Minrathie dura plusieurs jours au rythme des hypothèses, des contes et des légendes. Au quatrième jour, alors qu'ils sillonnaient l'Empire Tévintide, ils virent au loin, une bataille faisait rage.

\- Allons leur venir en aide, s'exclama Enansal.

\- Evidemment… ironisa Morrigan

Sans réfléchir plus encore, le petit groupe s'élança pour tuer les engeances venues perturber le voyage de ces gens. A l'aide de son bâton, l'elfe utilisait l'immatériel pour créer des points de pierre et affaiblir ses ennemis mais aussi pour générer des barrières de protection. Soudain, elle vit une silhouette familière transpercer le corps d'une engeance à l'aide d'une large épée.

\- Cullen, hurla Enansal pour se faire entendre tandis qu'elle créait une barrière magique

L'ancien commandant se retourna et s'exclama en la voyant.

\- Inquisitrice. Mais que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t'il tout en décapitant une engeance.

\- Je vous viens en aide.

\- Plus tard, les questions, déclara une voix grave. On a du pain sur la planche.

Et la voix poussa un hurlement guerrier suivi d'autre avec la même rage.

\- Bull ?

\- La charge du taureau, soupira Dorian.

La bataille dura de longues minutes lorsque qu'un démon de l'orgueil surgit dans leur champ de vision.

\- Oh non, gémit Sera un peu amochée.

L'elfe voleuse avait certes une grande agilité mais ses talents à manier les dagues l'obligeaient à se battre en combat rapprochant et augmentait donc la probabilité d'être blessée.

\- Sera, cria Enansal en tendant le bras dans sa direction tandis que le démon de l'orgueil rassemblait ses mains pour créer une boule d'énergie électrique.

Une chose étonnante se produit alors. De la terre surgirent des lianes épineuses qui vinrent s'enrouler autour des bras du démon afin de l'empêcher de produire son sortilège. Surprise, la Messagère recula d'un pas tout en contemplant ses mains. Sa distraction faillit lui être fatale. Elle vit le bras de la créature, ce démon de terreur, s'élever pour la frapper puis se figer, glacée.

Solas lui lança en regard circonspect puis, d'un geste du menton, l'invita à reprendre le combat. Quand enfin il n'y eut plus aucun ennemis aux alentours, les soldats purent souffler. Le loup, qui avait passé les dernières minutes à combattre à ses cotés, s'approcha d'Enansal.

\- Votre magie…

\- Oui… j'ai remarqué.

\- Elle a changé. Le contrôle de la nature est rare, même pour les gens de notre peuple.

Notre peuple… Enansal ne savait que penser de tout cela. Même si ses souvenirs revenaient petit à petit, elle avait vécu ici, sur Thedas, avec des croyances bien différentes d'Artlathann. Cependant, Hahren, en tant qu'archiviste de son clan, avait déjà évoqué cette magie elfique, presque perdue. Assez méconnue, elle permettait de manipuler la nature environnante. La seule forme de magie à ne jamais utiliser les esprits.

Son oeil avisa Cullen non loin qui aidé un soldat à se relever.

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard.

\- Comme vous voudrez, déclara Solas, légèrement appuyé sur son bâton.

Elle sentit son regard dans son dos tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ancien commandant de l'inquisition. Rie que d'y penser, ses joues s'enflammèrent mais elle reprit rapidement contenance.

\- Quelle nouvelles ? S'enquit Enansal.

\- Des mauvaises j'en ai bien peur, soupira Cullen en essuyant de sang noir de la lame de son épée. Kirkwall est tombée.

Varric sursauta et se rapprocha, l'air grave.

\- Comment ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

\- Un dragon a saccagé la ville. Quelqu'un le chevauchait.

\- Andruill, souffla Enansal d'un air sombre.

Le regard de Cullen se posa sur Solas. Il le regarda longuement avant de fixer à nouveau la jeune femme.

\- Vous m'expliquez ?

\- Pas le temps pour ça, bouclette. Dites m'en plus sur Kirkwall.

Cullen fit alors le long récit de la chute de la cité. Comment le dragon avait soufflé et incendié la Haute Ville. Comment l'elfe qui le chevauchait avait massacré chaque être vivant qui avait croisé sa route. Comment ce dragon et cette femme avait pris possession de la ville.

\- Des survivants ? S'enquit Varric, la mine sombre.

\- Un petit groupe est un peu plus loin avec certains de mes hommes pour les protéger. Ils nous ont rejoins quand ils ont su que nous faisions route vers Minrathie.

\- L'empire Tevintide ne les effraie pas ? S'étonna Dorian.

\- Après ce qu'ils ont vu ? Non…

En prenant soin de récupérer les blessés et de faire des tombes rapides pour les morts, le petit groupe suivi Cullen jusqu'au campement établi plus loin .

\- Si peu, souffla Enansal en s'approchant des réfugiés.

\- Enansal !

La jeune femme crut que son coeur avait manqué un battement. Cette voix ! Elle vit un elfe s'approcher en courant dans sa direction.

\- Halani.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Cullen en voyant les deux elfes s'étreindre.

\- Il fait parti de mon clan. Comment… comment avez-vous survécu ? Le clan…

La tristesse se peignait sur leurs deux visages. Ses autres compagnons aussi s'affligèrent à la remontée de ce souvenir.

\- J'ai fui… comme j'ai honte aujourd'hui.

\- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, réagit Varric. Je me sens impuissant, tout comme vous, de n'avoir pu protéger ma cité.

Un silence suivit cette réplique du nain. C'est alors que le petit groupe d'aventurier s'agrandit pour devenir les protecteurs de ces survivants. Varric s'enquit de son peuple dans le campement improvisé et Enansal l'accompagna. Les deux amis avaient après tout les titres respectifs de Vicomte et Contesse de la cité marchande.

\- Enansal, soupira Varric tandis qu'ils marchaient cotes à cotes, s'éloignant légèrement du campement.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Le nain l'appelait rarement par son prénom, lui préférant ses titres, officiels ou non et ce petit surnom de « Blanche Neige » qu'il lui avait trouvé.

\- Quand nous serons arrivé à Minarathie, je… resterais là-bas. Je… C'est difficile pour moi vous savez. Je ne veux pas que vous croyez que je vous abandonne.

\- Varric, l'interrompit l'ancienne Inquisitrice, je comprends. Vous devriez me connaitre, depuis le temps, non ?

Cette petite touche d'humour détendit aussitôt le Vicomte qui laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

\- Oui, jeune fille. Mais vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre. Et c'est une bonne chose.

Enansal posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami avant de le quitter, le laissant sur la petite colline qui protégeait le campement. Dans sa descente, elle croisa Cullen.

\- Nous allons rester ici. La nuit va tomber dans quelques heures et après ce combat, certains d'entre nous ont besoin de se reposer.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle aussitôt, approuvant la décision de l'ancien templier.

Enansal avisa non loin Halani qui était adossé à un arbre, le regard perdu à l'horizon et triturant le haut de sa chemise nerveusement.

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse ? Demanda-t'elle en s'approchant.

Halani sursauta violemment

\- Non… ce n'est rien. C'est juste… Vous revoir, ça m'a fait pensé…

La jeune femme hocha la tête, compréhensive.

\- Oui je sais. Notre clan a vécu une véritable tragédie, dit-elle avec une infinie tristesse dans la voix.

Son pied gauche passa par dessus le droit et en pliant les genoux, elle se retrouva assise en tailleur dans l'herbe.

\- Mais nous sommes ensemble désormais, mon ami, affirma-t'elle avec un sourire bien que ses prunelles brillait une étincelle de tristesse.

Halani lui sourit en retour, plus gauchement, puis il vint s'installer à ses cotés.

\- Racontez-moi votre périple.

Halani expliqua qu'après être arrivé dans la forêt d'Arlathann, le clan avait trouvé une clairière pour s'installer. Hahren l'avait envoyé chercher du bois.

\- C'est alors que j'ai entendu leurs hurlements. Oh Enansal, pardonnez ma lâcheté.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, voyons. Seul, tu ne pouvais rien contre eux.

Les deux Lavellan restèrent encore plusieurs minutes à absorber le jour décliner. Enansal écoutait le récit de son ami et son coeur se confia d'amertume et de colère, sourde et vengeresse. Son poing se serra doucement puis, elle sursauta. Des ronces venaient de sortir de terre pour danser sous ses yeux ébahis, créant une sorte de barrière.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu faire ça, s'écria Halani, surpris.

\- Je viens de le découvrir.

A son tour, alors, elle raconta ses découvertes sur les Evanuris mais aussi sur ses origines.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Votre arrivée dans le clan, dans les bras de Hahren, vos vallaslins alors que vous n'étiez qu'une enfant et votre amnésie.

Alors retentit un cri dans le crépuscule. D'un même mouvement, le deux elfe se retournèrent pour voir le cuisinier appeler à la soupe.

\- Venez, souffla Enansal en se relevant. Allons rejoindre les autres.

La jeune femme descendit le versant de la petite colline. Elle manqua de trébucha lorsque Sera la saisit par le bras.

\- Hey dites. C'est qui l'oreille pointue.

Habituée au langage sans filtre de Sera, Enansal ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Un membre de mon clan, tout du moins ce qu'il en reste.

\- Ouais je sais. C'est un sale truc qui leur est arrivé. Croyez moi, on va leur botter les fesses à ces Evanouis.

\- Evanuris, corrigea la Messagère.

\- Evagin.

Enansal soupira mais non sans sourire.

\- J'ai vu comment il vous regardait, dit-elle avec un air salace.

\- Sera. Ce… C'est Halani. C'est un ami, juste un ami.

\- Je me doute hein. Parce que vous, celui que vous regardez comme, c'est Solas. Et lui pareil. Vous êtes vraiment trop bizarre tous les deux.

Cette fois, Enansal rit franchement.

\- Et comment va Dagna ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le tour de Sera d'être mal à l'aise et Enansal s'en réjouit.

Le voyage vers Minrathie fut plus long en raison de leur grand nombre mais aussi des blessés qu'ils transportaient. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la capitale tévitide, le paysage était méconnaissable. De nombreux cadavres jonchaient les abords de la cité, engeances mais aussi tévintards.

\- Par Andrasté, souffla Cullen. Quel carnage !

\- Messir, s'enquit un des réfugiés. Serons-nous plus en sécurité qu'à Kirkwall ?

Dorian s'avança.

\- Je ne peux vous assurer que les Evanuris ne viendront pas, mais ce que je peux vous assurer c'est un bon accueil.

\- Et qui êtes vous pour dire ça ? Rétorqua un autre.

Un jeune à ses cotés lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Tu ne le reconnais pas ? C'est Dorian Pavus, le mage Tévintide qui a aidé la Messagère à vaincre Corypheus.

Dès lors, les chuchotements s'intensifièrent dans les rangs de leur petit groupe.

\- Ecoutez. Je suis le Dictateur de Tévinter. Cela veut dire que la gestion de l'Empire me revient, pleinement. Je puis donc vous assurer que vous trouverez refuge derrière ses murs.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de Minrathie, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux, entremêlant méfiance et peur, mais voir que ces réfugiés étaient menés par le Dictateur Pavus rassura le peuple de la cité.

\- Je ne peux vous offrir maintenant que la protection des murs. M'étant absenté pendant un temps, je m'en remet au Magisterium et à notre Archonte pour vous accueillir, déclara Dorian en désignant de la main l'Archonte qui venait d'arriver sur la place principale.

\- Dictateur, s'exclama-t'il. Vous voila de retour. Vous devez vous rendre au palais au plus vite. Nous avons tant de chose à discuter.

Dorian se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Je vous laisse. Allez prendre un peu de repos.

C'est ainsi que tous purent rejoindre leurs quartiers afin de récupérer les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il leur manquait. Cependant, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la bibliothèque pour discuter de leur nouvelle destination sur une des nombreuses larges tables sur laquelle était étalée une carte détaillée de Thedas.

\- J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant notre ancienne table d'État Major.

\- Sauf que Leliana, Cassandra et Josephine ne sont pas là, répondit Enansal à Cullen.

\- Vous gagnez au change, vous avez le double de personnes autour de vous.

Sera avait toujours réponse à tout… à sa manière.

\- Bien, nous devons nous rendre en Antiva. Je suis en train de rédiger une lettre à Joséphine, commença Enansal.

\- Je vais m'occuper de joindre quelques contacts d'Orzamar. Je dois à tout prix m'occuper de Kirkwall, déclara Varric en pointant du doigt la cité en question sur la carte.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Varric. Pour l'instant, notre priorité est de trouver cette arme, répondit Enansal avec une douce fermeté.

\- Nous récupérons la cité, Varric, je vous en fais le serment.

\- Ne faites pas de promesse, Papillote. Surtout celles qu'on n'est pas sûr de pouvoir tenir.

La porte des lieux s'ouvrit et Dorian apparut, l'air éprouvé.

\- Par Andrasté, je savais que j'aurais dû refuser le poste. Trop de responsabilité.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un d'important. Vous portez des dessous en soie après tout.

\- La discretion, Bull… la discretion.

\- Parce que vous croyez qu'on n'était pas au courant, s'esclaffa Sera. Comment vous faites pour marcher droit ?

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la bibliothèque, leur plan était tracé. Envoyer un message à Josephine pour prévenir de leur arrivée mais aussi pour lui demander un bateau et un équipage. Dorian s'occupait de rassemblait des vivres pour leur voyage jusqu'à l'empire antivan, cette nation gouvernée par un conglomérat de princes marchands. Non des princes au sens littéral, mais des directeurs de banques, de grands comptoirs et de vignobles. Un pouvoir intrasectement lié à la fortune.

La réponse de Joséphine ne se fit pas attendre et elle se faisait une joie d'accueillir la jeune femme et ses compagnons. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas promis que le Royaume lui ferait un chaleureux accueil si elle venait en ses terres ? Malgré tout, la diplomate lui demande de prêter une attention particulière surtout en tant que femme. Si Josie avait de telles manières, cela n'était dû qu'à son éducation, puisqu'en Antiva, les femmes sont considérées comme pures et délicates, et ne peuvent prendre part à diverses choses, notamment au combat. Elles doivent se tenir à des rôles strictement définis. Enansal allait donc devoir faire preuve de toute la diplomatie qu'elle avait pu acquérir leur du bal de Val Royaux.

\- Il est hors de question de que fasse des prêchi prêcha devant ces nobliots.

\- Alors de grâce, taisez-vous soupira Dorian tandis qu'ils approchaient de la capitale.

Le voyage avait pris une bonne semaine et tous s'était mis d'accord pour prévenir Sera au dernier moment afin de ne pas la brusquer.

\- Inquisitrice, s'exclama une voix fluette garnie d'un merveilleux accent.

Toujours aussi radieuse, Josephine marchait dans leur direction d'un pas léger.

\- Bienvenue à Antiva City.

\- Merci Josie. C'est bon de vous revoir.

Les deux femmes se prirent les mains avec un sourire émue.

\- Hey, j'peux le faire moi aussi ?

\- Bouge pas, fillette.

\- Hey. C'est pas parce que je suis plus petite que… de toute façon tout le monde est plus petit que vous.

\- Ouais mais vous, vous êtes aussi petite dans la tête.

Josephine eut un petit rire.

\- Ca m'avait presque manqué.

\- Josie, dites-moi que vous avez un bateau.

Le menton de la belle antivane se releva doucement tandis qu'elle les guidait jusque sur les quais.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai un. Le Black Jewel. Ha, je vois d'ailleurs son capitaine qui vient vers nous.

\- Par la culotte de…

\- Varric, arrêtez donc de jurer.

Le capitaine, ou plutôt la capitaine, regardait ses futurs passagers avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ravie de vous revoir et… mais ne serait-ce pas le chevalier-sous-capitaine ?

Cullen se racla la gorge en se frottant la nuque, le regard en biais.

\- Bonjour Isabela.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Enansal.

\- Je vous raconterai tout cela à bord, Blanche Neige.

…

Enansal était sur le pont supérieur et elle contemplait l'horizon et l'océan d'un calme plat. Le soleil brulait fièrement dans le ciel. Quelle sensation merveilleuse. Jamais elle n'avait pris le bateau et voguer ainsi sur les flots, c'était incroyable. Les planches derrières elle grincèrent, annonçant qu'un de ses compagnons approchaient. Sans quitter le paysage des yeux, elle vit du coin de l'oeil Solas se poster à ses cotés, les mains croiser dans les dos, comme à son habitude.

\- Le vent souffle bien. D'après la capitaine nous seront sur les lieux dans quelques heures.

Isabela tenait la barre, le menton fièrement dressé, son tricorne en travers de son visage pour lui donner un style rebelle qui n'était pas sans déplaire à Cullen qui la regardait d'un air étrange. Sera, assise à ses cotés, ricana et sembla dire quelque chose de parfaitement inaudible de là où elle était. Cependant, la réaction de Cullen, quant à elle, était parfaitement visible. Les joues rouges et un coup violent à l'arrière de la tête de la voleuse qui l'esquiva sans peine.

A l'avant du navire, Iron Bull faisait quelques exercices, dans un style tout à fait particulier, sous le regard appuyé de Dorian, non loin, qui astiquait son bâton - sans mauvais jeux de mots. Varric et Cole discutait non loin en regardant l'horizon. Seule Morrigan ne semblait pas apprécier le voyage et restait dans sa cabine. Falon, quant à lui, était accoudé sur le bastingage, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- Notre clan… souffla Enansal en le contemplant. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Solas demeura silencieux un moment.

\- En êtes-vous sûre ?

Enansal tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Falon est peut être le seul souvenir de votre clan, mais n'oubliez pas que l'immatériel peut vous permettre de retrouver cette mémoire. Et puis, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris pendant mon voyage, d'abord en solitaire puis en votre compagnie, c'est qu'on est jamais seul.

Enansal réfléchit un instant à la portée de ces mots. S'était-elle jamais sentie seule depuis le meurtre de son clan ? Pas une seule fois. Le sourire de Solas éclaira son visage et Enansal sentit ses lèvres s'étirer à son tour. Ensemble, leurs regards se tournèrent vers l'horizon tandis qu'ils entrelaçaient leurs doigts.

Cependant, rapidement, les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Solas avait également remarqué. Ils descendirent la volée d'escalier qui menait au pont inférieur et se dirigèrent vers la proue. Les vagues étaient sensiblement plus violentes, l'océan, plus agité.

\- Je n'aime pas ça… déclara la Messagère.

\- C'est étrange, fit Solas en tendant la main vers ce nuage sombre et scintillant vers lequel ils se rapprochaient.

Iron Bull grogna.

\- A Par Vollen, on parle d'un endroit infranchissable au coeur de l'océan d'Amaranthes, un cercle d'où aucun navire n'est jamais revenu.

\- Stupide taureau, hurla Morrigan en s'approchant à son tour, le teint verdâtre. Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire avant.

\- Ce n'est qu'une légende de mon pays, la sorcière. D'ailleurs, vous savez ce qui me manque le plus à Par Vollen ? Les Bananes. Elles sont plus grandes, plus mûres et plus courbées.

\- Vous parlez des fruits ? Je vous en prie, dîtes-moi que vous parlez des fruits, soupira Cullen en portant la main à son front.

Isabela se mit à crier des instructions aux marins qui s'affairèrent sur le pont, suivant scrupuleusement les ordres de leur capitaine. Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans cette tempête orageuse. L'amirale vira de bord en suivant les instructions qui lui donnait le mousse en haut du mat. Enansal observait les manoeuvre rapides des marins dans les haubans. La coque fendait les flots et des gerbes d'eau emplies d'écumes s'échappaient à bâbord et tribord. Le Black Jewel glissait sur les vagues de plus en plus violentes et hautes, plongeant pour remonter à l'assaut de ses montagnes d'eau.

\- J'ai mal au coeur, gémit Morrigan en se tenant fermement au bastingage.

Ils entèrent alors dans cette brume noire, ces nuages sombres et le vent se mit à hurler plus encore tandis qu'une violente pluie s'abattait sur eux. Ils étaient au coeur de la tempête.

\- C'est de la folie, hurla Dorian pour couvrir les cris du vent. On va tous y passer. Faisons demi-tour.

\- Non, répondit Enansal sur le même ton. On doit continuer. C'est le seul moyen.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant les flots et augmentant la terreur des marins. Isabela réussit malgré tout à ressembler ses hommes. Les voiles claquaient en s'accordant avec le grondement du tonnerre. Le bois craquait sous la houle.

\- Le médaillon, s'exclama Solas en pointant du doigt un point sur sa poitrine.

Enansal baissa le menton et vit le pendentif briller avec une forte intensité. La pierre avait un éclat bleuté vif et il lui semblait que le symbole aussi interagissait. Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'elle se retournait pour demander l'avis de ses compagnons, l'objet perdit quelque peu de son intensité. Quelle était ce phénomène ? Il n'avait encore jamais réagi de la sorte, pas même lors de leur périple dans la cité perdue des Cent Piliers. Lentement, elle tourna sur elle même et progressivement, le médaillon gagna en intensité. Il devint même plus lumineux. Son regard se tourna vers les flots et soudain elle comprit.

\- La pierre nous guide.

Sans attendre une minute du plus, elle se dirigea vers l'Amirale Isabel.

\- Il faut aller par là, indiqua Enansal à la belle pirate en pointant du doigt une direction.

Du coin de l'oeil, Isabel regarda les flots puis elle fit tourner le gouvernail.

\- Wikson, prenez la barre.

Un des marins, son second, prit place sans discuter et dirigea le bâtiment.

\- Vous êtes sûre de vous ? Demanda Isabel. Nous allons tout droit vers le coeur de la tempête… qui n'a rien de naturelle, vous pouvez me croire.

Enansal hocha la tête en fixant la pierre. Un hurlement attira l'attention de tous. C'était Iron Bull qui criait de… joie semblait-il tandis qu'il se cramponnait au cordage.

\- Haha, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec vous, Chef.

Alors qu'il criait à nouveau, un autre hurlement lui fit écho, mais celui ci ne venait pas du bateau. Long, aigu, étrange, fort, le son était insupportable et faisait vibrer leurs tympans.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Demanda Varric en saisissant Bianca d'une main et en s'accrochant à une corde de l'autre.

Les nuages se firent plus sombres encore, plus dense. Dorian, à l'aide de son bateau, créa une boule de feu pour y voir plus clair. C'est à cet instant qu'ils virent une masse sombre se diriger vers eux.

\- A tribord, toute, hurla Isabel à Wikson.

Le navire vira de bord mais pas suffisamment pour éviter l'obstacle. L'un des mats se fissura et plusieurs poulies se détachèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Solas en contemplant cette forme qui se précisait à la lumière du feu.

\- Du bois qui craque, de l'eau partout. D'autres sont passés avant nous.

Tous étaient muet de stupeur face à cette épave qui voguait seule au milieu de cette tempête. D'autres débris vinrent se fracasser contre la coque du Black Jewel.

\- Il y en a des centaines, s'exclama Cullen en aidant les autres marins à retenir les voiles.

\- Le voile… souffla Solas. Il est fin. Vous le sentez ?

Enansal hocha la tête. Bien que son esprit soit occupé à ne pas passer par-dessus bord, elle avait senti cette faiblesse dans le voile. Tant de gens avait dû périr dans ses eaux tumultueuses. Elle contempla chacun de ses camarades d'aventure. Tous l'avaient suivie, sans se poser de question. Et maintenant ? Allaient-ils tous mourir, ici, en mer ?

\- Je vois une éclaircie.

Un espoir. Le navire d'Isabel se dirigea vers cette lueur et à peine eurent-ils franchi la brume noire qu'ils tombèrent sur une mer d'huile, calme et sereine. Les voiles retombèrent. Le bateau avança encore de quelques mètres grâce à la vitesse qu'il avait acquis sur les flots endiablés, puis il s'immobilisa totalement.

\- Enfin. C'est terminé, souffla Cullen en se laissant tomber sur le pont, adossé au bastingage.

Enansal soufflait elle aussi de soulagement en voyant qu'aucun marin et qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'était porté disparu.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Sera en rejoignant son amie.

L'elfe jeta un coup d'oeil à son médaillon qui émettait encore une faible lueur mais sans pointer de direction. Il avait franchit le cercle des disparus, comme aimait l'appeler Iron Bull, désormais ils étaient au coeur de la tempête, calme intense autour duquel circulaient encore ces épais nuages noirs.

\- Regardez cette épave, déclara Morrigan en se penchant. Il date du Premier Enclin. Tévintide je dirais.

Dorian approuva. Cependant, le regard d'Enansal se posait bien plus loin encore. Une sorte de brume légère s'évaporait petit à petit. Bientôt, tout l'équipage regardait dans la même direction.

\- Nous y sommes, souffla Enansal. Sa'Vuninan.


End file.
